I Just Walk Away
by MadHat886
Summary: They're tired of mentors never telling them what they need to know. They're tired of always being expected to forgive others, no matter what. They're tired of always being the one who saves the day when the people they save aren't worth it. Naruto, Twilight, and Sunset now travel to other worlds looking for a place to call home.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

A spotlight on a dark stage turn on showing a young boy standing underneath the light. His face looking downwards.

"My name is Naruto, I use to be a ninja. Even with the village abusing me for having the demon sealed within me. I kept on trying to be something other then that. But in the end all the village and the people, I use to think cared about me. Only saw me as a weapon in the end. No matter how badly, I was treated they would always expect me to just forgive them and save them. While never making up for anything they have done to me. For, I'm just a weapon to them and always be to their eyes. That's why, I walk away."

A second light came on showing two teenage girls standing side by side. One with purple hair and the other is a redhead. Both of them look downwards.

"My name is Twilight," the purple haired one said.

"My name is Sunset," the redhead said.

"We use to be students under of the princess of the sun. Both of us were just part of her plan," both said.

"I was the first. I did everything she ask of me. But it was never enough for her. Then she showed me a mirror and didn't like what, I saw within. Instead of explaining it to me she continue to be a stealth mentor. I tried to learn dark magic but she stop me and would have thrown me aside if, I didn't escape into the mirror," Sunset said.

"I was the second. Learning from her mistakes she did a better job in being a mentor to me. I was trained to be the one who would gather friends to use the Elements to free her lost sister from the darkness. As Sunset would have done if it had gone according to plan. After my friends abandon me for a wedding for an imposter. I found the mirror and met the one who, I replaced.," Twilight said.

"We were both tools to used as she pleased. Shaping us to be her prefect tool to defend her other subjects, while never caring about us. That's why we walk away," both of them said.

"No more," Naruto said looking up.

"No more," Sunset said looking up.

"No more," Twilight said looking up.

"We all walk away once we realize what was always planned for us," all three said.

"To be a weapon," Naruto said.

"To be a tool," Sunset said.

"To be a replacement," Twilight said.

"This is our story and how we met each other. And others who like us just walk away. All trying to find a better place. For we're no longer bond to the story that is written for us," all three said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A take on what happens when the one who gets kick around and is more important to the story, finally has enough. They won't just forgive and forget, they will react as people really would do if done to them.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

"Everything, I have done for them and this is how they treat me," Twilight huffed for the hundredth time as she walks down a hallway. Her friends and mentor all abandon her for a fake.

How could anyone not see how wrong the fake Cadence had been after not seeing her for 2 years. Yet Princess Celestia who had most likely seen her on a daily basis didn't realized anything was wrong. And even with an invasion over her head she didn't see anything wrong with a wedding taking place.

Her friends didn't think of nothing to abandon her just so they could be apart of a wedding. They cared and trusted someone they just met over her who they knew longer. But looks like their friendship wasn't as strong as she thought it was. They would believe someone they just met over someone they knew longer, showed what kind of friends they are.

Her train of thought ended as a orange unicorn with a red mane came out of Princess Celestia's room. she had a saddle bag on her. She was about to shout out what she was doing in the princess's room but stop when she saw her face. Her face was strained with tears as she walks out of the room.

"Hello miss? Are you ok?" Twilight ask.

The orange unicorn turn to look at her, then she look away. "You're Twilight right?"

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"You're my replacement. The one the princess found to replace me when, I wasn't what she wanted," she said as she turns to walk away.

"Wait who are you?" Twilight ask.

"Sunset Shimmer the tool that the princess threw away," she answers.

"Tool? The princess wouldn't use any pony as a tool," Twilight said.

"That's what, I thought once before. Back when, I was her student. But when, I wasn't what she wanted she just threw me away. You had a better relationship with her because the chances of her finding some other pony with as much power as we have in the short amount of time she had left before her sister return from the moon," Sunset said.

"No it can't be the princess would never do something like that," Twilight said.

"You're just too close to her to see all of her manipulative tendencies she does to ponies close to her. She's been doing it for such a long time that she can't see ponies as ponies anymore, just tools. I discover the reason why she held me back once, I began researching the Elements. Because, I didn't follow what she wanted me to be, she held back so that, I wouldn't become an Alicorn," Sunset explains.

"Alicorn?" Twilight ask.

"You're old babysitter was just a normal pegasi before she changed. I was thanks to my magic was on my way on becoming one on my own. But she felt, I wasn't ready for it and did everything to keep me from becoming like her. She's doing the same with you. You won't believe me but why don't you go into her room and read her journals," Sunset said as she walks down the hallway.

Twilight couldn't help herself as she walks into her teacher's room and saw the books on her bed. She walks over to the bed and began flipping through the pages reading her teacher's personal thoughts. As she read through the books, the pedestal she had built around her mentor began to crack. The more she read through the books the pedestal began breaking in pieces till there wasn't anything left. Everything she been through and done has all been just part of her mentor's plan. If there was another unicorn with as much power as either her or Sunset who would be easier to manipulate, she would have been toss aside as Sunset was.

!

Down in the basement -

Sunset stood in front of the mirror which took her to the other world. It would return her back to the other world but it wasn't her home and there's no one there waiting for her. The same for this world too, where no one cared for her.

"Sunset," Twilight said appearing in the doorway. She had stop by her old room that was left as it was when she left. She had packed up with things that she might need and all the bits she had saved in her old room.

"You read the books," Sunset ask.

"Yes. There's no point in staying anymore. I left a letter in my old room explaining why, I left," Twilight said.

"So you want to come with me?" Sunset ask.

"There nothing here for me but to be use as a tool," Twilight said.

"I have no desire to return to the world that, I came from. I learn that there's another mirror smaller then this one and can go to other worlds. Starswirl created it a long time ago but decided to lock it away. I learn it from one of the books in the princess's room. It should still be in the old castle in Everfree," Sunset said.

"Everfree?" Twilight ask.

"Yes and you can use my power to boost yours for a long range teleport," Sunset said as she gave Twilight the boost she needs.

"Let's go then," Twilight said as she teleports both of them away.

No one would realize that she was gone till it was too late to do anything.

!

In Everfree -

Both of them teleported to the castle of the 2 sisters. Left in ruins after it was abandon by the princess after she banish her sister to the moon. It's just how Twilight last saw it from the last time that she was there. They enter the castle and made their way inside of it till they found the stairs to the lower levels. But they notice that there are signs that someone been living in the castle. The signs are there, the torches that had been burning and hoof prints on the dusty floors.

"No one is suppose to be here," Twilight said to Sunset as they continue down the stairs.

"Never mind that. The only thing that matters is the mirror," Sunset said.

Twilight just nodded in response as they walk down the staircase to the lowest levels of the castle. They used their horns to make light to see where they're going. Behind them the pony that's been living in the castle follows them.

"How are we going to pass that?" Twilight ask seeing the big door at the bottom of the staircase. She probes it with her magic and saw layers of magic protecting it. That door can only be open by the lock with a large keyhole.

"One thing, I have learn is that while something is protected one way it's not protected by another," Sunset said as she pulls out a metal pipe bomb she made incase she needed to blast open something.

"What's that?" Twilight ask watching as Sunset place it inside the keyhole.

"Think of a firecracker but with a bigger blast," Sunset said as she pulls Twilight with her back up the stairs. Once they were out of the blast range she magically lit the fuse and waited with a shield spell in front of them for added protection.

Twilight gave out a yelp of fright as the homemade bomb went off. The shield protected both of them but it also cause the pony who has been following them to lose her footing and rolled down the stairs. The pony rolled into them causing them to roll down the stairs hitting the door at the bottom that is now wide open as the lock was completely destroyed by the blast.

"Are you...?" Twilight began to ask but saw who is the one who rolled into them. "Trixie?"

"Yes it's Trixie the great and powerful," Trixie said as she got up.

"You know her?" Sunset ask.

"Yes but, I haven't seen her since she came to town for a show she put on," Twilight said.

"After which thanks to your friends heckling me and spreading the story. I couldn't put up a show anywhere since my reputation was smeared. I was force to work on a rock farm before, I came upon this castle and made myself home," Trixie said. (1)

"They're not much friends, I never realized that till now how bad they are," Twilight said.

"Wait what?" Trixie ask.

"Sit down and let Twilight tell you what happen," Sunset said as she began looking around the old workshop for the mirror. "It's going to take me awhile to find the mirror."

"Okay," Trixie said sitting down.

Twilight told Trixie what had happen to her and her going with Sunset to find someplace new where they could have a clean slate to make a new life. Sunset meanwhile disappear in the workshop as she search around for the mirror. She came back having found the mirror which is kept in a small heart shape brass locket.

"Found it," Sunset said as she place the locket around her neck.

"You know the right spell?" Twilight ask.

"Starswirl left a manual how to use it," Sunset said.

"So you two are just going to abandon everything to start anew?" Trixie ask.

"There's no point in staying here," Twilight said.

"Mind if, I come?" Trixie ask.

"You want to come?" Sunset ask.

"There's no place where, Trixie can put on a show now. You two have better reasons to seek a new place to start over but there's no place for Trixie to make a living as a showmare now," Trixie said.

"Maybe if, I had spoke up to the others when they started heckling you," Twilight began but was stop by Trixie.

"There's no need to talk about what ifs. Trixie just want to start over someplace where no one knows Trixie," Trixie said.

"Welcome to the party," Sunset said.

"Before we go we should take what we can from the castle before we go," Trixie said.

"Good idea," Sunset said remembering how that would have help her when she went to the human world.

The three ponies explored the castle together taking what they could find and the food that Trixie had with her. But some had to be left as Sunset pointed out that when she went to the human world she found she couldn't eat plants like grass anymore. The gems and bits that they found would be able to be exchange for the money of the world they found themselves in.

"So you two are ready?" Sunset ask her two companions.

"Yes," Twilight said.

"Time for a new start," Trixie said.

Sunset open a portal to another world and as one the three step through. They found themselves in an alleyway and they are no longer ponies but humans as Sunset told them what she turn into while in the other world. But to Sunset's surprise as she looks down on herself, her skin tone wasn't what it was in the human world. Looking at the other two she saw neither have the skin tones of their coats when they were ponies either.

"So this is a human?" Twilight said as she looks at both Sunset and Trixie. Walking on two legs was something that's going to take some getting use to. She does wonders where the clothes they're wearing came from.

"So this is what hands are like," Trixie said as she works her new hands and looking at her fingers.

"Yes but something is strange about this place. We should have the skin tones of what our coat colors were as ponies," Sunset said as she waited for them to get use to their new bodies.

"So what now?" Trixie ask.

"We learn about this world and if it's not for us we just go to another world. And don't worry we can go back to any world we have visited before," Sunset said.

"Wait so we could go back?" Twilight ask.

"If we want yes," Sunset said as she leads her two new friends out of the alleyway to learn about the world they found themselves in. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since it's never stated where Trixie was all that time between appearances. I had her move into the old castle in Everfree.

2 - The world they're in is just like the real world and the girls will learn something that many never learn in fictional worlds. They will learn common sense that many fictional worlds don't have. They will not forget that they can teleport or anything that could have help them if they had remember to use it. So in the fic they won't just learn a really useful spell and will never use it again or forget about it. They won't go for complex plans over something that is boring but practical. As the later works effectively at solving problems both quickly and with less risk. No plot holes where like where they call someone that they're stuck in the middle of nowhere and go and a long road trip getting back. They instead ask that person to come and pick them up or call a cab to do so. Or if a computer is being hack instead of doing a counter hack they just pull the plug cutting off the power. I don't care how good a hacker is, no power means no hacking. So they're not going to fall for something that someone in real life would never fall for. And the world base on fiction they travel to, the plot armor that is in effect in that world, doesn't effect them at all.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

"The great and powerful Trixie Lulamoon thanks you all for coming to Trixie's show," Trixie shouted out as she unleash fireworks from her hands lighting up the sky above her. She preformed on an open stage in the park by the bay. The crowd cheered as her display of magical firework images was something that they have never seen in real life.

"I hope she doesn't over do it this time," Twilight said who goes by Tammy in this world as going by the name Twilight besides using it as her stage name just made things odd here. Trixie kept her name as her name while not common isn't a strange as her friend's real names.

"Well you're the one who had the bright idea to go with her plan in earning us a living as show performers," Sunset who goes by Sam in this world said. Together they're known as 'The Horizons'.

They discovered that this world is very different from the one that Sunset had lived in. No different color humans like the pony world and while this world has no magic they did. They have also discovered that there's a show called, 'My Little Pony' a cartoon show that is like their world but the ponies there depended on the help from a human name Magan to save them. Of course that was just the first couple of seasons before the ponies started to learn to stand on their own feet. (1)

And to their surprise mostly Twilight's some of the adventures the cartoon ponies go through mirrors her own. And looking at it from the other side instead of being right in the middle of it, she can't believe how blind she was to what was completely obvious. Luckily she and the other girls have been learning to be genre savvy by watching shows and reading things from the net which Sunset showed both her and Trixie how to use. They depended on her to show her the ropes in how to be a human, which she learned the hard way.

One big difference between the world Sunset had been living in and this human world was that they all could use their magic. Which Trixie being the showmare began performing as a street magician to earn money and drag both of them into the act. Which ended up with them becoming big stars as videos of them using magic ended up on the internet and spreading like wild fire. As many tried to figure out how they do what they do is what draws the crowds in. There were expects in magic who came to the shows to reveal how they're able to do what they do. But none of them could prove how they were able to do what they do.

Trixie with her magic created fireworks out of nowhere and the illusions that she creates. Sunset with her fire magic making creatures out of flames. And her transforming objects from one thing to another. Cause many expects from the ones who reveal how it's done to those who work in their field to scratch their heads as they tried to figure out how they're doing what they're doing. And the shared magic that they share together, lifting things up in the air causing them to glow with their different colored magic auras, teleporting from one spot to another.

"Well we better make sure she doesn't go too far," Twilight said as one of the reasons why they're able to do what they do on stage was that no one in this world would admit that magic is real. Well the ones who matter anyways. One thing about frame in the human world that took some getting use to is that, they gain a following of crazy fans.

"Don't want a cult start up saying we'll grant them magical powers... again," Sunset said as they had to deal with that before it went too far.

"Come on lets give them a show," Twilight said as she and Sunset join Trixie on stage.

!

After the show -

The girls rested in their RV that not only serves as their transport but their home as well. They have been living in this world for almost a year now and learned much with the help of Sunset. One of the things that Twilight learn to love was the small computers that have called Ipads that allow her to download books for her to enjoy. Which Trixie and Sunset gave her once they learn how much she loves reading and collecting books which in their limited living space just took too much room. Trixie on the other hand learn about video games and became a gamer girl. She's into games that allow her to blow things up and destroy things with bombs.

"Another show and another killing we made," Trixie said as she counted the money from the cash box from the tickets showed.

"Well remember we still need to pay the guards we hired for the show," Twilight said. She's the one who organize things when they're doing outdoor events when unlike indoor shows the staff of the place are the ones who take care of things.

"Will do," Trixie said.

"Hey girls, I have been thinking," Sunset said getting their attention.

"Yes?" both girls ask.

"This world is nice and all but, I still want to see if there is something better out there," Sunset said. "I won't say that, I don't like the frame and the money we gain here. But still, I still wonder if there isn't something more out there."

"So you want to travel from one world to another just to see if there isn't something better?" Trixie ask.

"That's the plan but if the world isn't what we want we can just return to this world," Sunset said.

"I guess we could look around and check out other worlds. But we should use a remote control hover drone to look around just incase it's a world that is overrun with zombies," Twilight said having watched enough movies and played games to become genre savvy. (2)

"If nothing else we can use our trips to pick up things that we can't find here," Sunset said.

"And we can make our shows even better," Trixie adds.

!

In the new world -

Stepping through the portal the three ended up in a city in Japan of the world they found themselves in. They had used Sunset's hover drone she had brought to search the world first to make sure it's safe before going through. They already skip over a couple of worlds already, one world had zombies overrunning everything, another had giant monsters and the world before that had magical girls destroying the world. And that world was the worse then the others.

"Alright this translation spell will allow us to talk and understand Japaneses," Twilight said.

"Good it be helpful once we start a world tour," Trixie said wanting to see what this world is like.

"We just have to make sure our American money can be exchange in this world," Sunset said not wanting to use their limited gold or gems just yet.

"Well we could go and steal using our magic," Trixie said.

"Hey we can't do that," Twilight said.

"Twilight one thing you have to understand is that while breaking the law is bad. Sometimes you have to do it to survive," Sunset said remembering how she had to steal things to survive in the human world when she first came to that world.

"Only if we have to. Besides this is Japan where...," Twilight began but stop as the body of a beautiful young woman who looks to be a year or three older then they are fell in front of them. And she is badly hurt from the fall and she has wounds covering her body.

She has reddish brown hair that while a bit messy is very silky and long, with a yellow ribbon in her hair. She's wearing white stockings and a blue and while half-cut kimono around her shapely body. The bottom part is cut at the slits all the way to her hips so it reveals her shapely and long legs. Actually it's more like flaps are at the front and back and that's it. A short sword hung from her back and she's wearing blue boots that are actually ankle guards and blue arm guards. There's also a white collar around her neck. But what caught their attention was the fact that her body was something out of a male teenagers wet dream, like those comics and video game women that are busty with melon size breasts. All three of them had learned that such a figure is a sign of great beauty among females, which Sunset already learned and taught that fact to her two friends. All three of them have thin body types and a small chest size.

A group of 10 ninjas leap down from the rooftop where the young woman came falling from.

"Don't interfere. This is none of your business," the leader of the group said.

"...oh great this place has ninjas," Twilight deadpanned.

"Wait, I know this!" Trixie spoke up. "That's the runaway ninja, Kasumi. From the Dead or Alive games."

"Oh great it's going to be like that," Sunset said having seen enough shows where people ended up in a fictional world to know where this is heading for.

"Well there is only one thing to do," Twilight said as she see's the ninjas pointing their weapons at them.

"Let's get them girls!" Trixie smiles as she and her friend's hands glowed as they prepared to cast their magic on the ninjas who step back seeing the display of energy.

"Who are you three?" the leader ask seeing the three young women's hands glowing but feeling no ki at all coming from them.

"We're the Horizons," Sunset said casting fireballs, followed by Trixie throwing magical fireworks at the ninjas, while Twilight protected them with a shield spell that kept anything by hitting them while letting their own attack go out. Something that they had trained for two weeks before they began this little road trip. Just incase they needed to defend themselves. After all what kind of fool would go to a world without preparing themselves first for trouble.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - My Little Pony G1 is still being shown. It's like the Simpsons that just keeps on going.

2 - The girls have seen enough fiction to become genre savvy and use common sense. And using a drone that can be brought in a store to look around the world first before going in themselves is one of them.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

"Okay let me get this straight. You're saying magical girls calling themselves the Horizons. Made up of 3 young women around my age, one with pale cyan hair and from you managed to hear name is Trixie, a redhead name Sunset and a purple hair one name Twilight. Just suddenly showed up out of nowhere and stop you all from capturing Kasumi. They also knew her from the Dead or Alive tournaments. The purple one created a bubble around them that stop any attack you threw at them, the redhead threw fire and the blue one threw fireworks," Ayame said listing off all the information the group of ten ninjas had given in their report.

"That would explain why they're covered in burns," Hayate said having seen the group after they were recovered.

"This isn't an anime where magical girls pop out of nowhere," Ayame snaps.

"Magical or otherwise the fact remains that they took Kasumi after they defeated the hunters. No small feet to do," Hayate said.

"I have already sent more hunters after them. They won't have anywhere to hide," Ayame said as the hunters even now are searching everywhere in the city where the three were last seen in. They would be found sooner or later, they already watching all the roads, harbors and airports in the city. There is no way they would be able to leave the city without them knowing.

!

In a hotel in America -

Kasumi woke up to find herself laying on a bed. Getting up she saw she's in a hotel room and then looking at her body she saw her wounds have been healed. She also found her weapons are gone as well as her ninja clothes. Instead she's wearing just a white shirt that's very tight on her and her panties. Hearing noise from a tv in the other room she carefully slip out of the bed and press her back to the wall. The hotel bedroom she's in is connected to the main room but without a door.

Peaking she saw a blue haired young woman watching tv. But the strange thing was what's she's hearing is in English and looking around the room remained her of the times she was in America. Which couldn't be right as she was in a city in Japan the last thing she could remember. The front door of the room open and two more women came in, a redhead and a purple haired one. Both look to be around her age the same with the blue haired one.

"Trixie we're back," the purple haired one said as she brought in a laundry basket with her while the redhead held shopping bags.

"Did you and Sunset also brought Kasumi some clothes? She can't walk around with that revealing outfit," Trixie ask.

"Yes we did but finding a bra for her was tougher since, Twilight wanted to find a pretty one instead of one that just fits," Sunset said glancing at Twilight.

"Well all the magazines, I have read told how important it is for women to look nice. So, I wanted to get her something nice to wear," Twilight said.

"We just needed something to keep her breasts from bouncing around not to lure in men. She wanted to go into a Veronica Secret store. Besides seeing that she wasn't wearing one she doesn't seem to care about wearing bras," Sunset said.

"I don't get how she's able to move around with those meat bags bouncing around on her chest," Trixie said as she looks down to her own chest. While not that big they were prefect for her figure she reminds herself. "How the hell she has never hit herself in the face with them?"

"I have been wondering about that as well," Twilight said setting the basket down. Then she pulls out Kasumi's ninja outfit. "All she was wearing were panties and this. With someone her size she wouldn't have been able to move or fight the way she does with those on her chest. And that, I had to give her my shirt which is now all stretch out by now."

"Well you're the one who was the only one wearing a undershirt," Trixie said.

"I have to agree with you there. Women with breasts as big has her should wear a sport's bra for support. I guess it must be a ninja thing she learned to do. But still why would she want her jugs to bounce around like that? Sure to get eyes on her flesh and away from her arms and legs as they attack but still.. Flashing people with her sexy body like that? Doesn't she have any shame? Sure it works but only on some people... mostly men," Sunset said. She was the one who explained all the stuff that both Twilight and Trixie had to know about their new human bodies. That she had to learn the hard way. "Sure in the game she was just another oversized female fighter but here in this world she's real. And why doesn't she have back pains?"

"You're right is is something, I learn in ninja training," Kasumi said stepping out from where she was standing making the three younger women to stop talking. She has a slight blush on her face hearing about them talking about her chest. "And what is this about me being in a game?"

"Oh boy," Twilight said sharing looks with both Trixie and Sunset.

!

Awhile later -

Kasumi sat at the table with the three young women who had saved her and who from what they told her are sliders. Like that TV show where that group go from one world to another with each world just a bit different. And from what they told her in their home world they're magical ponies, not just ponies but unicorns. They decided to leave their world behind for a new one and found themselves in a human world one. A world where she's a videogame character as well as the other fighters in Dead or Alive.

"I would say all three of you are crazy but you did in a day brought me from Japan to America and...," Kasumi began to say but was cut off.

"That we're doing magic right in front of you," Sunset said making a tiny fire pony appear in her hand while Twilight and Trixie were using their own magic to make pictures of their memories to appear on a magic screen.

"There is that," Kasumi said as what she's seeing can't be fake. And that Twilight turned a orange into an apple right before her.

"It's a lot to take in," Sunset said as many people wouldn't be use to the fact that magic is real.

"Well there is ninpo or ninja magic but to use the ninpo technique takes a long time for both the incantations and energy that is needed to use it. But you three are just using it like it's nothing," Kasumi said.

"We are magical ponies in human form," Trixie said.

"Yes ponies," Kasumi said as she had to fight the urge to give out a sqeek when she saw what they look like. In pony form they're just so... cute.

"Let me guess you just loved magical unicorns when you were younger," Sunset said having seen it plenty of times before.

"Kind of...," Kasumi said blushing a bit.

"Big time," Trixie said glad that she wasn't in her pony form or she would be buried underneath pony crazed girls.

"You two stop that," Twilight said.

"It's common in young girls," Sunset said.

"But more importantly, I have to know something," Trixie said staring at Kasumi. "How are you able to move so acrobatically with those weighing you down?"

"You mean my breasts?" Kasumi blushing a bit.

"Do that act like ballast?" Twilight ask wondering about that as well. When she and Trixie first became humans they were puzzled why their breasts are set on their chest rather then lower. And why they stood out on their chest, that threw off their balance. Sunset had to explain much to them and how not to act with them as not to get unwanted attention from men.

"And also what's with your stripperific ninja outfit?" Sunset ask as well. "We told you about us so how about you tell us about yourself."

"I guess...," Kasumi said blushing as she begins to tell them about herself. (1)

!

The Next Day -

Stepping out of the portal Twilight, Trixie and Sunset came back to the apartment where Kasumi had been relaxing and recovering. Kasumi had taken the day to just unwind without having to worry about ninjas coming after her. And is enjoying watching some tv for a change.

"We're back," Twilight said looking dirty and worn from whatever adventure she and the others had been through. And each of them now carried a backpack which they didn't had when they had left.

"Wow you three look like you been through alot," Kasumi said.

"Well going to some different game worlds to collect some power ups. Since we now know there are worlds like the videogames we play. It would mean there are plenty of power ups for the taking," Trixie said.

"And since we have watched alot of shows and played games, we're dangerously genre savvy. Also, I had Twilight and Trixie read both the Evil Overlord List and useful guides before we began world hopping so they won't fall or do something dumb," Sunset said.

"Hey!" both Twilight and Trixie said glaring at her.

"Twilight wanted to go to that world with the underwater city and the one with the floating city, without really checking it out first. The underwater one is run by a control freak who runs it by his ideals that doesn't work when you use it in real life. Seeing his closed off world has no government, making his city into a true Objectivist Utopia... for a time. And the floating one is filled with racism, religious fanaticism, eugenics, and abusive work practices of the time period of that world. Run by a mad man who says he speaks for god," Sunset said.

"Those worlds were interesting," Twilight said.

"Then there were the cartoon worlds where Trixie wanted to go. But all those amusing injuries are just that for people in that world. But for us, it be fatal," Sunset added.

"Yes that's true," Trixie said seeing someone there getting his head smash by a anvil.

"That's the reason why, I made it a rule that we send in a drone in first to look around," Sunset said.

"You send in drones?" Kasumi ask.

"Yes to look around as the last thing we want is to go to a death world or a bad one. There's a world where there's a culture where all media is Christian fundamentalist propaganda, and it was really messed up and very disturbing," Sunset said.

"Don't remind me," Trixie said. (2)

"So what world did you go to?" Kasumi ask.

"Well, I couldn't help myself so, I search around till, I found the Super Mario Bros world. But before that we stop at the Zelda world to get some things there. I managed to get us all Goron's Bracelets that makes us all stronger. Not to mention the magic pouch that shrink items when placed in the bag," Sunset said during their quick trip to the Zelda world.

"Which, I transformed into backpacks for us," Twilight said.

"And, I put up a show to get money," Trixie said as she shows Kasumi a large green gemstone. "Simply amazing that something like this is worth only a dollar there like in our world, but in worlds like this one it's worth much more."

"Wait what?" Kasumi ask staring at the huge gemstone.

"I worked on a rock farm and gems from our world are grown from special rocks," Trixie said.

"Really?" Kasumi ask as growing a priceless gemstone sounded like a fairytale.

"Dragons in our world eat them," Twilight said wondering how Spike is doing without her.

"So Kasumi want to try out some power ups?" Sunset ask as she pulls out from her backpack a red capped mushroom with white spots that has eyes on its stalk.

"Is it safe and better yet does it even work here?" Kasumi ask still getting use to how strange her life has become.

"Better believe it," Sunset said as she pop it into her mouth and ate it. Her body glowed for a second as she suddenly grew bigger along with her clothes. Standing from 5'6", she now stood 11'2" doubling her height, which caused her to hit her head on the ceiling.

"Wow," Kasumi said seeing how big Sunset had gotten.

"Ouch," Sunset said rubbing her head as she was force to crouch down to fit in the now smaller room.

"We better find someplace else to show off these power ups before something worse happens," Twilight sighed.

"And before we have to pay for anymore damage to the room," Trixie said looking at the dent on the ceiling where Sunset had hit her head.

"Works for me," Sunset said making a note not to do that again in a room with a low ceiling.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Big breasts acting as ballast allowing women like Kasumi to move so acrobatically. Is the only thing, I can think of. Since it's clear that she isn't wearing a bra and with them bouncing around so much means she has no support. And wouldn't that hurt.

2 - The girls aren't just going to go to any world where they can plainly see it would mean death for them in one way or another. So they won't just go to a Fallout world or a Fist of the Northstar world. In fact if you could travel to different worlds, would you ever go to a world where you can easily die?

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

In the ruins of a city known as Tokyo a battle for the future of that world is taking place. Magical girls from different groups, some of whom are on the surface are the same but are very different. Some are like Cardcaptor Sakura, while others are like the ones from Black Rock Shooter, some are very young while others are like Cutey Honey and Devil Hunter Yohko. All of them have their own powers some being more powerful, while others having the fighting skills to back them up. But all of them are fighting each other to bring the future they want to the world or to stop the fighting that is destroying the world.

Nanoha drive for cover as the giant mechas the Magic Knights Rayearth did a bomb run, blasting everything underneath them taking out a number of magic users. She stared at what lay before her as three different Sailormoons all were lock in a beam of war against the other. It was put to an end as three of the Love Angels attack each of them from behind. As the six struggle against each other, bullets rained down on them followed by a jeep landing on top of one pair followed by a blond carrying a sword jumping out and cutting the heads of another pair. The last pair of surviving Sailormoon and Love Angel broke off fighting each other as they face Panty and Stocking. (1)

A pink bubble with a boy inside of it came down a alleyway bowling into the foursome, followed by a group of women with a gemstone on their bodies who bubbled them four up before they could move. They left being followed by a group of flying young girls who have wings on their backs taking down flying magic girls so the gemstone women can bubble them up. They came to Japan to put a stop to the fighting before the whole world is in ruins. And are just taking out all the magical girls they come across to do so as they just don't care what the different groups are fighting for. They're just fighting to save their world from those who claim to be making it a better place. (2)

Stepping out of a doorway in front of her was her younger self when it all started for her but she reminded herself that the little girl in front of her isn't herself from the past just a different magic girl. Nanoha was about to attack when a dome of energy appeared in the background destroying everything. Looking closely she saw at the center is the princess from another dimension Star with that magical wand of hers, along with Rainbow Brite facing off against Madoka.

!

"And you can see why we only send in drones before ever going into another world. And don't ask how all those magical girls can be all on the same world at once we have no idea," Sunset said to Kasumi who had watch the video of the drone that was sent into a end of the world by magical girl world. She and the three pony turn humans are in said three RV that they live in.

Both Twilight and Trixie are busy preparing a drone to be sent to another world while Sunset is showing Kasumi on a table computer some videos of some of the worlds they have seen and why they're so careful. Kasumi learning of different worlds ask if she could come with them as she's tried of running because of what she needed to do to save her brother. The girls agreed as while they're powerful magic users it's a good idea to have someone with fighting skills around and she could teach them.

"You three haven't been to any worlds where there are only a handful of magical girls have you?" Kasumi ask. Seeing how bad things can get if there were so many magical girls all in one world.

"Not yet," Sunset said.

"Ok drone is through the portal," Twilight said as she controls the drone by remote and flew it into the portal.

"Sunset turn on the video setting," Trixie said.

"Right," Sunset said as she switch to the live fee from the drone camera.

On the computer screen the four women saw the world the portal leads to is a mostly water world and one with pirates in it from the sail ship with a jolly Rogers flag on it that is a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on it.

"Hey look it's a One Piece world," Trixie said.

"You mean that anime?" Kasumi ask remembering seeing posters about it.

"Cool we can see if we can't get some devil fruit powers," Trixie said.

"But you'll sink like a stone if you do," Sunset said.

"Let us see what the... Oh my god," Twilight said as she zoomed in onto the deck of the ship to see what the Pirates are up to. And quickly regretted it.

The Straw Hat Pirates in this world aren't pirates who do nothing, but are the types that rape, pillage, and burn. It looks like they just came from sacking a town and after pillaging all the loot their ship can carry, are now raping the women they took with them. The men of the ship all are raping young women as well as the female crew members joining in on the fun as well. (3)

"That world is a no go," Twilight said as she turn the drone around and flew it back through the portal. And Sunset and Trixie both sent a fireball and a firework through the portal before it close and hitting the sails of the ship catching them on fire. That event would cost the Straw Hat crew time and the navy to catch up to them, ending with them fleeing with the navy rescuing the women who were thrown overboard so the navy ship be busy rescuing them from the sea for them to chase the pirates.

"That world is a write off," Sunset said.

"The pirates there act like real pirates," Kasumi said.

"Yeah we found some worlds like that," Trixie said.

"Where things that are fiction in one world isn't the same in another, as many things that are fiction are written in board strokes," Sunset said.

"Really?" Kasumi ask.

"We saw a Harry Potter world where there is a war between the muggles and the magic world. From what we learn thanks to Dumbledore's love gambit roulette cause things to end in the worse possible way. Potter wand was destroyed and he's left crippled that magic can't fix and all of his friends died because of him. Then the dark wizards began mass killings that got so big that it couldn't be covered up anymore. Instead of seeking help from the muggles the magic government instead tried to erase everyone's memory in London which thanks to dark wizards attacking caused many muggles to become brain dead. And instead of trying to explain things the magic government began calling for all magic users to be ready to fight the muggles spreading fear and panic. So panicking magic users thinking the muggles would kill them strike first and learn that the muggles don't play fair. Entire magical communities been gas or simply bombed and it's a witch hunt for any magic users. The muggle born ones already knowing how powerful the muggle army is once motivated are helping them. As for old skull face he was caught somehow and seeing how he has that thing that makes him immortal. The muggles simply cut out a large section of his brain and replace it with plastic to prevent it from growing back somehow, then cut off his hands and his tongue so he wouldn't ever be a threat," Twilight explains. (4)

"Wow that a dark world," Kasumi said.

"It is but it's not the worse," Sunset said.

"Really?" Kasumi ask.

"There's a world that is a copy and paste of Moral Orel and is just as bad as the show," Twilight said.

"I never heard of it," Kasumi said.

"You're lucky then," Trixie said. (5)

"We like to avoid going to worlds with kid heroes being expected to save the day while the adults do nothing," Sunset said.

"It just brings too many bad memories," Twilight said as both she and Sunset were used like that before they just walk away.

"I'm holding out for a Jetson world," Trixie said. "It be nice getting some of those advance tech they have there."

"Star Wars would be nice," Sunset said.

"Star Trek?" Kasumi ask.

"The federation isn't that easy to fool as the show would like you to believe. Sent in a drone and it was quickly detected and surrounded before we knew what happen," Twilight said.

"What world would you like to go to?" Trixie ask.

"How about Naruto. I would like to see that world,," Kasumi said.

"Alright," Twilight said. "As soon as we find the right portal."

"And after we get some gear for us to survive," Sunset said as she turns to Twilight. "Turn the portal to the Mass Effect world."

"But wait the last time we saw that world that Earth is still fighting the Reapers," Trixie said.

"Yup and there's all that tech is just waiting for someone to take. We open the portal and using our magic just pull objects from that world to ours," Sunset said.

"I would like an omni-tool," Twilight said. "But what about the Reapers?"

"They shouldn't be able to see the portal and it be to small for them to fit through," Sunset said.

"And like with the pirate ship we'll be able to help some people out," Trixie said.

"So you girls are traveling to different worlds just to find one to call home and pick up items from them as you do so?" Kasumi ask.

"Of course," Trixie said.

"We're going to keep on going till we find a world to call home," Sunset said.

"Picking up things on the way and meeting new friends as we do so," Twilight said.

"Really?" Kasumi ask as she remembers all the times when she was younger when she watch shows that she wish to go on a grand adventure. "When do we start?"

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Sailormoons are from the first anime, manga and the new show crystal.

2 - Steven Universe, Wink Club, and W.I.T.C.H.

3 - The pirates in that One Piece world act like real pirates.

4 - Cutting out a part of an immortal's brain and placing something to prevent the brain from growing back whole would stop a immortal in their tracks.

5 - The third season of Morel Orel was just the darkest and depressing show to date been broadcast on Cartoon Network Adult Swim.

!


	6. Chapter 6

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

"Omni-tool fully power with all the latest upgrades?" Twilight ask as she marks off a check list for the group inventory.

"Check," Sunset said.

"The power suits all working?" Twilight ask.

"Check," Kasumi said flexing her limbs in the skin tight suit she's wearing underneath her clothes. The suits are from a Jetson like world, that has body suits like Batman Beyond and where they upgraded the omni-tools. The suits exoskeletons are electronic circuits but is still malleable like regular clothing. And what's really gets them is that the suits are for that world every day clothes and the real power armor for that world is just beyond super. But with the level of tech of that world they couldn't risk being caught by the law there.

"Weapons?" Twilight ask.

"Already for action," Trixie said as she looks over the guns they took from the Mass Effect world. The guns can compact themselves into smaller size and unlike the guns with the heat-sink clips these don't have the upgrades. Which means they just cool down after overheating, they also gotten some upgrades as well. (1)

"Do we really need those?" Kasumi ask.

"Guns that fire gain size bullets at supersonic velocities by decreasing its mass in a mass effect field, that is near impossible to dodge when it's fired right at you? Of course it is. The ninjas of Naruto's world is fast but not that fast, for most of them anyways. And we're not about to go into a world of ninjas without some protection," Twilight said. She and the others have train using the guns on the firing range.

"And you can't tell me you don't like your upgraded weapons," Sunset said.

"No, I can't," Kasumi said as she held the plasma sword that got while in that future world. The sword is just a handle but once activated creates a blade of super-heated gas blade that can cut just about anything. And is used in that world as just a cutting tool.

"That world has just about everything," Trixie said as she created a hard light duplicate of herself.

"I still can't believe how advance that world is. But of course that Earth surface is now mostly covered in cities like that planet in Star Wars," Twilight said.

"They are space traveling to different galaxies. Besides all the stuff we got from the black market was paid by handing over fresh vegetables and fruits. Which in that world goes for a high price as those things can only be imported from other planets and are a display of wealth," Sunset said. "But of course what is rare on one world is another world's common. The people we got our gear from make a living by going from one galaxy to another trading and buying things. If it wasn't for the cost of flying from one galaxy to another more people would do it."

"And all the tech that world has gives us a real edge if we need to fight," Trixie said the suits not only acts as body armor but increases their strength. The suits also come with a skin tight force field that would protect their bodies as well as the parts not covered by their suits.

"But all of this stuff? Isn't it a bit too much?" Kasumi ask. She had tested out her suit and found herself much stronger and more powerful then before. If she had this suit back in her world she wouldn't have to worry about her clan. They would have to worry about her instead.

"Please. We seen enough worlds to have the common sense of not fighting fair. If someone who tries to kill us fights with some code of honor, we won't fight like that. They can kept their honor even if it means their deaths, we will live while they are just dead and be forgotten in a few short years. Besides we're just visitors in those other worlds and don't have to follow their rules. As some are just bad and dark worlds," Sunset said.

"Remember the world that is like that movie, The Purge," Trixie said.

"Don't remind me," Twilight said.

"Wait there's a world like that?" Kasumi ask.

"Well it was as we saw that world's America after the first purge. Which cause a global recession as there weren't any emergency services to put out the fires caused in the 12 hours crime was legal. The stores that were looted and having to rebuild everything that was destroyed. Left that world's America a shadow of it's former self and is having a civil war. That kind of plan would only work in the movies as reality hit that world hard," Twilight said. (2)

"Which is why we got the force fields that takes a battleship laser cannon fire to one shot it," Sunset said.

"And all it cost us was a potted tangerine tree," Trixie said. Remembering how she talk that crime lord into handing over the gear they wanted in exchange for the tree. She told him how he would be the envy of the other crime bosses when he shows off how he has freshly squeezed juice from his very own personal tangerine tree. Which is thought to be extinct, which he could also sell the seeds for a very high price.

"I still can't believe that happen," Kasumi said.

"Real food on that world was just worth more then gold," Twilight said.

"Kasumi remember that in some worlds people don't have common sense or are genre savvy," Trixie said.

"Remember that world we stop by that look normal till we met that family with the husband being an octopus who no one could see isn't a man," Sunset said. (3)

"I still don't understand how no one can't see it," Kasumi said.

"Well there's that chef who shouted that he's an octopus. But then again everyone thinks he's crazy," Twilight said.

"About this Naruto world? Is it like it is in cannon or is it like that One Piece world?" Kasumi ask.

"Why you think we stock up on all this gear. It looks ok but there is only so much we can learn from a drone," Sunset said.

"So it's either we gear up in tech that would give Superman a run for his money in fighting us or we simply look for another world," Twilight said. (4)

"Good point," Kasumi said then she thought of something. "While, I would like to look around in that world. The ninjas will be on the look out for people out of place."

"We're going to be traveling entertainers putting on magic shows," Trixie said.

"And if that doesn't work, we also are traders," Sunset said.

!

Naruto's world -

Tsuande the newly appointed hokage sat in her new office with her old teammate Jiraiya. They're meeting to talk about Naruto who had help Jiraiya in finding her and bringing her back to the village. Both of them worried about the weaken seal that contained the fox, and the jutsu that kept the most powerful weapon in the village under control. The jutsu Naruto's parents place on him made him want to always forgive the villagers and make him want to be apart of it.

"Will you be able to repair the seal?" Tsuande ask.

"It won't be an easy thing to do. I need to repair it as well as the mind altering jutsu as well. What our old teammate did, he targeted the mind jutsu because he knew what will happen once it fails," Jiraiya said.

"We'll either have to deal with Naruto wanting to destroy the village or him quitting in being a ninjas. Both would be a lost of a powerful weapon for the village," Tsuande said.

"I will take him on a training trip and will repair the mind seal safely outside the village," Jiraiya said.

"And what happens if the mind jutsu breaks and Naruto decides to run?" Tsuande said.

"I just have to bring him back won't I," Jiraiya said.

"No it be too risky. You might lose him," Tsuande said.

"Alright, I do it in the village then," Jiraiya said.

"How long till the mind jutsu breaks down?" Tsuande ask.

"I'm surprise that it hasn't broken yet," Jiraiya said.

"So it can break at any time?" Tsuande ask.

"Yes," Jiraiya said.

"We need to keep him lock up till you can fix the seal then," Tsuande said. "What be the first signs if it does break?"

"Naruto would begin to act differently and won't be so forgiving as he is," Jiraiya said.

"I have all the ninjas be on the look out for the signs then. We can't have our most powerful weapon become disloyal," Tsuande said.

"It will help if we stop anyone from harming or upsetting Naruto till, I can fix the seal. It could decrease the amount of time left on the seal," Jiraiya said.

"Yes and this time they do their jobs," Tsuande said having read the old reports in how badly the ninjas did their jobs before.

"We can't lose our greatest weapon. Resealing the fox into another body would be too much of a risk. Naruto is the only one who can contain it, till he's old enough to father children," Jiraiya said.

"We don't have to wait. I'll just do an exam to see if he's producing healthy sperm. Seeing he is the last of his clan we can place him under the clan restoration act. Any girl who can birth a healthy child be given to him to birth children," Tsuande said.

"That act? I thought you didn't like it because of who you were...," Jiraiya began but was cut off.

"You know that, I can't have children anymore even back then when we were young. That's the cost for what, I can do," Tsuande said as she remembers how she and Dan had cried when they discovered that because of what she had done to her body to become strong, the cost was she can't have any children. All the dreams they had together to start a family died, and then Dan died.

"Well he should be old enough to be able to father children," Jiraiya said.

"It's been done before. In our line of work few ever live to our ages," Tsuande adds. (5)

"Alright we'll break the news who Naruto's parents are and keep him in the village," Jiraiya said.

"And you can act as his godfather," Tsuande said in a huff. "You know if you actually did that. We wouldn't be facing the trouble of keeping Naruto loyal and be a weapon for the village."

"You know, I rather be out in the field then raising a kid," Jiraiya said.

"Well since you need to repair the seal you're going to be acting as his godfather and staying in the village till it's repaired and we don't have to worry about Naruto becoming disloyal," Tsuande said.

"I understand," Jiraiya said knowing it's what needs to be done for the good of the village.

!

In Naruto's Apartment -

Naruto lay on his bed deep in thought, going over his life. There is something different about himself now but he doesn't know what it is. For the last few days he's been feeling strange as if he needed glasses and only now he's seeing the world clearly around him. He's been thinking differently too, as why should he just accept how others treat him. Why should he be trying to apart of a place that doesn't want him, why should he become friends with people who treat him badly. Why should he defend people who would never welcome him to be apart of this village.

"Why do I want to be hokage anyways?" Naruto wonders as he never questioned why he wanted to be hokage ever. It was like someone told him that's what he wants to be and he just obeyed.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I never like how you now have to reload weapons after Mass Effect 1.

2 - The Purge can't ever happen as out of control fires and the people killed who leave ruin in its wake as well as a recession. As places in real life that had bad riots take years to recover from as store owners don't want to open shop and go elsewhere which cause no jobs in the riot hit areas. Not to mention the people killed in key job positions would take much time to replace or can't be easily replaced that would cause the stock market to fall fast as it happens in real life when a CEO dies suddenly.

3 - Octodad is a pretty fun game.

4 - If you could go to other worlds. Would you just go to a world like Naruto's with no gear of any kind even knowing how deadly things are there.

5 - In the past people married young and had children young simply because in those days you couldn't count on living that long. You be lucky to live into your 20s, so back then you have to have children when you're sexually matured.

!


	7. Chapter 7

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Twilight sat behind the wheel of the RV driving it towards the Leaf Village, the RV has transformed into a strange steam powered vehicle to fit into the world setting. The RV is now rolling on tank like treads allowing them to travel easily on the dirt roads. They discovered the world of 'The Magic School Bus' where they found where Ms. Fizz gotten her bus and ask the man who made it to do the same to the RV. Now the RV can transform into just about anything and non of it is magical, just pure tech which, Twilight can't put her head around how it's even possible given what the guy work with. Sunset just said don't think about it and it works so don't think about how it works. (1)

"Alright girls we're almost there," Twilight said.

"So Kasumi why do you want to come here anyways?" Sunset ask Kasumi. Both of them sat at the small kitchen table, Trixie is taking a nap in the bedroom.

Twilight has been driving for awhile now as they didn't want to just appear out of nowhere. So they teleported in the land beyond the boarders of the Land of Wind and have been taking turns driving. Using a translation spell the girls could understand what the people of this world are saying as well as them being understood. What would have taken weeks or months to travel, only took them 6 days with stops along the way to learn about how things are in this world. They would have gotten to the Land of Fire sooner if Trixie didn't put on shows at every village they stop at. But they did earn money that is used in this world. And many people did stare at wonder at their stream machine like train.

"I want to see if, I can't learn how to use the jutsus here and it be interesting in seeing how a world full of ninjas is really like," Kasumi said.

"Wait that won't work as they use chakra," Sunset said.

"I know but, I might still learn something by studying them," Kasumi said.

"Well that's true. And don't forget to use the data glasses," Sunset said as she puts on her pair that collects data and gives the users a read out.

"It's like those glasses in Daragonball," Kasumi said as the glasses also allows her to see how much power something is giving off. Which the glasses have for the uses to see how powerful some of the machines and energy weapons are. They are for the army after all.

"As long as none of you do the over 9000 thing," Twilight spoke up.

"Yeah it's been over done," Kasumi said.

"We still need to be careful even with our new tech we don't know how strong it will make us compare to the ninjas here. So don't get full of yourself," Sunset said.

"Hey keep it down," Trixie said poking her head out.

"Trixie we're almost there so get dress and make sure that if you put on a show that you don't go overboard," Twilight said.

"Right," Trixie said.

"And make sure you don't use any of those bombs," Sunset said.

"What? Those bombs can come in handy," Trixie said.

"I'm just glad we got those data storage devices," Twilight said not liking the idea that the RV is full of bombs. The storage devices turn solid objects into data, a simple device that replaced the shopping bags.

"Also Trixie did you really have to get that mini black hole?" Kasumi ask as she's doesn't like the idea of being near something that can destroy just about anything.

"What? It's just for getting rid of trash," Trixie said.

"Well it would come in handy in getting rid of something that can't be destroyed. But you are sure it's safe?" Twilight ask.

"It can only maintain itself with how much charge you give it and it's contain in a force field that only let things in and is inside a container with safety locks. And it turns on and off like a light switch," Trixie said.

"Just don't leave it on then," Twilight said.

"By the way Kasumi how will you be getting the knowledge needed to learn jutsus?" Sunset ask.

"Use your body?" Trixie ask bluntly.

"NO!" Kasumi snaps at her.

"Well didn't you said that the reason why you have such a sexy body is because the women of your ninja clan use it to get information? And thanks to generations of breeding you and your sister have such busty bodies," Trixie said. (2)

"Yes but, I might be train for that kind of work. I have never done it," Kasumi said.

"So you never had sex?" Sunset ask as she and the other girls stared at their ninja friend.

"No," Kasumi said blushing a bit.

"Just remember our story if anyone ask. We're traveling performers who also do odd jobs to make end meet. Kasumi is from a small ninja clan that was destroyed during the last ninja war and is our friend who also acts as our bodyguard," Twilight reminded everyone.

"Yes we know," Trixie said.

"You had us go over it 10 times already," Sunset said.

"It was only 9," Kasumi said.

"I was rounding it out," Sunset responded.

"Well we're here," Twilight said stopping at the massive wooden gates. "Be ready in case this world isn't like the show or manga. Everyone pick a powerup."

"Right," the 3 women responded as they grab a power up from the Mario verse. (3)

"And don't forget to listen in," Trixie reminded Twilight.

!

Inside the Village -

"Well?" Kakashi ask a ninja guard. Like many of the adults of the village he is injured from the recent invasion and has his arm in a sling.

"Never seen anything like it before. It's like a train but doesn't need tracks," the man reported. He and other ninjas have been following the strange machine once it got near the village.

"I heard of this machine," Jiraiya said appearing next to Kakashi.

"You have?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes one of my informants send me a message that a strange traveling group of 4 women are making their way across the Element Lands, putting on magic shows. The report came from a small village in the Land of Wind. From what my agent managed to find out they're from the western lands and are traveling around in their RV as they call it. He couldn't find out where they got a machine like that from. That Rv of theirs is very fast and able to travel through just about any kind of terrain. The report he sent me was 5 days old," Jiraiya said.

"Wait 5 days from Land of Wind to here?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes that machine of theirs can travel from here to Land of Wind in 5 days but of course they were putting on shows and stopping by villages on the way here," Jiraiya said.

"So is it safe to let them in?" Kakashi ask.

"Keep a close eye on them," Jiraiya said. "We're still weak from the invasion."

"Yes," Kakashi said as waves for the gate guards to open the gate.

"By the way how's Naruto?" Kakashi ask once he and Jiraiya were alone.

"The seal is weakening, the other one not the one containing the fox. Soon it will no longer be effecting him," Jiraiya said.

"He won't be under control much longer then?" Kakashi ask.

"No and we can't have him thinking of any thoughts that isn't about the good for the village. His parents knew what kind of life he would lived and made sure he'll stay loyal," Jiraiya said.

"At least he has his godfather looking after him," Kakashi said looking at him.

"I rather be out and gathering research for my books," Jiraiya said. "I have to teach him so much while fixing the seal. You're not a very good teacher. The only thing he learn from you was tree climbing and that's it."

"I could say the same about you being his godfather," Kakashi said.

"Just remember he's no longer apart of your team. He's my student and I'll be training him as the weapon he should have been for this village," Jirayia said.

!

In the RV -

"You girls heard that's?" Twilight said as she turn on her hearing device in her ear piece to listen on in what's happening around them. It work like those listening devices that people use to hear what people are saying far away but better thanks to all the advance tech they gotten from the future world. As they didn't want to enter a place that is planning on robbing them. It help them in the last few villages where some people wanting to take their wheels or treads with the RV being on tank treads now.

"Naruto in this world is only seen as a weapon and seems to have a mind Jutsu on him?" Sunset ask.

"Just great a board strokes kind of world," Trixie said. "This is just like Pokemon world all over again."

"You three been to a Pokemon world?" Kasumi ask.

"Yup and it's just like the anime but with one big difference. The humans in that world also breed and raise Pokemon to eat," Sunset said. (4)

"That must have been shocking," Kasumi said as she noticed that the girls don't eat meat. Well they have no problems eating eggs and milk and what's made out of them, but not meat.

"Yup it was. And this world ninja world sees Naruto as nothing more then a weapon even placing a mind control spell on him," Sunset said.

"So what do we do?" Kasumi ask.

"Well we can go to another world?" Trixie said.

"But Naruto is being used as a weapon," Twilight growled being reminded of how the princess had used her. She drove the RV into the village once the gates were fully open.

"To protect a village that doesn't care about him and a godfather who would rather have fun then take care of someone who needed him," Sunset said on the same train of thought as Twilight is.

"Well here we go again," Trixie said seeing the looks on their faces.

"Again?" Kasumi ask.

"They get like this when they discover that someone is being used as a tool. As the princess did with them. So we're going to be here for awhile," Trixie said.

"This happen before?" Kasumi ask.

"You have no idea," Trixie sighed.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - If you read the books or seen the cartoon of The Magic School Bus, wouldn't you want to have a vehicle that can transforms into just about anything.

2 - Female ninjas in real life were dress in normal clothes and gather information by offering their bodies to get it. They did assassinated but were never train to fight as they do in anime and manga as they were train to gather information not fight or kill.

3 - The power ups work as they do in the Mario verse. As in no matter what kind of attack is used on the user that would outright kill them, all it does is change the user back to normal as in the game. So any user can be beaten around but as long as they don't suffer from a killing blow they won't revert back to normal and when that happens the wounds they got in their power up form are gone as well. As they just go back being normal as they were before they used the power up as in the game.

4 - The anime never did show where the meat people and Pokemon eat came from.

!


	8. Chapter 8

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A door that badly needed to be oiled crack open for the first time in years. Celestia step into a room she had ordered lock and no one enter till she allowed it. The room is a bedroom that was as she last seen it, the maids had clean up the room before the room was lock shut. The bedroom is that of her former student Sunset Shimmer when she was living in the castle. And the one who took away Twilight Sparkle.

She had the guards search for them, following every rumor about sightings of them. Before the mirror portal closed for another 30 moons she personally went to the other world with an escort much to the surprise of her human counterpart. They had no idea where Sunset is either and while there was a Twilight in that world it wasn't her Twilight.

They did discover where Sunset had lived while in the human world. A old store building that's been abandon for years. Sunset had been living in the old office room which from its state and repairs done to it was the only home Sunset knew in that world. There was power but it came from a extension cord that was connected to a nearby building. And what few belongings she own showed how she lived and how she survived in the human world. She collected cans and bottles to make money as well as stealing to survive. Something she was already use to before Celestia found her.

Celestia look around the bedroom covered in dust, remembering the past. She remembered the little filly that use to run around in the room and the look of joy when she was shown her room for the first time. She was living in the streets when Celestia discover her after she started that huge blaze when she wanted to stay warm for the night. She never seen someone with that much raw power and she took her in as her student. She train her so that when the time came she'll be able to free her sister from the evil that bound her. But Sunset only had eyes on her and didn't made any friends, instead she only wanted to be with her. Celestia realized that Sunset only wanted her attention and none other. It was by sheer chance that Twilight magic revealed to be as powerful as Sunset.

After she caught Sunset learning dark magic she replaced her with Twilight who unlike Sunset already had a family. She planned on keeping an eye on Sunset but she escape into the mirror. Learning from her mistakes with Sunset she began training Twilight into becoming the one who will free her sister from the evil that has her in its grips. But Twilight also came with her own problems and rather study then make friends. It was just blind luck things work out as well as it did. If Sunset was still around at the time she would have been her backup incase Twilight failed.

Now both of her students are gone. Both leaving letters to her, with Twilight leaving letters to her friends and family. Now the greatest defense for Equestria is now gone. Without the bearer of magic the other elements are useless. She is now searching for a replacement for Twilight. She remembered a talented unicorn name Trixie but she became a stage pony instead and after a show in Ponyvile she just disappeared.

"Sister?" Luna ask entering the room.

"I lost both of them," Celestia said. "I had such high hopes for both of them."

"Playing the trickster and stealth mentor has backfired on you. Hiding things and sending Twilight to handle things with no help at all. It's surprising it took her so long to see it," Luna said.

"I was only doing what I had to do to free you," Celestia said.

"Yes and I am grateful for it. But all of you manipulations that you have done to both of them. I know what you wanted to happen with Twilight and with Sunset before her. But that wasn't how either of us became alicorns. Now both of them are gone," Luna said.

"And with Cadence calling off the wedding till Twilight returns. There is no hope unless either of us marries, to see if one can be born as one," Celestia said.

"Her friends and family are still looking for Twilight. So you mustn't give up hope," Luna said.

"I know but without her. The elements are now powerless and the Changelings are still out there along with others. I going to take in another student and I won't make the same mistakes that cost me both Sunset and Twilight," Celestia said.

"Taking in another student already?" Luna ask.

"It's been more then a year and still no signs and if they're in the human world it be years till the mirror opens again," Celestia said.

"Remember dear sister of what you done to drive both of them away. Or you'll be seeing the next one leave your side as well," Luna said.

"I know but after watching so many dear friends and love ones, I knew from foal to old age come and go. Neither of us can afford to feel as our ponies do," Celestia said sadly. (1)

"I know sister," Luna said as she and her sister will outlive so many till they to will finally die.

!

1 - Being immortal or very long lived does force one to get use to death of people close to you. As anyone with a pet you watch grow from baby to old age knows that you'll outlive them.

!


	9. Chapter 9

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Tsuande was doing paperwork in her office when a loud crash got her attention. Looking out of the window she spotted what was causing all the noise. Jiraiya was running down the street being chase by... a train? Well the engine part of the train anyways. And there's a woman poking her upper part of her body out from the top throwing what looks like firework jutsus at him. And he's leading the strange vehicle towards the Hokage tower.

"Shizune!" Tsuande shouted out.

"Yes?" Shizune said coming in.

"What's going on?" Tsuande ask pointing out of the window causing Shizune to look out to see what her teacher is pointing at.

"What the?" Shizune ask wondering what's happening.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHAMELESS PERVERT!" the girl throwing the fireworks shouted out loud enough for all to hear.

"Oh that's why," both Tsuande and Shizune deadpanned.

"Better stop this before the village is wreck," Tsuande said leaping out of the window.

Tsuande leap down and landed in front of the train like vehicle and grab the front of it. She expected to be able to just stop it dead in it's tracks but to her surprise the vehicle didn't stop it actually push her backwards, making her dig her feet into the street just to slow it down. She tried lifting the vehicle but to her surprise it's really heavy, much heavier then she would expect for something of it's size. She had to pump more chakra into her body just to lift it into the air causing the driver to stop Then she drop it and caught her breath, she hadn't needed to use that much power since she fought with her old teammate. The ninjas of the village quickly surrounded the vehicle.

"Hey!" Trixie shouted still sticking halfway out of the top of the RV. "Can't you see we're after that pervert!"

"And wrecking the village while you're at it," Tsuande said before turning to Jiraiya. "What did you do this time?"

"I have no idea. I don't remember ever using her as research," Jiraiya said.

"What else do you really expect from him? So many women he peak over the years and only interested in their bodies. I would bet if I was naked he would remember as that's all he cares about," Trixie said.

"True," Tsuande said.

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted.

"All me and my friends want is to stake him to the ground by his limbs then take turns kicking his balls. And any woman here is welcome to join in," Trixie said.

"Hmm," Tsuande said stroking her chin with that thought.

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted. "Are you forgetting all the damage she and that thing has done?"

"He's right," Tsuande said.

"We'll handle that. After we take care of him," Trixie said as she bang the top of the RV. "Sunset it's your turn!"

"RIght Trixie!" a voice boom inside the RV. The side door of the RV open and to the surprise of the ninjas a giantess step out. She stood over 11 feet and is dress in a red and yellow body suit that covered all by her head. She is armed with gauntlets that made her forearms look bigger then they are.

"Alright pervert this time you're not dealing with a little girl!" Sunset shouted as she glared at Jiraiya.

"Wait you peek on her when she was a little girl?" Tsuande ask glaring at Jiraiya.

"I...," Jiraiya could only say as he found himself at the center of death glares from the other female ninjas.

"He peeks on women at the baths. Are you really surprise he also peeks on young girls while he's at it," Trixie shouted out.

"No," Tsuande admitted with the female ninjas presents all nodding in agreement.

"So get out of the way so, I can pound him," Sunset said.

"Sorry but, I can't let you do that. He does deserve being beating but he's needed to be in good health," Tsuande said.

"Then, I'm going through you," Sunset said as she stomps towards Tsuande to get to Jiraiya who is behind her.

"Sorry but that's as far as you go, you might be bigger then me but...," Tsuande was caught off as Sunset pick her up and toss her aside. Tsuande landed on her feet and jump back in front of Sunset and grab her hands when she leaned down grab her again. But to her surprise like when she tried to stop the RV she found herself being push back.

"You're pretty strong for an old woman," Sunset said as her servos of her powersuit work at full power to overcome Tsuande's increasing strength as she pumps more chakra to push back.

"And you're strong for a girl your age," Tsuande said surprise of how strong the giant girl is. She's has to increase her chakra to a level that she saves for real fights.

"And, I'm taller then you are," Sunset said as she stood up at her full height lifting Tsuande by her hands off the ground and began spinning in place with Tsuande being spun around like an adult doing the same with a child. Sunset let go of Tsuande sending her flying through the air.

Tsuande quickly right herself as she flew towards a building and hit the building with her feet. She pump her feet with chakra to stop her from damaging the building and her legs. She sprang herself back in front of Sunset, this time ready for her. She's quickly realized that not only Sunset is a giantess but she is just as strong as she is, but only as long as she's holding back that is. But if she does go all out the village would be damage from the fight, as she doesn't know how much Sunset is also holding back. And while the Leaf ninjas around her would help her in the fight, the villagers who have gathered around would be caught up in the fight as well.

"Alright that's it. This ends here," Tsuande said as she firmly plants her feet into the ground and pumps herself full of chakra.

"You're right. I don't have to beat up Jiraiya," Sunset said.

"Oh you come to your senses?" Tsuande ask.

"No. My friends already did it," Sunset said pointing behind Tsuande.

The Leaf ninjas turn around and saw Jiraiya is a beaten mess with 3 young women standing around him. The white haired one who was throwing those firework jutsus now wore a cape and a strange hat covered in stars. The other girl who look to be the same age as the first one but has purple hair. Then the last who looks to be older, who while dress in a blue and white bodysuit like Sunset and isn't a giant. She is clearly the oldest with a figure that is showed off by the bodysuit she's wearing that hug her figure very tightly. Tsuande stared at the long woman with a figure that while she isn't as big as she is, she might still be in her growing phase, as she puts her ages in her early 20s. And there was the way she carried herself, she's a train ninja.

"Hi. My name is Twilight and while you all had your attention on those two we just went and beat him up for peeking on us," Twilight said. (1)

"And he's not going to be getting up anytime soon," Trixie said as she and Twilight might not be skilled fighters, but they did have the same power armor underneath their normal clothes that gave them super strength.

"Well let's go girls. We're here for a reason and, I waited for years to do it," Kasumi said.

"And what's that?" Tsuande said holding her hand up to stop the ninjas around her from attacking.

"I spent years training myself to become like Minato the 4th Hokage," Kasumi said.

"And don't let Kasumi go on about it," Trixie said.

"She just goes on about it," Sunset said.

"She met him when she was younger when her family was on a trip here and got her wanting to become a ninja. So once her family left the Element Countries and back home in the western lands, she train herself, even finding a runaway ninja who taught her. And once she learn that we her friends are heading here. She tagged along so that she could come here and fulfill her dream of meeting him again," Sunset said.

"You're here to meet Minato?" Tsuande said her tone soften as she realized that these girls didn't know about what happen to him. News of what happen only spread because of the other ninja villages and they coming from the western lands who don't have ninja villages wouldn't had heard of what happens here. (2)

"Hey! What's happen!" Naruto shouted as he came running up to the beaten form of Jiraiya.

"He was being a pervert and we beat him up," Twilight answers.

"Again?" Naruto ask.

"This happens alot doesn't it?" Sunset ask Tsuande.

"Sadly yes. But not as bad as your friends did," Tsuande said.

"No wonder he keeps doing it then," Sunset said.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Naruto ask as Kasumi is staring at him. She is studying his face like she's looking for something.

"You look just like the 4th Hokage," Kasumi said pointing out something that's been in everyone's faces but no one ever saw in all the years, Naruto has been alive.

"What?" Naruto ask caught off guard.

Tsuande's eyes widen as the woman before her saw something that no one else ever saw in the village. She already knows who Naruto's parents are and would keep it a secret as long as she could. She looks around at the other Leaf ninjas and the villagers who are watching. It's clear that all of them are seeing how much Naruto looks like Minato, now that it's been pointed out to them. (3)

"You must be Minato's son. This is great you can take me back to your home and, I can reintroduce myself to him. It's been years since, I saw him last," Kasumi said.

"But I'm not his... son," Naruto said as his mind began racing with the very idea and how much it made sense.

"What you mean you look just like him," Trixie said.

"And isn't that his face up there on the side of the mountain?" Sunset ask pointing to said mountain.

"Even from what, I'm standing at. I can see how much you look like your father," Twilight said.

"Granny?" Naruto ask looking at Tsuande his face lost with the storm of emotion welling up inside of him.

"We need to talk in my office," Tsuande said as she walks up to Naruto and picks him up carrying him to the Hokage Tower.

'I hope this plan works," Kasumi thought to herself as she's going along with the plan that her new friends thought up of after learning how Naruto is being treated and being groom to become.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The cast of Naruto's world are all following the rules that their type of anime follows. Everyone just watching a fight happening and not helping whoever one you're with or doing something while everyone is watching the fight. Talking in the middle of the fight and both sides just standing there talking. Just standing there while someone is powering up or doing a long winded power move, instead of attacking. And of course no one attacking the villain who explains their master plan expecting that the hero will not just attack them or kill them. Also there's the whole letting the other guy get up in a fight and recover to fight more instead of just beating them till they stop moving. Twilight and the others don't follow those kind of rules that's found in almost all action anime and manga.

2 - In older days it could take years for news to arrive of what happen in another country. And the Element Countries don't really have newspapers from what, I remember that has news from all over, like in One Piece.

3 - Seeing how many children in anime and manga are just smaller copies of their parents, no one ever saw how much Naruto looks like Minato. Which is just a rule that happens so many times in fiction that it's the same as no one figuring out that Superman is Clark Kent even if Clark Kent is standing right next to a life size poster or statue of Superman. Twilight and the girls like in real life would see the family connection when comparing the face of the child to the parent. As often the kid is just a smaller copy of the parent.

!


	10. Chapter 10

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Tsuande let out a sigh as Naruto left her office after she and him had a long talk. She was force to reveal so much which she had planned on telling him when he was older and deeply connected to the village. She was planning on telling him after she place the clan restoration act on him and he has kids on the way which would keep him in the village. Now thanks to those girls pointing out that he's Minato's son she has to change and step up the time frame of her plan. Not only that but because of those girls the whole village will know who Naruto's parents are by tomorrow, then the other villages will learn that too. She ordered ninjas to be posted to keep an eye on Naruto, she couldn't risk him doing something stupid, not with the mind seal weakening.

"Kakashi what happen?" Tsuande ask looking at the ninja who remained hidden during her talk with Naruto.

"The moment Jiraiya appeared to talk with the girls in their transport, the girl Trixie pop out and shouted 'It's that pervert! Hit the gas Twilight." The girl Trixie began throwing firework like jutsus at Jiraya while their transport tried to run him over," Kakashi explain. (1)

"I see," Tsuande said. "How is he?"

"He's still being work on by the doctors. It be months before he's back on his feet. Those women broke most of his bones and his privets... well it doesn't look good for him ever using them again," Kakashi said.

"They have super strength too. Just great. I'll see what I can do for him," Tsuande said.

"I still can't believe they figure out that Naruto is Minato's son," Kakashi said.

"He does look like him," Tsuande said. "I'm just surprise how they connected it when no one else has done. Speaking of which where are they?"

"They step up shop just outside the village close to the training grounds. They're a traveling band of performers and traders," Kakashi said.

"I read Jiraiya's report on them. It's hard not to know about them, not with that machine of theirs. But the report didn't say anything about one of them being a giant," Tsuande said.

"She might be using a jutsu to make her large," Kakashi said. "But then again there was something strange about them and Trixie throwing all of those jutsus around like nothing. It didn't feel like chakra."

"Bring one of them here. The Kasumi girl, I have much to ask her," Tsuande said.

A ninja entered the room.

"You have something to report?" Tsuande ask.

"Two of the female travelers have disappeared," he reported.

"What?" Tsuande ask.

"The travelers Kasumi and Twilight walk into the village and just disappeared. The other two are still at their RV as they call their machine setting up a stand," the ninja reported.

"How did that happen?" Tsuande ask.

!

Elsewhere -

Twilight and Kasumi walk down the streets of the Leaf Village looking for where Naruto lives. No one was taking any notice of them after they duck behind cover to hide from the ninjas following them and came out in a disguise. Which is nothing more then a straw hats and glasses. Which to the surprise of Kasumi fooled the ninjas who were following them.

"Is this normal?" Kasumi ask her eyes darting around but saw and sense no ninjas watching them.

"Pretty much. It gets some getting use to but places like this one. You'll be surprise how easy it is to fool people," Twilight said having casted a spell that would keep anyone from overhearing them.

"But this is... this is just... this would have never work back home," Kasumi said as there is no way it's this easy.

"You are from a game base world with it's own rules. This world on the other hand is base on either the manga or the anime. Which follows the rules that are use in them," Twilight said.

"So this work?" Kasumi ask.

"Till you point it out to someone or reveal yourself," Twilight said. "As long as it works, it works. Just go with it. Besides common sense isn't something everyone has in these worlds." (2)

"But aren't there people who can see through this?" Kasumi ask.

"I guess but it only works when the plot demands it. Or if people know the person well, which none of these ninjas know us well enough to see through this getup," Twilight said.

"This doesn't happen in my world does it?" Kasumi ask.

"I don't think so. But once we return to your world, let us test it out," Twilight said.

"This is like putting on a trench-coat and hat," Kasumi said.

"We're going to test that out in a superhero world and see if it works," Twilight said.

"Really which one?" Kasumi ask.

"Don't really know. It depends," Twilight said as she looks around. "Well were are we going?"

"The anime and manga never showed where he lives," Kasumi said.

"Good thing, I can locate him with magic," Twilight said as she cast a spell to locate Naruto.

"Wait how?" Kasumi ask.

"Oh, I went and cast a locator tag spell on him when we saw him," Twilight said.

"Or we can just follow him," Kasumi said spotting Naruto walking down a side street with a escort of two ninjas. They're keeping people from talking or getting near Naruto.

"Or we can just follow them," Twilight agreed.

!

Naruto's Apartment -

Naruto sat down on his bed after shutting the blinds of his window too be by himself in the dark, his head spinning with all that he has learned. He learn so much of his past, who his parents are, and that Jiraiya is his godfather and that Tsuande is the only living family member he has left. She told him she was going to reveal it all to him when he was of age as his parents wanted, but thanks to those travelers revealing that he's Minato and Kushina's son she had to reveal it to him sooner. She said she is going to make it official that he is the heir of parents clans, hers, and Jiraiya's. Then she sent him home with an escort and told him she explain more later.

Naruto was just left with his mind numb with all that he has learned. All this time he thought he was alone and now he found out that he's the son of the hero of the village and that he has two family members who could had... raise him when he was younger. There was something that was telling him to just accept it and forgive them. But that voice that was always in the back of his head was fading away. He never notice it before till he started to think why he's always forgiving people and wanted to protect them. He slowly realized that there was a voice telling him to remain loyal and forgive people. He thinks it started when Orochimaru did something to him during the exams. Now that voice is fading away and he's thinking about things he has never thought of before.

"Why did they never came and look after me?" Naruto ask himself as he lay on his bed.

"Because they never cared to do it, till they had to and only to keep you as a weapon for this village," Kasumi said as she and Twilight step out of his bathroom. Twilight had cast a spell that would keep them hidden to anyone outside of the apartment.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto ask.

"To talk to you. Sorry about revealing the whole secret about your parents like that. But it's the only way to get any answers out of Tsuande. And the whole chasing Jiraiya was just an act as we overheard him talking about you with Kakashi," Twilight said.

"What about?" Naruto ask ready to attack if he needed to.

Twilight didn't say anything as she cast a spell making a glowing orb appear in her hands. The spell played the audio recording she made when she was listening to Kakashi and Jiraiya in case she needed to hear it again in case she missed something. Seeing that movie Zootopia gave her the idea to record things just in case she needed it for something, and to test out the recording app she gotten for her omni-tool. Which came in handy to prove to Trixie and Sunset that she did ask them to do some clean up around the RV which they said they didn't agree too, and she played the recording of them saying yes.

Naruto stared at the orb as voices of Kakashi and Jiraiya came out of it.

"By the way how's Naruto?" Kakashi ask.

"The seal is weakening, the other one not the one containing the fox. Soon it will no longer be effecting him," Jiraiya said.

"He won't be under control much longer then?" Kakashi ask.

"No and we can't have him thinking of any thoughts that isn't about the good for the village. His parents knew what kind of life he would lived and made sure he'll stay loyal," Jiraiya said.

"At least he has his godfather looking after him," Kakashi said looking at him.

"I rather be out and gathering research for my books," Jiraiya said. "I have to teach him so much while fixing the seal. You're not a very good teacher. The only thing he learn from you was tree climbing and that's it."

"I could say the same about you being his godfather," Kakashi said.

"Just remember he's no longer apart of your team. He's my student and I'll be training him as the weapon he should have been for this village," Jirayia said.

Twilight made the orb disappear and stared at Naruto. She knows the look too well on his broken face. She sees it when she looks in the mirror or Sunset whenever they talk about the past. All 3 of them are just tools for either their mentor, or even their own parents.

"Why are you doing this? Showing me the truth? That everyone I thought cared about me... just see me as a weapon?" Naruto choke out.

"Because, I'm the same as you," Twilight said. "I was nothing more then a replacement for a tool that my mentor threw away. That both of use have been used and only seen as something to be used when it's needed. Then put away till we're needed again. That's why when, I heard them talking about how you're being used as a weapon and that they're using mind control to make you stay loyal. I had to help you."

"Why?" Naruto ask.

"Because, I care," Twilight said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The reason why Jiraiya didn't just leap onto a building or use a jutsu to escape instead of just running. Is because that's what happens in cases like that, with the one being chase forgetting their own powers and skills.

2 - Yes, I know it's dumb but you must remember common sense in fictions like Naruto is a very rare thing that is only heard about in myth and legends. Besides if there was common sense in Naruto then more then half of the plot would be gone.

!


	11. Chapter 11

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Inside the RV both Twilight and Kasumi return and inform Trixie and Sunset of what happen with Naruto. Kasumi was still having a hard time believing how easy it was to fool the ninjas just wearing a hat and glasses. Which both Sunset and Trixie weren't surprise at all, having watch and read plenty of fiction of the type that Naruto is. And one thing they learn is that common sense is thrown out the window and nothing makes sense in how people do things. Which is lucky as they wouldn't have gotten this far if the ninjas were using common sense, and that Naruto wouldn't need help if they did either.

"So Naruto knows the truth now. What do we do from here?" Sunset said who is still in her super form which she gotten to like being a giant.

"Fire tons of my fireworks around the village?" Trixie ask.

"No. We're not at that point yet," Twilight said.

"But what about the fox inside of him? Do any of you have a spell to get it out of him?" Kasumi ask.

"That's the hard part. It's not magic but chakra which is different. I tried sensing it but couldn't, and it seems the ninjas can't sense magic either," Twilight said. (1)

"That explains so much," Trixie said.

"I never heard of a spell like that. And using a spell on him when we have no understanding of magic might kill him," Sunset said.

"So the fox has to stay in him," Kasumi said.

"Well there is someone we know who can handle it," Twilight said.

"Who do we know who can pull an energy being out of someone without killing them?" Sunset ask.

"Sure we met some magic users but none of them have that kind of power," Trixie said.

"Not magic but with sciences," Twilight said.

"Who? Doc Brown?" Kasumi ask.

"No we haven't gone to a 'Back To The Future' world yet," Sunset said.

"Who is it that you're talking about?" Trixie ask.

"The sociopathic yet brilliant scientist Rick Sanchez," Twilight said.

"WHAT!" both Sunset and Trixie shouted.

"That asshole?" Sunset said.

"I thought we all agreed to never go back to him for help," Trixie growled.

"He's the only one that we know who can simply invent something, as long as we pay him of course," Twilight said.

"Who is Rick?" Kasumi ask.

"Think of Doc Brown with no morals and is a raging alcoholic. He's from a cartoon world that is real life base in the worse way. As if you freeze someone they're just frozen in ice, harmless freezing. But in his world if you freeze someone and they fall over, they break like glass. He already invented inter-dimensional travel and seen more worlds then we have and learn so much from what he saw and stole. He's more then smart enough to figure out a way to free Naruto from the fox, as long as we pay him," Twilight explains.

"Pay him?" Kasumi ask.

"We have a deal with him. We ask him for something and he'll make it for us for a price. Think of him as the merchant you buy things from in games as the stuff he makes shouldn't work but it does," Sunset said.

"But we can't stand him. He's so... he just never never considers the full consequences of his actions. The things he makes when we ask how it works. All he does is say we're too dumb to ever understand," Trixie said. (2)

"But then again he does have what we need. And if not we can always go to that place where all those counterparts of his hang out," Twilight said.

"Fine," Sunset said as she walks over to the computer and type in some keys on the keyboard, bringing up the video phone app that they gotten from Rick which can connect to other worlds.

Kasumi watch this wondering what this Rick is like. Then she saw a man who looks to be in his 60's with white spiky hair appear on the screen. And he was drinking a beer and then stop giving off a burp.

"Oh it's you girls? So what problem you three are facing that you're useless magic can't handle?" Rick ask.

"Our magic isn't useless!" Trixie snaps at him.

"Sure miss show pony. If that's the reason then why are you calling me?" Rick said while making jaw snapping with his hand.

"We need something to take out a energy being from a kid in a ninja world. I collected data...," Twilight began but was stop as Rick held up his hand.

"Let me guess. You're in a world of ninjas that's you know as fictional where you came from called Naruto or something dumb like that," Rick said as he walks off screen.

"How do you know that?" Twilight ask.

"Remember the Council of Ricks?" Rick ask off screen.

"One of them came from a Naruto setting right?" Sunset ask.

"Yup he did and he went and took away all chakra from that world and is now running a big company there making things that everyone needs. Boy, I sure wish my world was a magic or something like that. Those Ricks always have some much fun taking away the powers to show everyone the power of sciences beats their dumb magic or what not. Of course some of them just combine it making them techno magic something. The Rick I'm talking about is Naruto's grandfather and when he learn what happen, boy was he pissed off. He went and took all chakra from his world and now selling weapons and tech to the Lords for big money," Rick said as he brought out was looks like a vacuum cleaner.

"What happen to the Leaf Village?" Kasumi ask.

"Oh you girls have a new party member. What a minute you're the ninja chick in that game that my grandson jacks off to," Rick said bluntly.

"Rick!" Twilight said gross out like the other girls.

"What? Can't handle that men jack off? News flash that's what happens. Like you girls never do that," Rick said causing the girls to blush.

"What happen to the village?" Kasumi ask again wanting to talk about something besides self pleasure.

"He went and shrunk the entire village and is using them to power his car battery. They work themselves to power up his battery and if they stop he just kill all of them," Rick said. "He also gave out blue prints at the Rick Council for any Rick to use if they ever have to deal with chakra. And lucky for all of you, I happen to have this vacuum that is able to suck that fox right out of him. For a price that is, but of course I'm willingly to make it half if you girls go and give me the fox after you're done."

"Why?" Twilight ask.

"Do you even want to know?" Rick ask.

"No," Sunset said. "How much?"

"10,000 gold coins," Rick said.

"WHAT?" Twilight shouted out.

"I am taking off half if you give me the fox. Besides have any of the stuff, I sold you are bad?" Rick ask.

"No," the girls admitted.

"I'm many things but doing a bad job on something, I sell isn't one of them," Rick said.

"But still 10,000 gold coins?" Trixie ask.

"Adam smith hates your guts," Rick stated.

"It will safely suck the fox out of Naruto right?" Kasumi ask.

"Yes it will. I used it a few times. It works on any kind of energy being. But, I will also expect half of that with some gems from that world with that gay elf," Rick said.

"Alright," Twilight said as she walks over to their truck of holding and pulled out rolls of coins till she had 5,000 coins. Then she started pulling out rupees.

"You girls been to many game world?" Kasumi ask seeing all those coins.

"Yup been to plenty of worlds where gold coins are just about everywhere," Trixie said.

"And there is no hero discount," Sunset said.

"Well unlike you girls, I have bills to pay. The stuff, I need to make my inventions aren't cheap," Rick said.

"Here," Twilight said placing the money on a platform.

"What's that?" Kasumi ask.

"It's a teleporter that sends me money and for me to give them what they pay for. Something, I hook up after, I was paid to rebuild their RV with the technology they pick up in other worlds," Rick said.

"And it cost us an arm and a leg," Trixie said.

"Well you got what you paid for," Rick said taking the money and sending them the vacuum.

"Alright," Trixie said grabbing the vacuum.

"Also the power-up pills will be ready soon," Rick said.

"Power-up pills?" Kasumi ask.

"It beats eating a flower or mushroom," Sunset said.

"Yup and once I'm done working on it, I'm going to make alot of money," Rick said.

"We did gave you the samples so you shouldn't be making us pay you that much," Trixie glared at him.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about how the mushroom makes you bigger. I have already figured out how to make it so it just grows certain body parts and not just make you into a giant like bacon hair," Rick said.

"HEY!" Sunset growled.

"You're making pills that make penises bigger," Twilight deadpanned looking at him.

"Yup as well as with women who want bigger breasts or butts or both," Rick said.

"Well thanks for your help. We'll call you again when we have the fox," Twilight said shutting off the vid.

"Is he always like that?" Kasumi ask.

"Nope. We caught him on a good day," Trixie said.

"Now what?" Sunset ask.

A video screen pop up showing the outside of the RV. Two ninjas are outside knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Sunset ask bringing down the shield to allow them to hear what's happening outside and people from outside to hear.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with Kasumi," one of the ninjas said.

"Alright, I'm coming," Kasumi said.

"What's the plan?" Sunset ask putting up the shield again. She and the others all stared at Twilight.

"I'm going to need some time to think about that," Twilight said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The ninjas can't sense magic but can be effected by it, as Twilight and the others can't sense it either.

2 - Rick from 'Rick and Morty' is that smart and be able to invent something that can take the fox out of Naruto. And anyone who says otherwise, Rick will give them the finger and just do it while explaining how stupid they are and talking like they know anything when he already knows what's what. He went and took the curses out of the objects that the Devil was selling with his tech. So Rick will give anyone the finger and tell them to fuck off while he does something that can't be done just to show the one who told him it can't be done.

!


	12. Chapter 12

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Kasumi sat down in front of the Hokage desk with Tsuande locking her eyes on her the moment she walked in. She wore her normal ninja outfit but wore her powersuit underneath it, and have power-ups just in case. If things go bad she's going to need all the advantage she can get her hands on. She stared at the older woman in front of her a ninja with years of combat experience and is very powerful. She does have the advantage of having read the manga and watch the anime that she knows all of her powers and abilities, of course she remembers what the girls told her about fictional worlds having board strokes in what is made in other worlds.

"You really made a mess of things. His parents didn't want him to know who they are till he was of age," Tsuande said.

"It wasn't like you had signs around telling people not to point out who his parents are. I'm surprise no one ever pointed it out before. It's not like it was that hard to see how much he looks like his father," Kasumi said.

"I'm surprise myself," Tsuande admitted. Thinking about it she wonders why no one ever said anything about it, the villagers she can understand with them hating the fox but the other travelers and visiting ninjas from other villages who knew Minato never saw it either.

"So why am, I here?" Kasumi ask.

"The ninjas watching you and the girl Twilight lost the two of you after you two walk into the village. You two disappeared about an hour, which I had everyone searching for you two. They couldn't find either of you two till they saw you two walking back to your transport. So tell me what did you two did during that time?" Tsuande ask.

"Looking around," Kasumi said.

"You went to see Naruto didn't you," Tsuande stated.

"Do you have any proof?" Kasumi ask.

"I had Naruto brought to me and, I question him myself. What did you two did to him? He's now believes that he's nothing but a weapon for this village and that there's a mind jutsu place on him by his parents," Tsuande said.

"Told him the truth," Kasumi said.

"Who are you? You and your band? Where did you come from?" Tsuande ask.

"Why so interested?" Kasumi ask.

"Some members of one of the clans tried to scan you girls and to their surprise they found that none of you have any chakra at all. Which should make all of you dead. No one has no chakra in them," Tsuande ask.

"Simple we never had any to begin with," Kasumi said.

"Did you girls came for Naruto?" Tsuande snapped at her suddenly.

"Well since you ask. Me and my friends came here to see this village and see the place that Naruto's father came from. But as we waited to be let it, Twilight overheard Jiraiya and Kakashi talking about Naruto and the seal that made him always forgive and want to be apart of this village," Kasumi explains.

"So you four overheard what was happening to Naruto and decided to help him?" Tsuande ask.

"My friends have issues with him being only valued as a weapon for this village. And how the people he trusted only see him as a tool reminds them of their old mentor," Kasumi said.

"Oh, so that's why," Tsuande mutters before glaring at Kasumi. "Well it doesn't matter. He's going to have his mind wipe and the seal restored."

"And making him into nothing but a weapon, for a village that hasn't earn it," Kasumi said.

"It doesn't matter what he wants. He's just a weapon and nothing more," Tsuande said.

"Then there is nothing left to say," Kasumi said. "We're taking Naruto with us."

"You really think you can-," Tsuande began to say but was cut off as Kasumi kick her deck with enough force to send it flying into her and through the wall.

Kasumi quickly used a Cape Feather giving her the yellow power cape that allows her to glide in the air. And more importantly allows her to take damage up to the point of dying but once the power-up wears off she just goes back to normal. With any effect or things that effected her in her power-up form gone. Just like in the game.

She spun around as kunais were thrown at her from the ninjas hidden in the room. Her cape deflected all the projectiles and to the surprise of the ninjas she spun into them. The cape hit them with the force of a boulder sending them flying into the walls of the towers or through them. Kasumi stop to look around surprise how strong the cape is, but then reminds herself that in the game a cape hit was a one-hit kill for the enemies.

Her train of thought ended as Tsunade came up from behind her and punch her in the back of the head. Tsuande blink as Kasumi's body glowed for a second and the cape she wore disappeared. Kasumi used that shock to jump backwards from Tsuande before she could follow with another attack.

"That should had killed you," Tsuande growled.

"Not holding back?" Kasumi ask.

"Not this time," Tsuande said.

"Good," Kasumi said as she activates the special power-up she and the other girls have when they don't have time to play around.

Tsuande blink as Kasumi started flashing different colors but shake it off and leap forward at her. She slams her fist into Kasumi's face holding nothing back, causing the entire tower to rock from the blow, windows breaking and the building itself cracking. Tsuande let out a scream of pain as her entire right arm broke, she would be surprise that any bone was left intact and that including her right shoulder.

"Starman power-up, completely invincible," Kasumi said as she returns the punch with her own to Tsuande's face sending her flying towards the Hokage mountain. (1)

The people of the Leaf Village look upwards, first at their hokage and her desk being thrown through the wall of the tower, then the shockwave the broke nearly every window around the tower when Tsuande jump back up. Then finally at Tsuande again as she was sent flying from the tower and slam into the Hokage mountain. She slammed into her grandfather's head with enough force to send much of the rock face to fall from around the impact hole she made. Everyone look upwards from where Tsuande was sent flying from to see one of the young women who revealed Naruto is Minato's son standing in the hole she made. And her body is flashing different colors before stopping.

"Girls you heard what's happening. Twilight you and Trixie go and find Naruto," Kasumi said over her omni-tool.

"Right," Twilight's voice responded having been listening to everything.

"Hold it right there!" Shizune shouted as she and a group of ninjas appeared behind Kasumi.

"Me and Sunset will keep them busy," Kasumi said. before closing the link.

"Sunset?" Shizune ask looking around and didn't see the giant anywhere.

"Over here," Sunset said as she pokes her head out from between Kasumi's breasts. Sure they're covered by a power suit and Kasumi wore her normal ninja outfit over it, but Sunset still felt it strange to be hiding there.

"What?" Shizune ask shock seeing the giant who threw her mentor around now the size of a small doll.

"Mini Mushroom," Sunset said as she leap out from between Kasumi's breasts and ate a Mega Mushroom.

Shizune and the other ninjas all step back as they stared upwards as Sunset grew right before their eyes. She became big, much bigger then they saw her last time and getting bigger with her breaking through the roof. The Hokage Tower already weaken by Tsuande's shockwave began to buckle underneath Sunset as she kept growing bigger and bigger. The ninjas run for it as the tower began to collapse underneath Sunset's weight. Kasumi leap onto Sunset's back using her long hair to climb on till she reached her shoulder, finding it safer to be there as the tower fell over on its side.

The villagers and ninjas alike all stared upwards as a now Giant summon size Sunset stood among the ruins of the tower.

"Kasumi ready?" Sunset ask looking at her shoulder which Kasumi is ridding on.

"Ready," Kasumi said as she used another Cape Feather and flew down at a group of ninjas and did a power slam into them before gliding back up into the air.

Sunset followed suit as she used her massive size and strength to destroy buildings as the ninjas's attacks did nothing to harm her. All the ninjas of the village leap into action. The combat train ones run to defend the village while the non combat ninjas lead the villagers to safety. And while that was happening, Twilight and Trixie in their RV race into the village heading towards Naruto, who still has the tracking spell Twilight put on him.

"Where are we going?" Trixie ask as she's driving through the village, as in through anything that's in her way.

"The ninjas who took Naruto look to be Root members, so we should be heading to their base," Twilight said. She had place a spying spell in Naruto's apartment before she and Kasumi left. And the ninjas who came in and took Naruto wore the uniforms that the Root members wore.

"Dazon should be there then," Trixie said.

"He should be," Twilight said.

"Good," Trixie said having read the manga knows he's the cause of many of the problems in this world.

"We get Naruto then you get to blow up stuff," Twilight said.

"Right," Trixie said before hitting the gas sending the RV speeding up to rescue Naruto before his mind is wipe.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - 1 - Starman power-up from the Mario games. There's a reason why it's so rare. And why Twilight and the girls keep some on them.

!


	13. Chapter 13

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

The Leaf village became a battleground for the second time in less then a month. But unlike what happen during the exams where they were invaded by two other ninja villages, this time was giving many of the older villagers flashbacks of the demon fox. Trixie was in the driver seat driving the RV at full speed and at full power, smashing through anything in it's path. The ninjas escorting the villagers to safety are clearing a path for the RV by grabbing any villager in its way. As Trixie just tore through buildings as the RV was made to withstand things that a vehicle of the same size would never be able to survive, and the force field also protected it from any long range attacks the ninjas are throwing at it.

"Twilight are the weapon systems online?" Trixie shouted into the intercom.

"It's ready. All guns are armed with rubber bullets and launchers with flashbangs and teargas," Twilight said as she programs the auto-turrets of the RV.

"Rubber bullets. flashbangs and teargas?" Trixie ask.

"There are kids out there and we're trying to keep the collateral damage low," Twilight said.

"Sure the ninja rookies attacking us," Trixie said as the ninjas all around the RV are throwing everything at them. "They're throwing everything but the kitchen sink at us."

The RV made a loud clang sound as one of the ninjas throws a kitchen sink at the RV.

"Tell me that just didn't happen," Twilight deadpanned over the intercom.

"I thought that only works in cartoon worlds," Trixie said. (1)

"Don't go around speaking out loud of things like that," Twilight said.

"Right," Trixie said as she flips the auto weapons on and turrets and launchers pop up from all over the RV and under it just in case.

The ninjas attacking the RV were blasted away as the auto-turrets lock onto them and fired a hail of rubber bullets at them. And the launchers fired teargas all around the RV causing a cloud of tear gas to form around the RV, which Trixie turn on the filter on the view screen allowing her to see where she's going. The teargas causes severe eye, respiratory, and skin irritation, pain, vomiting, and even blindness. The ninjas tried to put on gas masks but unlike other gases the ninjas are use to, the teargas the girls are using also works on skin contact. The flashbangs cause deafness, stunning, temporarily or even permanently blinding the ninjas who were in the effected blast zones. (2)

"Make sure that you won't start blasting away once we get to the Roots HQ," Twilight said.

"Don't worry, I'm more then competent enough with the guns not to blast Naruto," Trixie said.

"Once, he's in range, I can teleport him," Twilight said.

"Why don't you just do it now?" Trixie ask.

"I only place a tracking spell on him not one that, I can lock onto and just teleport him to me. A spell like that would had taken too long for me to cast," Twilight said.

"Just teleport him when we see him. And make sure the main guns are ready. We're going to be blasting our way into the HQ," Trixie said. She flipped a switch and twin cannons came out in the front of the RV.

"The energy cannons are ready," Twilight said. The energy cannons are routed directly from its own plasma engines, giving the cannons the ability to punch through just about any shield target. Which the plasma engines can power an entire city which is made possible thanks to the RV being bigger on the inside.

"Good," Trixie said. She's using the computer screen to zero in on Naruto. She spotted where she's heading to, the side of the Hokage mountain with big metal doors in her way. Trixie smiles as she blasted the doors to pieces and drove into the Roots HQ.

!

Elsewhere in the village -

Sunset lifted Choza Akimichi up into the air over her head and slammed him into several buildings. He had grown into a giant to try to take her one but Sunset proved to be much stronger then he is. She then jumps high into the air and lands with all of her weight onto his stomach. The impact cause Choza to cough up blood and he puff in a cloud of smoke transforming back to normal size. Sunset lifted her foot to crush him, when Choza's son Choji can rolling in a ball and grab his dad as Sunset foot stomp on where he was.

"This is no good she's too big and strong," Shikamaru said to his father Shikaku. Too many ninjas were walking wounded and spent thanks to the invasion during the exams. He and his clan members have been trying to stop Sunset with their shadow jutsus. But it doesn't work on her as she just powers through their clan jutsu. (3)

"We got this!" Shino said as he appeared along with many members of his clan and they released their bugs to swarm Sunset.

"Look out!" Ino shouted who is with her father. She and the other members of her clan have tried to use their mind jutsu on Sunset but it didn't work, something is blocking their attacks.

Sunset had pulled out two teargas grenades from her data storage device. She pulled the pins and drops the grenades around her engulfing the village in a giant cloud of teargas. The gas created a great cloud that covered the entire village like thick smog that choke anyone who tried breathing it. She activated her helmet that pulls her long hair into it as the helmet wraps around her head. (4) With her entire body covered in an airtight seal the teargas wouldn't effect her. The bugs that were swarming around her were all quickly died from the gas as it acted like bug spray. The ninjas who lack full body protection had to flee for safety, lead by Kiba and the rest of his clan members who along with their dogs couldn't stand the gas.

The few ninjas in full body protection were either helping or busy trying to fight against Sunset. Kasumi still powered by the feather cape kept busy by taking off the gasmasks that the ninjas are wearing or damaging them where they didn't work anymore. With both her and Sunset in their sealed power suits they didn't have to worry about the gas or the limited vision the gas is causing. The suits are also spacesuits so there's noway the gas is going to effect them. (5)

!

At the hospital -

Jiraiya having been awaken by the noise had to call a nurse who had ninja training and strong enough chakra. Together with him talking her way through the the summon managed to summon one of the toads. Gamakichi was the one who was summon.

"Jiraiya and... whoever you are. Why did you summon me?" Gamakichi ask as he looks around the room.

"I need you to summon your father, Gamabunta," Jiraiya said.

"Why don't...," Gamakichi began asking only to see Jiraiya holding up his hands showing both them them are in a case.

"We're being attack so go and summon him," the nurse shouted as she grabs Gamakichi and runs him over to the window showing him the village engulf in a foul smelling smoke that he can smell and a giant woman smashing buildings. The room they're in is high enough where it's over the teargas cloud.

"Ok!" Gamakichi shouted as he summons his father. Which is something that him being his father he is able to do.

Gamabunta appearing right next to the hospital wondering why his son summon him. Than he felt the teargas stinging his skin but because of his size his head is above the cloud. Looking around he saw that the Leaf Village is once again under attack and this time it's by a giant woman in a body suit.

"Dad you need to stop her!" Gamakichi shouted out.

Gamabunta look to his side and saw his son along with a woman and Jiraiya sticking their heads out of a window.

"What's going on?" Gamabunta ask.

"We're being attack and you need to take...," Jiraiya began but was cut off.

Sunset seeing the giant toad appearing had reach down and lifted the fallen Hokage tower up. She slam it down on Gamabunta knocking him down to the ground and then lifted the tower up again repeating slamming it on him. She kept slamming the tower on him till the building finally broke in her hands. Not losing the momentum she took what large pieces of the destroyed building and kept hitting him, then when those broke she hit him with anything she could get her hands on till he puff away going back to the summon world. (6)

"Nice try," Sunset said as she got to her feet and turn her attention to the hospital.

Tsuande being force to use her rebirth jutsu after waking up in what was left of her grandfathers stone head, found the village covered in smoke and a giant Sunset is wreaking the village. Tsuande watch as Gamabunta was summon only for him to be knock down by Sunset and beaten till he puff away. She tore off a large chunk of her grandfathers stone head and throws it at Sunset's head. The rock face slam into the back of Sunset's head sending her falling to the ground and disappearing in the cloud of teargas.

Tsuande seeing Sunset is gone began leaping towards the hospital using the buildings that are sticking above the gas cloud. She doesn't know what the cloud is but the smell of it made her realize that whatever it is she can't breathe it. As she got closer to the hospital where Jiraiya is a giant arm burst out of the cloud trying to grab her. She managed to dodge it and landed on a nearby roof top. The building she's standing on began shaking as the building broke apart and fell over. Tsuande leap to another building and looking down saw through the opening in the cloud caused by the building falling that Sunset is still on the attack and is crawling on all fours using the cloud as cover. Tsuande began running as the buildings she stood on began falling down as Sunset seem to know where she is at all times and knocking down the buildings she's on.

!

Roots HQ -

Danzo shouted orders for his Root members to stop or delay the machine that's tearing its way through the underground base. Behind him strap to a gurney is Naruto who he finally has his hands on. He's been waiting for this day to come, he'll be able to turn the boy into the weapon he always should have been. Tsuande had him brought to him so that he be kept lock up till the seal could be restored and he would be train into being the weapon for the village. But those girls are ruining everything.

A wall burst apart as the RV came through and the autoguns blasted all the ninjas in the room before they could move. The guns stop firing leaving Danzo standing behind Naruto who is still strap to the gurney with a kunai ready to slice his throat. Twilight seeing this quickly teleports Naruto into the RV dropping the shields of the RV for a second to do so. She enjoys the look on Danzo's face when he saw Naruto disappear in front of him.

"Come out of...," Danzo began to say but was cut off as Trixie blasted him with the main guns reducing his body to nothing but a bloody mess.

"No fight for you," Trixie said.

"Twilight?" Naruto ask finding himself in a strange room with her.

"Welcome to the RV our home on wheels," Twilight said.

"You came for me?" Naruto ask not believing that someone he just met would come to save him.

"Of course we did," Twilight said as she lifts a vacuum cleaner up. "Now hold still while, I get that fox out of you."

"What?" Naruto ask.

"We're taking you with us and away from this village," Trixie said over the com as she shifted gears and turn the RV around.

"Away?" Naruto ask.

"I'm sorry Naruto but we couldn't just leave you here to be used as a weapon for a place that mistreated you like this," Twilight said as she activated the vacuum and place it on Naruto's stomach.

"Why?" Naruto ask feeling something being sucked out of him.

"We can't just leave you here. We're going to take you far from here and you can make a new life for yourself or come with us," Twilight said.

"Come with you?" Naruto ask.

"We're the same. Both of us had people who had a take all but give nothing back relationship. Tsuande would had been nothing but a drunk or any of the people she owned money too finally managed to get her. And she would had wipe your memory of all of this and made sure you'll be nothing but the all forgiving hero your parents made you be," Twilight said as she shuts off the vacuum once it had suck the fox out of Naruto.

"The mentor you mention?" Naruto ask.

"I saw what she and who, I thought were my friends and family really thought of me," Twilight said bitterly. She place the vacuum on the teleported and sent it to Rick.

"Just leave everything behind?" Naruto ask.

Twilight was about to say something when the computer screen behind her turn on and Rick appeared on screen.

"Hey, I only wanted the fox," Rick said.

"I did sent you the fox," Twilight said.

"Then why do, I have two ghosts here," Rick she making the screen grow bigger and reveal the fox trap in a test tube like container, who is much smaller as the container sealed away all of its power. But in two other containers have a man and a woman, Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents.

"I forgot about that," Twilight said remembering how Minato and Kushina had sealed a piece of themselves in the seal when it looks like it was breaking and Naruto was losing control.

"My parents," Naruto said staring at them.

"Naruto?" both parents ask seeing their son on a screen.

"They're unstable and won't last long if they leave the containers they're in," Rick said looking at the data he's getting. "I have no use for energy beings like them. Well not now anyways. But of course, I could always freeze them and trade them to another Rick who has use for them."

"Do it," Naruto said shocking his parents. "Go and trade them away and have horrible things happen to them like they did to me."

"Naruto?" Minato ask.

"What's wrong with you. We're your parents," Kushina said.

"Parents who made me into a weapon, seeing me as nothing but a tool, a thing to place a mind jutsu that would keep me from questioning why I'm being treated as, I was. A thing that would be the all forgiving and loving hero no matter what. I disown both of you as my parents," Naruto said shocking both of them as the jutsu should have kept him under control.

"And my family thinks I'm a bad parent," Rick said as takes a drink from some beer.

"The seal broke?" Kushina ask.

"Yes it did and it's no longer controlling me," Naruto said.

"Naruto please it was for your own good. The ...," Minato began but his voice stop.

"Mute button got to love it," Rick said as he gave the finger to the two trap ninjas.

"Thanks," Twilight said.

"Sure whatever," Rick said before eyeing Naruto who is staring at his parents with pure hate. "Hey kid you know there is a way to bring down the whole ninja world."

"How?" Naruto ask.

"All you need to do is destroy the big tree thing where your ninja, whatever came from. Heard enough stories from other Rick's to know how to bring the ninja world down. At least in your world sitting anyways. But it's always the same destroy the tree and it causes a whole chain reaction that totally destroys the energy field that allows ninjas have powers. Or will cause the planet to be destroyed as some times the chain reaction causes it to blow up," Rick said.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Twilight ask.

"I just feel like it. Count yourself lucky, I'm helping. Besides, I count this as taking down a whole way of life of an entire planet. That will show the other Rick's and I'll be on the score board," Rick said.

"I... no I don't want to know," Twilight said.

"How can, I destroy the tree?" Naruto ask.

"Well to do it right, I could sell you a black hole...," Rick began but was cut off by Trixie.

"No need, I have a black hole trashcan. I can turn it on and setup a bomb that will destroy the container breaking the force field and release the black hole. The black hole won't last long without power but it should destroy the tree and won't cause the entire world to be destroyed while we're on it," Trixie spoke up.

"Sure that would work but it wouldn't destroy the whole world like one of my bombs," Rick said.

"I don't want to kill them. I want them to suffer," Naruto said.

"Ok we're going with the black hole," Twilight said.

"Leave the screen on, I want to watch," Rick said. Behind him both Minato and Kushina had heard everything and are now pounding their fists against the walls of their containers shouting at the top of their lungs for Naruto to listen to them. But outside their containers no sound came out.

!

Leaf Village -

Sunset rose out of the teargas clouds towering over the building that Tsuande is standing on. The building is the hospital and is the last building that is above the cloud line, all the others have been destroyed by Sunset. Tsuande no having nowhere to go and low on chakra thanks to using her rebirth jutsu to restore her body. Tsuande knows that Sunset was already as strong as she was before she became a bigger giant, and is now much stronger. This is going to be a fight of her life.

"Sunset!" Trixie voice called out as she flew out of the teargas clouds in the RV in it's aircraft mode.

"What?" Sunset ask as she kicks over the hospital building over to the surprise of Tsuande who fell with it along with all those in it, disappearing into the teargas clouds. Tsuande had been expecting Sunset to just stand there and talk with Trixie in that flying thing, not talk and destroy the building she's on.

"Shrink down we're going. Kasumi is already inside," Trixie said.

Sunset despell the power-up turning back to normal and teleported into the RV, which blasted off flying away from the village left in ruins. Inside Sunset step off the teleport pad where they all ended up when they teleport in so they wouldn't have to worry about anything being in the space where they teleport into. Sunset saw Naruto watching as Twilight was doing something to the container with the mini black hole that Trixie got. And Kasumi has gotten a whole bunch of scrolls.

"You raided the clan compounds while, I was attacking?" Sunset ask.

"Well you didn't really need my help. So, I help myself to the clans secrets and vaults," Kasumi said.

"Got some good loot?" Sunset ask.

"Got everything that's looks like its worth something," Kasumi said showing Sunset some silver and gold items.

"Great, it's wasn't a whole lost then. So where are we going?" Sunset ask.

"We're heading for the chakra tree and set off Trixie's black hole trashcan and let it be suck in. Which according to Rick will cause the whole world to lose chakra," Twilight said.

"How...," Sunset began but stop when the ship stop.

"We're here," Trixie shouted as she followed the tracker on her view screen zeroing on in to the chakra tree. Which wasn't that hard to figure out it was the tree when she saw the mountain size plant.

"Ok bomb is set and ready to teleport," Twilight said placing the bomb which is the trash container with the mini black hole with several bombs to break containment. "The trashcan would turn on building up a good charge before the bombs blow up breaking the trashcan and the force field that kept the black hole from sucking up everything in check. The tree would be suck in, falling into the black hole as the teleporter will teleport it in a small cave created by it's roots right underneath it."

"That's it?" Sunset ask.

"I would think it be something else. Something more then that to take away chakra," Kasumi said.

"Nope," Rick said watching from the computer screen.

"What the?" Sunset ask looking at Twilight to why Rick is watching.

"He wants to watch," Twilight answers.

"And, I want them to watch as, I their weapon destroys their world and the ninja way of life," Naruto said looking at his parents who are shouting in their containers but with the mute on he heard nothing.

"Just press this button and it will give us 5 minutes to fly into space," Twilight said showing Naruto the button to press.

"5 minutes?" Sunset ask.

"Do you really want to be anywhere near a black hole?" Twilight ask.

"Don't worry the force fields, I put in can protect you," Rick said taking a drink. "Unless you're right next to it that is."

"I'll leave a drone to film it," Trixie said firing off a spy drone from the bomb launcher.

"No more ninjas," Naruto said as he presses the button to the horror of his parents watching. The bomb teleported away and a countdown clock started.

Trixie hit the gas and flew straight up into the sky till she was in space. She kept going till she was beyond the orbit of the moon.

"Rick is this a safe place?" Twilight ask.

"I would get as far as, I can," Rick admitted.

"Right," Trixie said flying deeper into space and further from the planet.

"Trixie it's time," Kasumi said as the countdown reaches zero.

They all watch from the drone's camera as the chakra tree was suck into the black hole. The charge powering the black hole lasted for 20 seconds. Long enough for the tree from the very top to fall into the black hole before the hole disappeared. And as Rick had explain with the tree gone, it caused a chain reaction that wipe off all chakra from the planet and beyond.

"I can't feel chakra anymore," Naruto said.

"Then it works," Rick said turning to Minato and Kushina who had fallen to their knees as they watch their son destroy the ninja way of life. Then he turns to the fox who is growling at him, now reduced to the size of a real fox. "Looks like being in another universe left them safe and unaffected."

"Naruto how do you feel?" Kasumi ask wondering what he's feeling now.

"I feel great," Naruto said. "I have destroyed a entire way of life the ninjas don't have any chakra anymore and many will die because of it. And it's worth it for all what the Leaf Village has done to me!"

"And, I'm going to have the drone reveal the reason and cause for all chakra be gone from that world. If you like and since you're no longer be around the Leaf Village will be the target instead," Twilight said.

"Do it," Naruto said.

"There you go," Twilight said programing the drone with a message to be played for all the leaders of the ninja villages and lords.

"Well it's been fun," Rick said turning off the screen and the last that Naruto would ever see of his parents.

"We're heading back home. We need some rest before we're going to another universe," Trixie said to Sunset and Twilight.

"Twilight can you and the others please tell me what's going on?" Naruto said as he sat down and started looking around realizing that he was so caught up in getting revenge he has no real idea where he is or who the people who save him are.

"It's going to be a long story," Twilight said sitting next to him.

She began telling him about herself with the others adding in their own tales about themselves, and where they came from and where they're from. Leaving Naruto stun at what he has gotten himself into and something welling up inside of him. Twilight and her friends had came together to walk away from their worlds as they just had enough and leave. And are now traveling from different universes with different worlds in them which some like his are fictional in other universes, looking for a place to call home. He began to smile as he is now part of their group also looking for a place to call home. For he like them just walk away, to find someplace better. (7)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I'm surprise that it never happen in the manga as the ninjas used just about everything but the kitchen sink.

2 - Teargas for some types don't need to be breath in to effect people. And flashbangs can cause blindness and deafness.

3 - Seeing how Shikamaru and his clan members never really try using the shadow jutsu on giant summons. I'm guessing beings big enough can just power through it.

4 - The helmets the girls have pull their hairs into the helmet. Which is the only thing, I can come up with to explain how when something transforms or activates a suit that has a helmet and they have long hair how it doesn't stick out or how it all fits inside a form fitting helmet.

5 - Spacesuits are the ultimate protection to gas. The only way the gas would be able to get into a spacesuit is by the gas being acid like and eat away at the suit.

6 - If you catch someone off guard before they have time to prepare to fight you don't just stop attacking and let them recover you keep on hitting them till they're down and out or dead. Which many times in fiction happens with the attacker letting the other guy get up and this time ready for a fight.

7 - Sometimes you just have to walk away from something as sometime it's just a lost cause or it will cost you more then just looking elsewhere. Like spending 10 times as much to fix a car then it would had cost in buying a new one. Or its just a bad deal you have where you're at and it's not worth the trouble. Like leaving you homeless and have no money, if you have a deal like that just walk away.

!


	14. Chapter 14

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to MLPor any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

"Rick do you have it?" Twilight ask Rick by computer screen. She is in the the armory of the RV taking stock of ammo and what needs replacing. The repair drones she gotten from that Jetson like world handled all the maintenance and repairs for all the equipment and the RV.

Rick on the computer screen put on the table in front of him, a ray gun. It's small handgun size with a radar disk barrel. It doesn't look much but it's something that's hard to make even for the Council of Ricks. Which is way it's a rare weapon and only found besides high ranking members of the council with Rick's who have the money or resources to make their own.

"This is the Emotion Gun, it the combine work of hundreds of Ricks all pouring their minds and research into it. It's the brainchild of a Rick in a Carebears world. He studied the Carebear stare for years before he managed to make the first gun that fires a ray that's like those sickening sweet bears. Then other Ricks from other worlds join in to make the prefect gun. A Rick from Wedding Peach, another with Sailor Moon being his daughter, Rick in Winx Club with Believix powers, Rick from Ghostbusters with positively charged slime, another from DC researching the Indigo and Blue power rings. There are more Ricks from many other worlds some with very high level of technology and others with high levels of magic but I won't bore you. These guns work on anyone making anyone no matter what lack of empathy they have, how twisted their morals are and blue and orange outlook, to feel compassion and guilt. Everyone from evil Ricks, demon lords, self aware robots like Megatron, gods like that spider goddess Lolth, and even those beings with a complete lack of emotions like the Incubators are all left complete sobbing wrecks once used on them. The Rick's who had to deal with either Megatron or Lolth can testify how well it work on there's that Rick in that world turn all of the Incubators into labrats that other Ricks use as they never run out and they stole all of their stuff as well. That Rick's, Summer was turn into a magic girl by them and he did what, I would have done. So you don't have to worry it's been tested and all the models work on anyone with no exceptions. Well there are those brain fungus zombies, but any being that is self aware will be effected by it. So for the price of 700,000, I will sell it to you," Rick said to Twilight.

"Does it really worth the money?" Twilight ask.

"Well it is an older model that, I traded those two ghosts for but it does the job. You're lucky that, I managed to find a Rick willing to trade for it in the first place. Do you have any idea how much it would cost if you tried to buy it at the Citadel of Ricks? The newest models are at the lowest is a million and that's for the older models, it only goes up from there. So horse face ready to deal?" Rick ask.

"Fine," Twilight said muttering about being called horse face.

She left the room and then came back with a plastic box full of platinum coins. She and the girls gotten that in a world set in the past, thanks to the mirror allowing them to travel to any world's timeline, but of course the mirror locks the choice once they enter that world so they won't mess up time in that world. Which is fine with her as she had enough of time traveling. They went to that Earth in the 17th century and took the the entire stock of platinum that the Spanish had dump into the sea. There was also the trips to ancient Egypt where they dump gold into the sea to bring up the price of gold when there was an overstock of it. They did trips like that in many times in many worlds, getting the loot that would have been lost, like the pirate booty in Pirates of the Caribbean world, to have money when they need it.

"Alright here's some platinum for the trade," Twilight said.

"Great," Rick said.

"I put them in the counter," Twilight said pouring the platinum coins into a sorter machine. Which is a large metal box that had a slot that items can be poured into it. Coins began being sorted out and coins began coming out of another slot into another container.

"Counter?" Rick ask.

"It's something that, I pick up in the future world where we pick up much of our tech that we traded for real food items. This machine counts the coins or items place into it scanning them to see what they're made out of and can sort out how much the items are worth. I type in the price amount and the machine is gives out the amount in worth of what was put into it," Twilight said.

"Oh really?" Rick said taking a drink from a bottle of beer. "Got anything else you want?"

"We are planning on going to some ghost worlds so how about some Ghostbuster gear?" Twilight ask waiting for the machine to finish.

"There are some Ricks from those worlds but they're not the types to just give out those kinds of things," Rick said.

"Aren't you able to make them?" Twilight ask.

"Yes but not my cup of tea making stuff to trap ghost. I have stuff but not to trap ghost but to destroy them. I'm good but other Ricks have it down to an art in the kind of stuff you want," Rick said before putting a gauntlet on the table in front of him.

"What's that?" Twilight ask.

"It's a power gauntlet I picked up that fires different beams depending on what setting you have it on. One setting has the agony matrix. Direct neuro-stimulation of pain receptors, no defense against it unless there's nothing to feel that is. The no sell beam that any target that is hit by it becomes frozen in the beam like that villain used in that movie about the superhero family... ah fuck it. All you need to know it works on any type of being from solid to energy even undead types," Rick explains.

"Gods and demons?" Twilight ask.

"The Rick who made it, made sure it works on them before he slaughtered all of them. This was an early prototype he made before making bigger weapons," Rick said.

"What happen to him?" Twilight ask.

"Died by a car crash," Rick said.

"That's it?" Twilight ask checking the machine after hearing the ding sound meaning it's done. (2)

"What? It happens," Rick said.

"So what you want?" Twilight ask putting the box with the coins into the teleported.

"More treasure be nice but got anything else you can trade," Rick said sending her the emotion gun.

"Well in one world we found some ore that's called Tyrenium. It's a key component of plasma cores, used to power top of the line military grade ship weaponry. It was sufficiently rare and in such huge demand that the price for a ton of the element was astronomical to the right buyers in that universe," Twilight said.

"Really?" Rick ask.

"Ok let's make a deal then," Twilight said. "There are also some other items I like you to work on while we're on our down time."

"Going for the whole terrifying precision and ruthless efficiency thing?" Rick ask.

"We're not going to do any fighting. If we need to take down someone or defend ourselves, we're not going to handicap ourselves by fighting with some honor thing or something. No-nonsense fighting and no holding the idiot-ball for us," Twilight said.

"I taught you well," Rick said.

"In some things anyways," Twilight said. "I also want to know if there's any cross dimensional places that me and the girls can go that is safe?"

"Well seeing how much of pussies you girls are," Rick began to say earning him a glare from Twilight. "The other Ricks have setup some trade centers around that is heavily guarded and patrolled for people like your group traveling from one universe to another. To stop by for repairs and resupplying. For 10 percent of all sales anyone can setup shop in total safety, with rules that they have to follow or be kick out if they're lucky. There is a fee for anyone to enter the trade center and anyone who enters must have some business to do. Otherwise they have to leave," Rick said.

"You seem to know a lot of this even with you not wanting to be part of the council," Twilight said.

"What can I say. Even I need someplace to find things I need and to sell what I picked up," Rick said.

"Do they buy things like circuit boards, cell phones, scrap metals and other stuff we picked up here and there? We gather them for spare parts but the storage rooms are getting full," Twilight ask.

"Yup. There's a huge market of recycling old stuff to make new stuff or reuse. Cheaper that way, of course they buy by weight," Rick said.

"Point taken," Twilight said. "So how do I get there?"

"I'll give you the location for the nearest one close to you. I'll just add that to your bill," Rick said.

"Of course," Twilight said. The relationship between her group and Rick is money. Which from what they learn about him is something that works for both sides.

!

Elsewhere -

Naruto watched as Trixie preformed her magic show in front of a cheering crowd. It's been about a month since he was taken from his home universe by Twilight's group and brought to this new world. And he couldn't be happier. The Leaf village just saw him as a tool to be used and treated whatever way they wanted. Thanks to the mind jutsu his birth parents put on him he would be the all loving and forgiving hero they made him to be, he would never question anything he would just be a all but mindless weapon. Which is why he would never go back and he burn his past so there's no going back. The ninja world is finish with the chakra that allowed the ninjas to have power is gone from that world.

He's been learning about this world and been getting the help he needs to adjust to his new settings. They have been helping him and for the first time in his life he's with people who care about him. Twilight had given him a helmet that fed him information, which she explains is a teaching tool she gotten a hold of in a future world setting. It downloaded so much into his head and now he's able to do things he couldn't before and know things he never knew either. All he needs is life experience and Twilight is also thinking of him going to school, but the others told her he needs time to adjust.

"This is what you girls were doing before you all started traveling?" Kasumi ask to Sunset. Both them are watching the show with Naruto hoping that Trixie wouldn't go overboard again.

"Putting on magic shows is what we did here to make a living," Sunset said.

"It looks fun," Naruto said.

"It is but we got to be careful. This world is one where powers and super human abilities are only found in fiction. The last thing we need are people realizing that all of what we do is real," Sunset said.

"That be bad," Kasumi said. She herself had to take measures so that she wouldn't be recognized by gamers. Luckily she's just been thought of as a cosplayer when people got a good look at her. It helps that she wears baggy clothes that hides her figure, as Twilight points out that very few women in this world has a figure like hers. (3)

"Is that why, I had to change my hair style?" Naruto ask. He now has a buzz cut to hide who he is and without his whiskers he doesn't stand out anymore.

"Yes," Sunset said.

"What about all the technology you girls pick up?" Kasumi ask.

"Saving that if we decide to live here for good. We'll open up a business and give out the technology slowly so people will get use to it," Sunset said as she check her text messages on her smart phone. "Besides most of the stuff we have, this world doesn't even have the infrastructure to make the tools to make the tools and so on." (4)

"Also did we really need to do that Overlord test?" Kasumi ask.

"We did that and so you two had to as well," Sunset said.

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"You do realize that the only reason why I had such an easy time at the village was because everyone followed rules that don't make sense once you're not in the middle of it and seeing it from the outside?" Sunset ask.

"Good point," Naruto said.

"I have realized how strange it is for everything is fighting in my world," Kasumi said.

"And how if you were armed with guns it would make things so much easier?" Naruto ask.

"Yup," Kasumi said as guns would had made fighting off her clan so much easier.

"Twilight thinks there's something that causes your worlds to be like that, ours as well. It does explain how the power of love and friendship was all she needed to beat her past foes. If, I didn't showed up when, I did she said she might had just gone back with her so call friends and old sun butt," Sunset said.

"None of you ever want to return do you?" Kasumi ask.

"No," Sunset said. "That world runs on rules and mindsets like that pony cartoon we showed up. The ponies there just kept on relearning lessons and just forgot things like it was a cartoon show. Which it is in some worlds which means we were all following the rules and mindsets till we went to this world. And why everyone but Twilight's old group are completely useless, like in a show with them as the main cast. It seems to have an effect on us making us realized things that anyone using common sense would have seen."

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"Some people around here don't use common sense but people will point it out instead of never. And for people in power who are dependent on people voting for them. Once they make a huge mistake that is costly they will never be able to keep their position, unlike how Danzo even with all he had done was allowed to keep power. Where here he would had ended up losing everything or be in jail," Sunset said. (5)

"How long are we're going to be staying here?" Kasumi ask.

"We can make short trips but we shouldn't rush things," Sunset said putting her phone away. "Also Twilight talk with Rick and she wants us to go to a big trading hub that is controlled by the other Ricks."

"Why?" Kasumi and Naruto ask.

"To sell the stuff that we pick up while world hoping and to see what we can find there. From what Twilight text me, the hubs the Ricks run are places that world hoppers like us or sliders to others go to for one reason or another," Sunset said.

"That sounds fun," Kasumi said.

"Can we see the cartoon about Twilight?" Naruto ask.

"Sure," Sunset said.

!

Council of Ricks Trading Hub or C.R.T.H. -

The trading hub is one of many such hubs that the Ricks had made to deal with the many travelers from different universe. For a price that is, the hub generates much in resources from the many travelers looking for a safe spot to stop by. Which the Ricks had made sure is safety within the station and the space around it. Many of the more business end Ricks invested much into making the station a safe place for world travelers to the point where one would have to look far to find one just as safe. The space station trading center is the rebuilt and upgraded Titan Station from the Dead Space universe. The Ricks had taken the station after the events of Dead Space and made sure all the undead were gone. They did it to save time and resources in building a new one. They kept much of the old parts of the station that are still good or remodel them, the station solar array and fusion reactors still power it with some upgrades.

After getting docking clearance Twilight park the RV in one of the many hangers where a repair crew would go and do some repairs and upgrades to it. Twilight stayed behind to look over the prices of the upgrades she wanted and for the work crew of robots that came to pick up all the salvage they wanted to sell. The others would look around the station and would have to the currency exchange as the station use credits to buy and sell things.

Which is where Sunset is right now, waiting in line at the currency exchange which is like a bank to her and is more heavily guarded. Looking around she spots a number of cameras and turrets along with robot guards all watching. The others are waiting at a bench outside the exchange. The people with her reminds her of life back at the castle, where she would see many different races coming to meet the princess. Some are humans or human shape while others have more animal bodies along with some that she couldn't even make heads or tails of. Finally she made it to the front of the line and went to a window booth where with a robot teller, which all the tellers are.

"How much will this give me?" Sunset ask taking some gold, silver, and copper coins out from her pack that is a back of holding.

"It depends on the amount you wish to exchange. But those coins aren't worth much unless it's in bulk," the robot teller explains.

"Gemstones?" Sunset ask holding a gemstone in her hand.

"Yes we take them. We take just about any type of currency used in most universes," the robot teller said.

"Bottle caps?" Sunset ask.

"Only as scrap metal," the robot teller answers.

"What about pocket lint?" someone behind Sunset ask. Sunset turns around to see Jamie from Megas LXR behind her.

"We do not expect pocket lint," the robot teller answered.

"That's just great," Jamie huffed walking off.

"First time here?" the reboot teller ask.

"Yes," Sunset said. "Know any good place for a bite to eat and have a good time for my group to visit?"

"There is Moe's Tavern. You can pour the coins and gemstones into the slot," the robot teller said activating a drop slot for the coins and gemstones.

"Moe's?" Sunset ask as she pulls out her bag of holding and begins pouring the entire pack of coins and gemstones into the slot.

"Moe's Tavern is an entertainment center that is very popular with travelers. It has a music stage, arcade machines from all over the muiltverse, dart boards, pool tables and a fully stocked bar to cater to all kinds of travelers. I see you have a omni-tool, I just download the station map and the location of Moe's for you," the robot teller explains as he adds up all the loot put into the slot and gives her a cred card.

"Thanks," Sunset said looking over the card that has the amount of all the loot she had in her pack of holding. She then walk back to her group.

"You have the money now what?" Trixie ask.

"We're going to get something to eat at Moe's Tavern," Sunset said.

"Moe's Tavern?" Trixie ask.

"The robot teller gave me the location," Sunset said waving for them to follow her.

!

Moe's Tavern -

Moe Szyslak had no idea how he got struck traveling from one universe to another, but he finally ended up at the C.R.T.H. where he setup his tavern like back in his world. He made himself a good life on the station with the Rick's being some of his best customers. He has built up his tavern to be big where all sorts of games and food items from all over to be found. He hires people who can travel from one world to another to supply him with what he needs. His staff are made up of mainly robots and some people who like him live on the station. He's able to do it by expecting just about any type of currency used by any traveler who stops by and expecting trade goods. Which he learned that long ago that one beings trash is another's treasure. He first ended up in a Star Trek verse and ended up on a Ferengi controlled planet where he learn fast.

Moe still stands behind his bar counter serving drinks while his staff handles the rest. The bar area is separated from the more family friendly part of the tavern as the people in the bar aren't known for being civil. Moe also works as a mission giver, he posted jobs that people wanted done for them as well as for bounty hunters to pick up jobs, for a cut of the reward he hooks anyone with a job. He also sells items that he gotten his hands on, one way or another mainly as part of his cut. But of course he does have to deal with some travelers who had just started and using currency that is normal for them but is worthless for him.

"I keep telling you. I don't expect anything from your ingredients based economy Toriko! I could use what you're offering for the kitchen but it's not worth enough here and not for what you're trying to buy. Eyebot get him out of here!" Moe shouted at said man. And Toriko was engulfed in a energy bubble by a floating drone eye and he was taken out of the Tavern.

"Alright you were right it is Moe," Sunset said to Trixie. They're waiting in line to be seated at a table.

"This looks like some of the places I have been to," Kasumi said.

"Were they fun places?" Naruto ask.

"Some of them," Kasumi said.

"How many in your party?" a floating eyebot ask.

"5 with our other member be joining us later," Trixie said.

The bot led them to a table with 6 chairs and told them to wait for someone to take their order. While waiting they look around seeing many people from frictions they know about. At one table Shinji is sharing a table with Rei and Asuka, while in two tables has his counterparts sharing with just one of the girls from the first table. One table has the cast of Azumanga and the other looks like Ms. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus along with her class who are younger versions of Monster High cast. Ranma is sharing a table with all the girls who wants to marry him. The Avengers are all together eating a meal and the next table is the Justice League. Another has what looks to be Jack from those pirate movies along with samurai Jack sharing a table. And walking out of the tavern is a Big Daddy and a Big Sister.

"First time here?" a voice at the table next to theirs ask.

Looking at the voice Trixie and Sunset blink seeing who it is. It's Sailormoon along with the rest of the scouts and all of them look like they seen hell. All of them are covered in scars and missing bodyparts that are replaced with cyborg parts or grafted one bodyparts of what looks like monsters or aliens or completely changed into one. Moon has metal wings on her back and one eye replaced with a robot eye, Mercury seems to have all but her head replace by metal, Mars body is part raven with her arms clawed wings and bird feet, Jupiter like Mercury is now mostly metal, Venus is a purple skin woman, Tuxedo looks normal but has glowing white eyes, Pluto lower body is that of a snake, Uranus entire body looks to be patch together from different bodies, Neptune arms and legs are now that of a cat, Saturn body is like an old black and white photo, Mini Moon is the only one who is unchanged but has dead eyes.

"Yes," Sunset said.

"Are you and Trixie here with anyone else from your world? Besides just Kasumi and Naruto," Moon ask. The rest of her group are busy eating and not saying anything.

"Just Twilight," Trixie said. "You been traveling for a long time?"

"None of us remembers how long its been, I think I was the first. Besides Mini and Saturn, all of us have just forgotten how long it's been," Moon said.

"So... what happen to you all?" Trixie ask.

"Have you all learn how many universes obey laws and everyone in it follow a mindset that makes no sense when you actually think about it?" Moon ask.

"Been there done that," Kasumi said.

"I can't believe how, I use to think," Naruto said.

"We're what happens when all but the villains follow that mindset. All of us are the last of our universe's scouts and one way or another ended up traveling through different universes and ended up all together," Moon said. (6)

"Trying to find a universe to settle down like us?" Sunset ask.

"No. We're traveling around and making sure that what happens to us doesn't happen to other scouts whenever we can. I can't believe how, I use to be," Moon said.

"A big cry baby who panics and made things bad," Mars said.

"Yes," Moon admitted.

"Yes but you are much better then the ones we all knew," Mercury said and all the others at their table nodded in agreement.

"Any advice for new travelers like us?" Trixie ask.

"There are many apps that you can download into your omni-tool for that. Just sign into the wi-fi and you can download the apps," Venus said.

"Thanks," Sunset said and did just that.

"One rule you should know is that while it's normal in your universe you can't get away with what you do outside of it. Awhile ago the cast from Love Hina ended up here and almost all the girls ended up dead," Uranus said.

"They went and acted as they did in their show didn't they?" Kasumi ask.

"Yes and quickly learn that unlike the people in their world. The people here aren't going to stand them acting and treating people as they did back in their world," Pluto said.

"They did learn that but of course that's the last thing they learn," Jupiter said.

"They had it coming," Neptune said.

"Sure did," Mini Moon said.

"Yup," Saturn said agreeing.

"Anyone who does something like that and expect everyone to just allow them to get away with it. Don't last long or are shown how much people actually think of them," Moon said pointing to a display case on the wall with two people looking through the lone window, which are Allen Gregory and his father Richard Gregory.

"How in the world did those two get here?" Sunset ask.

"No one really knows. But they went and got on the Doctor's bad side and he time lock them. A second for us is a year for them if I remember right. They're aware of the world but can't ever interact with it and no one cares enough to help them," Moon said.

"Girls!" Twilight said walking up to the table and took her seat.

"Everything is taken care of?" Trixie ask.

"Yes and it be a few days before they're done with the ship. So we're going to be staying here for awhile, I already gotten us a room," Twilight said.

"Spending a few days here?" Sunset ask.

"It be a day at the most," Twilight said.

"Ok," Sunset said.

"And while we're here we can get somethings that will make things so much easier for us," Twilight said as she shows her group an ad from her omni-tool. The ad showed like any ad shown on a screen back in the other world which is like a used car sell. But this one is selling robots created by RobCo with Robert House giving the pitch.

"Fallout robots?" Sunset ask.

"Well they made to last and survive a atomic war that left most of the planet a wasteland. And many of them still up and running over 200 years without any repairs done to them. And it be nice to have some securitrons around to help in fights and Mister Handies and protectrons around the ship as crew. We can't just be going around in a ship with only this many people we need a crew to help, we need to be ready for anything and plan ahead. Like how we always scout any world with a drone first and make sure we have supplies for just about anything. Plus he is having a overstock clearance sell and its in our price range," Twilight said.

"Sell is right Mr. House is selling all of his older models so he can replace them with upgraded ones. He is also selling a robot workbench to do your own repairs and such. His store sells almost everything from his world and he likes doing the ads himself as he use to on tv when he was still walking around on his own," Mercury said.

"Robots would had helped with many of the things we had faced," Mars said.

"Your group is one of the few, I have met who does the universe traveling the right and smart way right off the bat. Many learn to do what your group is doing the hard way if they're lucky to survive that long," Moon said.

"Thanks...,"Twilight said looking at the scouts.

"They were telling us about the station before you came," Naruto spoke up.

"Oh," Twilight said as a server droid came to take their orders.

After her group ordered, they waited for their food and past the time talking with the scout party about how things work around the station. Then Twilight saw something that made her blink, coming into the tavern is what looks to be that guy who hangs out with Superman, Jimmy Olsen but looks like a space Mad Max. His face was harden and grim from what he has seen and had to do to survive, he walked into the bar area of the tavern.

"That's Jimmy from DC verse and was the friend of Superman before he died, from what I learn of his past that is from Moe," Moon said seeing what Twilight was looking at.

"What happen to him?" Twilight ask.

"Since your group been reading fictions to learn about some of the worlds you visited. Are you familiar with the DC comic Act of God?" Moon ask.

"The one where all the people with powers on Earth suddenly lost them and it was just a big fanboy story to show how great Batman is? Yes, I am," Twilight said.

"He's from that setting and everything played out as it did in the comic but for the ending. Darksied of that universe was the one who depowered the strongest heroes and villains of that world. He waited for years building up his forces before attacking. Without the heavy hitters like Superman, all the non-powered heroes and the villains who fought with them quickly fell. Darksied publicly unmask a beaten Batman to that world while explaining he was the one who got rid of the powers and if the people there had tried they might had been able to restore their greatest heroes powers before it was too late to stop him. He killed Batman with his eye beams and enslaved the Earth. Jimmy there managed to survive long enough to come across something that allowed him to jump to another universe. What happen to Superman he refuses to tell anyone. He now works as a bounty hunter," Moon explains. (7)

"What happen to his world?" Twilight ask.

"He said they had it coming to be happy that someone who gave up so much and using his powers to help others was just gone," Moon said.

"Like me and my world," Naruto said.

Twilight began to think about the world she left behind and how it was doing without her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Back in the 19th century, some men counterfeited gold coins by using a "worthless" gray metal and gold plating the coins. Today, that "worthless gray metal" is known as platinum, and it's actually more valuable than gold for its applications. If you have a car, your catalytic converter has a considerable amount of the stuff. In the 17th century, the Spanish government tried to stop the above counterfeiting practice by dumping their entire stock of platinum in the sea.

2 - A very mundane death but one that kills many greats in real life.

3 - While it's true that women who stay in shape have a certain body shape. You'll be hard press to find anyone with the body you see in fiction.

4 - You do need the right tools to make the tools before you can even make high tech items.

5 - People in real life don't use common sense sometimes. But unlike in fiction they will be held accountable if it's a big mistake that is costly. While in fiction people are just dumb for the sake of status quo and plot.

6 - The scouts are mostly 14 year old teenagers who have no training or any idea how to use their powers in the beginning. And the only reason why they survived was because the villains only sending one monster a week and not thinking a bunch of teenagers could ever be a threat. The scouts in the fic are what happens when the girls acted as they did in cannon and the villains aren't dumb.

7 - 'Act of God' DC story line was written by someone who only read Batman comics and didn't even go into what happens when all the heavy hitters powers are gone. Since all the space villains who had tried to takeover Earth still have their powers or armies. And those villains are ones that Batman has no chance in ever being able to fight.

!


	15. Chapter 15

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

The Omnidroid one of the most powerful robots ever built. Design for the sole purpose in killing those with powers. It's the model 9 with some upgrades the Ricks made to it. It has many power cores throughout its body and an incredible amount of redundancy that prevents it from being taken down by simply ripping its main CPU out. And comes with a internal nanobot repair system that repairs any damage to its body. It also can be control by a control center that allows anyone control it remotely and their face can be shown on a screen on its sphere body.

"Ok it's powerful but along with all the stuff we brought, the treasure vault is almost empty," Trixie said looking at the amount of valuables they have left which isn't much.

She and the others are watching as the dock robots are loading their ship up with all of the stuff they brought. The station does have just about everything and they went shopping, enjoying themselves while they waited for all of upgrades on the ship to be finish. And with their bags of holding now much lighter and treasure vault near empty. The RV hallways are now being patrolled by the Fallout robots, making sure the entire ship is maintained and secure. Mister Handies are on standby in case of something that needs to be fix along with Protectrons. A full medical staff of Protectron medics, Protectron fire brigadier to take care of fires, and Utility Protectrons to help the Mister Handies. Eyebots are scanning the ship along with Securitrons, Assaultrons, and Sentry Bots. Twilight had brought up most of the overstock robots that Mr. House had in stock.

"Also what's with the weapon drones straight out of Batman?" Kasumi ask.

Twilight had also brought a Rattler, Twin Rattler, Cobra, Mamba, Diamondback drones. As well as several dozen Dragon and Serpent drones. Along with many different types of gun turrets that were on sell. Not to mention all the other weapons and gear that she brought, which she gotten, as well as several factory machines that will allow them to use junk to make anything from weapons, armor, machines, food items and even vehicles. Twilight said it's for making sure that in case of something goes wrong they'll be able to take care of themselves.

"I don't want us to be helpless or low and supplies," Twilight said.

"And we're broke thanks to you," Trixie said.

"I never thought, I would see a treasure vault that has mounds of treasure filling the room," Kasumi said.

"So we'll go in treasure hunting trips like we did when we first started out. Besides we now have the batmobile that can change into a tank," Twilight said watching as the copy of the batmobile is loaded into the RV.

"Worth it," Sunset said as they watch as the last of the cargo is loaded into their ship. They have brought and loaded up their RV with all the supplies that can come in handy and with the RV being bigger in the inside they have room to spare.

"And the RV now has a full size crew," Kasumi said as she and the others had to handle things themselves but now with a robot crew things be much easier.

"The robots are ok right?" Naruto ask having played the Fallout games.

"Yes the robots are all working as, I got a warranty on the robots. And gotten some Ricks to look over all of them just to be sure that their programs are all working and won't be easily hack or be effected by viruses that will make them go on a rampage and no Robobrains head with organic brains but syntactic ones. I even had them be upgraded with their own personal force fields and auto-repair systems. I also had the Securitron's screen faces replaced with an eye so it won't show human faces. And, I even gotten one to be program with the Yes Man V.I. to oversee all the robots," Twilight said.

"Why?" Trixie ask.

"So there be a robot we can talk with and he can download himself into any Securitron to help us out," Twilight said. (1)

"We also gotten rid of almost all the junk we have picked up. Good thing they buy vendor trash like in games here," Sunset said.

"How does that work anyway?" Kasumi ask.

"They recycle them or have buyers that will pay for what's junk for us but is a treasure for them. We could try that but unless we want to spend alot of time making the right connections it's just easier to just sell at the junk dealers. Not to mention it's safer," Trixie explains. (2)

"It is safe here," Naruto agreed.

"Where do we go next?" Kasumi ask.

"Let's just see where the portal takes us next," Twilight said as she and the others enter the RV to head back to home.

!

Inside the RV -

They travel back to their home base world and while the others are searching for another world to visit, Twilight is keeping herself busy. Twilight is in the new robotics room where the robot-workbench is located along with all the parts needed to build a robot. Thanks to the Star Trek replicators they are able to make just about anything as long as there's enough power and matter to make whatever they want. Right now she had built 7 new robots with personality chips installed in them with programs that wouldn't allow them to attack her or the others.

Forklift a Protectron model who is built for heavy lifting and is the strongest in terms of brute force. Forklift has a male voice and personality subroutine operating. He is build with Protectron parts with his hands being Vice Grips and his armor all Hydraulic Frames allowing greater strength in lifting, his head is protected by a Actuated Frame to go with his yellow paint job. He's slow but powerful and design for heavy lifting.

Bolt a Mr. Handy model that can fly thanks to his thruster with 3 thruster arms with two of them being pincers and the 3rd being a saw. He has Factory armor with a aqua paint job as he isn't meant for heavy lifting. Has one eye and two arms replacing the standard two other eyes slots. The left arm is a RoboBrain arm with a Hand Flamer. The Right is a Protectron arm with a Hand Nailgun. He is made to screw, weld, and nail things.

Tunnler with a female voice, has a Assaultron top and a RoboBrain bottom. Her top is armored in Hydraulic Frames and her bottom has a Mid Warmonger Serrated Plate with an orange paint job. Right arm has a Construction Claw, the left has a Hand Drill, and her head is a Assaultron Head Laser. She is design for digging and excavating, with her head laser for blasting through what her drill can't break.

Jolt another female with the limbs of an Assaultron and the body and head of a RoboBrain. All but her head is armored in Voltaic Frame and her head has a Cyclops Helm in a Manilla paint job. Left hand is an Assaultron Shock Claw and the right is a Lightning Gun. She is design for restarting power by jump starting them.

Wreck another female who's top half is that of a Sentry and bottom an Assaultron with a Assaultron Head Laser. She is armored in Hydraulic Frame. Left arm is a Hand Hammer Saw, left is a Construction Claw, on her back are two Shoulder Launchers. She is design for tearing down buildings, with the twin launchers for bringing down a building fast.

Weld a male who has a Sentry Head, RoboBrain body, Mr. Handy Thruster, and Protectron arms. He is armored in Hydraulic Frame for his head and Thruster, Actuated Frames for his torso and Grim Plate for his arms in a pink paint job. Left arm is a Cryojet and right is a Protectron Hand Laser. He is design for both welding and putting out fires or stopping something from overheating.

Tow a male who has a Mr. Handy body, Sentry Legs and RoboBrain arms. Is armored in Hydraulic Frame from top to bottom in a blue paint job. Left arm is a Protectron Hand Automatic Laser, right is a Assaultron Shock Claw. Tow is design for towing anything from vehicles to other large objects, with the shock claw for jump starting an engine. (3)

"You went and made construction robots?" Naruto ask Twilight who has been watching her build robots all of this time.

"Yup just in case we need them. Besides we got enough war robots already," Twilight said.

"Can, I make my own robot?" Naruto ask.

"Sure just tell me what you want it to look like," Twilight said but was cut off as Trixie's voice came over the speaker.

"Found a world that, I have been wanting to visit after seeing the movie that is base on it," Trixie said.

"Oh what it is?" Twilight ask.

"Come and see," Trixie said.

"No robot?" Naruto ask.

"Later," Twilight said walking with Naruto to the control room.

!

Jumper Verse -

A large spaceship appeared in the sky over Canada before it began flying all over the world. As the ship flew over the different parts of the world, from the ship probes of some kind with what many think are search lights scanning everything. Some people tried to shot the probes but they learn that the probes are all protected by force fields, the probes did not react being shot and continue scanning. The people of the world either watch the sky or stare at a TV watching as an alien craft flew around the world, ignoring all attempts in contacting it.

The ship suddenly stop and all the probes it sent out that have been flying around it all came back to it. Then the ship flew straight up into the sky and into space. The tv screens across the world were cut off as the board cast was hijacked and the news feed replaced by a face of two eyes and a smiling mouth.

"Hello people of this planet you call Earth. I am Yes Man a V.I. of the scout ship that is currently flying above your world. I am currently translating all of the different languages that you humans speak so that all will be getting the following important message," Yes Man said.

The screen change to that of a humanoid female judging from her female figure that is hidden from view by her spacesuit.

"Yes, I am an alien. I won't bother with small talk or telling you humans where, I'm from or what race I am. All you humans need to know is that, I just submitted my report on your planet and been given the order to give you this message. So if there are anyone around you who isn't watching, take this time to call them in to watch," the female alien said.

The world held it's breath waiting.

"Alright, I gave you all enough time. Your planet is coming up in our invasion plans and from the level of tech you humans have, my ship alone can take you all out. Right now as, I speak all the satellites that are in orbit around your planet is under my control and right now the milliliters around the world are trying to regain control of all the long range missiles that, I have taken control of."

The screen now shows military command centers with the people there trying to get back control of their different nations defense networks. With their main screens showing that all the missiles are arm and ready to launch. The screen goes back to the female.

"But of course a nuclear wasteland isn't something that my race wants. I'm doing it just to prove how useless your weapons are. And before you think that your standing armies can beat us on the ground. Tell me why would we waste time like that when we can simply fire from orbit where none of your weapons can hit our ships. I can end your way of life simply by towing a big hunk of space rock and let it fall on your planet. And according to the data of the history of your planet that's been downloaded. All it will take is a piece of rock around 3 miles to end all life. But of course that also isn't the reason why we want your planet. Is because it's a life baring planet in this section of space which in terms you would understand is the only island in a vast ocean. So we're just going to unleash a virus or gas on you all. Which lucky for all of you my ship doesn't have and the rest of the space forces are busy dealing with more advance races that are putting up more of a fight then you humans would ever be able to."

"The reason why, I was given the order to tell you all this is simple. There's nothing you humans can do to stop us. So prepare for what's coming in your own ways. Or just give up when we come we could always use a cheap work force. You humans could have given us a real fight and might even force us in coming to the table for peace talks. But thanks to the never ending efforts of a group who believe that only god which is seen as a form of mental illness for all advance races, that no one should have the power that could have made you humans be able to stand up to my race. I like to take this time to thank the ancient order of Paladins who have been hunting down and killing the only ones with the power who could have stop us. The Paladins are a group of religious fanatics who since the Medieval times have been killing off all the teleporters or as they are known here jumpers."

"Yes there are people on your world who can teleport which is a gift from a now dead race which my race already killed off. The power to teleport if research is done on how the jumper's power works would have been the stepping stone you humans would have needed for long range teleportant like all the advance races like mine have. And I'm uploading all of the identities and the places they live and HQ are at. I'm doing this because it's people like the Paladins with their only the make believe god should only be the one with that kind of power, thinking is the reason why my race has no challenge in our takeovers. In fact that's one of the reasons the reason why, I did the planet wide scan. Because every time my race comes across a world like yours with some people on it with powers. There is always a group with the belief that no one should have that kind of power and hunt them down. So people of soon to be conquered world that will either be enslaved or exterminated. You now have the information on the group of people who are to blame for making your planet a target and even if the jumpers were to come forth and let themselves be researched on. The time it would take for anything you humans be able to make in the time you have left will not be enough to fight back. As unlike many other planets my race has always embraced those with powers to make ourselves stronger as a whole. While you humans on the other hand have cut off your legs or is it shooting yourself in the foot... oh well. Maybe if you humans work your butts off, you might be able to do something before the invasion fleet gets here. See you never."

The screen now showed the ship in space with a portal of some kind opening in front of it. The ship flew into the portal which closed behind it. The screen shut off and the world reacted.

!

In the RV -

"Well Trixie you really did it this time," Sunset said watching how the world they left behind is reacting.

"As you or Twilight can say you never did something like this before," Trixie said taking off her suit.

"She's right," Twilight said.

"From what, I'm seeing looks like the governments are cracking down hard on the Paladins. Who are seeking to be lock up as there have been lynch mobs after them with many of their numbers being killed," Kasumi said.

"But the jumpers who came out are now being protected and researchers are now studying how their powers work and see if they can't make a machine teleporter," Trixie said.

"But they going to be use in tests to see how their powers work," Naruto said.

"Yes but its better then them being hunted down by those cult members," Trixie said. "And the world will advance because of it." (4)

"They're not a cult," Twilight said.

"Close enough," Trixie said.

"Where next?" Kasumi ask.

"How about we let Naruto choose next," Sunset said.

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"After scanning some safe worlds you can pick which one we visit," Sunset said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The fic is about how people who can freely choose what universe they want to go to would really do. As in getting advance weapons and gear that would allow them to survive just about anything they run into. As fighting fair is only for games or in fiction.

2 - Best thing I could come up with in how shops that buy anything stay in business.

3 - Building your own robot army in Fallout 4 is great. Too bad you can't use all of them at once like in the big battles at the end of the game.

4 - I never like how people use the saying 'no one should have that kind of power but god' thinking. Seeing how many times people with powers just want to be normal or use them to help others. Besides in real life if some people can teleport with the right research in how their power works. Space travel will be easy and cost much less then the rockets that use tons of fuel to reach into space.

!


	16. Chapter 16

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

The Clone Wars that tore apart the galaxy is now a memory as one era ended and another began. The galaxy saw the rise of The First Order and Starkiller Base, with the rise of a new Jedi. But relics of the Clone Wars could still be found for those who look hard enough. In an asteroid field an old droid base sat forgotten, it use to be a supply base to fuel and resupply Separatist ships in that sector. Then the war ended and the universal control signal shut down all Separatist war machines. Most of the warhouses filled with stockpiles of droids were sold off by a few entrepreneurs over the years, but some like the supply base are still there for the taking.

"Alright looks like we're now the owners of our own base in a Star Wars verse," Trixie said as she looks at the storage room filled with battle Droids. They ranged from the common B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, to the Destroyer Droid and Dwarf Spider Droid, which she recognized. But to her surprise there are 6 B3 Ultra Battle Droids who stands at 4.0 meters high and from the shipping logs were being ship to a battle when the off signal came to turn all of them off. There is also a dozen MagnaGuards which General Grievous had before his death had spread them out to supply bases so that if the ones with him are destroyed he could quickly replace them.

"This is great!" Sunset said as she looks over all the equipments that have been kept intact thanks to the base being vacuum sealed when it shut down.

"Just wait till Yes Man can reprogram the droids first," Twilight said as the Fallout robots are working over the base getting it back up and running. Yes Man is currently reprogramming all the droids so that they follow orders from Twilight and the others. Which is thanks to Mr. House adding that feature to him for an extra price, Yes Man is able to reprogram just about any kind of robot known in the multiverse.

"So we have our own robot army now?" Naruto ask.

"And they can fold themselves up so they can be pack in tight. How many are there Twilight?" Trixie ask.

"In all there are over 20,000 battle droids that are ready to go and more who just need to be put together or repaired. There are around 800 other droids who maintained the base. Made up of mostly Astromech, Protocol, Pit, Power and Treadwell Droids. They all shut down and the base went off line when the war ended. This base is staff only by droids with a small living quarters for visitors," Twilight said reading through all the dated that Yes Man is translating for her.

"Do we really need an army? We already spent most of our funds in just buying Fallout Robots and other things," Kasumi said.

"Which is why we been treasure hunting and we were lucky to find a planet that we could loot all we want," Twilight said.

"It was fun," Naruto said as he had fun in finding treasure.

They went to that dead Earth thanks to a virus and looted places like Fort Knots if he remembers the name right and other places on that world. Of course they all had to keep their suits on and Twilight only let the robots do the work that could led to an infection. Then they went to that big white house where they discovered the sole living humans left on that world. They learn that he's the president of the United States who had released a virus around the world to reduce the world population while only giving the vaccine to Americans. Which ended up being hastily mass-produced and certain production regulations were neglected which the president's administration cut out for being a nuisance to business, that resulted in the vaccine being inefficient. And only him being the one with a vaccine that work survived. He wanted to come with them, but Sunset just punch his face knocking him out and they left him there in a world he made. (1)

"And we got so much loot," Trixie said as they spend several days there.

"Which we do need. All the stuff we get are expensive and be reusing and repurposing what we find we can save lots and only spend when we need to," Twilight said.

"These droids can come in handy one day. Which reminds me we should be on the lookout for a Death Star like machine," Sunset said.

"Yeah," Naruto shouted.

"Why?" Kasumi ask.

"There is no way I'm passing up the chance to have a Death Star," Sunset said.

"But the sheer cost of running it. We're not galaxy spanning empire with massive tax revenue from numberous star systems and planets. Not to mention why would we need to when the RV can just change into one," Kasumi ask.

"Oh yeah," Sunset said.

"And we need a full crew just to maintain it. There's a reason why we keep the rooms that were not using in the RV power down till we need to use them," Twilight said.

"I have finish reprogramming the droids," Yes Man said.

"Great," Twilight said.

"Now what?" Kasumi ask.

"Make sure this base is defended from attacks and the droids are all repaired so that when we need them they're ready to go. We also need to leave some Fallout Robots here to supervise everything and to give the droids some upgrades," Twilight said.

"And then?" Naruto ask.

"We wing it from there," Twilight said.

!

Ranma 1/2 verse -

What was suppose to be a short stop in Japan for some food where Kasumi wouldn't have to worry about her ninja clan attacking her. Ended up with Ranma slamming into the ship by hammer swing from Akane. Which to make a long story short ended up with them dealing with with Ranma's girlfriends who upon learning that they're from a world where they're just a manga are demanding on them telling who marries Ranma. Which wasn't something that they could hide as Naruto and Kasumi are just fiction in this world.

Ranma's rivals tried to attack him, only for Trixie to blast them leaving them smoking on the ground, and as for the small panty thief old man he made the mistake of stealing the girls underwear. Which is why he's somewhere floating around in space, trap in an escape pod somewhere around Pluto. After that the rest of the cast members of Ranma are just watching from the sidelines. With the exception of Nabiki who is trying to talk Trixie into selling some things to her or giving her one of the robots they have.

"I just wanted to get some food," Kasumi said watching the shouting match between the four younger girls. Who didn't like her one bit as she didn't believe it till she saw it, that their faces turned green upon seeing her. Which is only one of the things that she only saw in anime happen in this world.

"I should have did a better scan," Twilight said remembering how things usually go for them in worlds like this one.

"Alight that's it!" Sunset said as she cast a bubble spell on Ranma and his girlfriends shouting the shouting match. She then shoves them into the RV. "Come on gang we're going to show them one of the better ways this can end for them all."

"What?" Naruto ask.

"This isn't the first time we run into Ranma and his girls," Twilight said. "We met older ones who settled their differences in one of the ways a harem plot ends."

"In what why?" Kasumi ask.

"What many think is a golden ending," Trixie said waving for Naruto and Kasumi to get into the RV.

"Hey what about my robot?" Nabiki shouted out as the RV disappeared.

!

In another world -

Kodachi was the first to step out and she's standing in front of her family manor in the backyard. Looking around she saw many things are different from what she remembers, as there's a big metal fence around Green Turtle's pond and other things. The sliders did said that this world is a future world of one of the outcomes of the world she came form.

"Mama?" a small girl ask looking up at her who can't be more then a year old who just learn to talk.

"Mama?" Kodachi ask looking down at the little girl who looks like her when she was around her age but with one big difference, her eyes are blue like Ranma's and has red hair.

"WHAT!" Akane, Uyko, and Shampoo shouted seeing a smaller version of Kodachi but has the eyes and red hair of Ranma's girl form.

"Oh boy," Ranma said who got off the RV to see what has the girls attention.

"Oh Ranma this world is prefect!" Kodachi said as she picks up the little girl and hugs her. "We has such a cute child together!"

"Reki where are you?" a woman voice called and stepping out of the house is an older Kodachi who has blossom into womanhood. And is heavy with child.

"Mama?" Reki shouted from the younger Kodachi's arms.

"What?" the older Kodachi said staring at her younger self holding her oldest, her husband and the other girls all as they were in the past.

"Kodachi what's the matter?" an older more mature Ranma wearing a police uniform ask and stopping seeing what she's seeing.

"Hi Kodachi!" Twilight said waving to her.

"We run into your younger counterparts and decided to bring them here to show them one of the outcomes that can happen," Sunset said.

"Oh this is great!" the younger Kodachi shouted as she grabs the younger Ranma's hand and drags him to their older counterparts holding Reki. The other girls are holding themselves back as they produce dark auras around them as Kodachi is holding a child.

"I should be more surprise but, I'm not," the older Ranma deadpanned.

"With what we been through, this is tame," Kodachi said taking Reki from her younger self.

"See darling we're happily married! You can forget those other hussies and we can focus on our soon to be married life!" Kodachi said hugging Ranma.

"RANMA!" Uyko, Akane, and Shampoo growled appearing behind them. Only to be stop as three toy building blocks hit their heads.

"I can't believe how we use to be," an older Uyko said stepping out from behind the older Ranma and Kodachi, followed by two other older women.

"Well not as bad as Akane," adult Shampoo said.

"The doctor's anger management classes fix my issues," the older Akane said.

"What are they doing here?" Kodachi ask before looking down seeing 3 more little girls the same age as Reki all clutching to their mother's legs. It wasn't hard to see who their father is, as they all have blue eyes and different shades of red hair.

"Classic harem ending," Sunset said causing the four girls after Ranma to glare at him. While the older Ranma just sighs remembering all too well what's that like and still is for him.

!

Inside the manor -

"All of them?" Ranma ask his older self as they sat at the large dinning table that fit all of them. Twilight and the others are watching the children.

"It wasn't by my choice. They all went and did got the idea to make a love potion. Which to make a long story short, ended up all of them mixing their potions together and cause them to go wild on me. And ended up with me marrying all of them and ," the older Ranma stated which all four of his wives responded leaning over to him and pinching him. "Hey!"

"But it's worth it," Uyko said.

"And we work things out," Shampoo said.

"The kids are more important and they're perfectly fine with how things are," Akane adds.

"And they're all looking forward in having a little brother," Kodachi said patting her stomach.

"The kids are the bright spot in this marriage," Ranma said causing all four of his wives to glare at him.

"He still puts his foot in his mouth?" the younger Uyko ask.

"Yes but he is a good father," the older Uyko said.

"But sharing husband?" Shampoo ask her older self.

"It's no longer an issue," older Shampoo said.

"And why is that?" Akane ask.

"We all just gotten use to each other and there are all the fun stuff we can do together," Kodachi said as she turns to Uyko who is sitting next to her and kisses her on the lips which the older Uyko enjoys.

"What?" the four younger girls ask watching the display of affection wide eyed and faces turning red.

"I introduced them to the joys of girl on girl fun," the older Kodachi said.

"What?" the 3 younger girls said turning to the younger counterpart.

"All girl school ok. I seen and heard much from other girls," Kodachi said blushing.

"There's nothing like getting Ranma into the mood then seeing us having sex," Akane said causing the younger one to gasp.

"WHAT!" she shouted.

"Well things just happen after having Wendy, me and the others just bonded," the older Akane said.

"She walk in on us after, I gotten Uyko and Shampoo to try it and them liking it. She said we're perverted, which we responded by grabbing her and showing her what she's missing," older Kodachi said with a smirk.

"Turns out she gets turn on when she is helpless," Uyko adds.

"And not to mention the spankings," Shampoo smirks seeing the 4 younger girls faces turn red and brains freezing up.

"Do they do this all the time?" the younger Ranma ask his older self.

"Yes and you just better get use to it," the older Ranma said.

!

Back in the other Ranma Verse -

The RV reappeared dropping off Ranma and his girlfriends who are all red faced in a daze. They're reeling from what their older selves from that future world told them and how open their sex life is. But the four girls even with how they're feeling right now wonder if that future is really that bad. Sure they have to share Ranma with each other but the kids are fine and they all get along... maybe a little too well. As for Ranma he has no idea how to feel about that future he saw. The kids are great as his older self explain how he wants to be the dad he never had. But there is the fact that he has little to say in that future as there are 4 wives and only one husband. He did like the idea of him using his skills to becoming a cop. (2)

"Ok that was interesting. Now off to another world," Twilight said.

"Can, I pick?" Naruto ask.

"Ok what world would you like to go to?" Twilight ask.

"How about a ghost world and we can be ghost busters?" Naruto ask.

"That sounds fun," Kasumi said being a fan of the movie and cartoon.

"And we do have gear for it," Sunset adds.

"Better then the cash grab bad movie that came out," Trixie said thinking of the new ghost buster movie with an all female cast that was just another cash grab movie that got the fans mad.

"So true," Twilight agreed.

"Twilight to avoid this Ranma thing we went through from happening again. Make sure you do a deeper probe of the next world," Sunset said.

"Without a panty thief running around," Kasumi said glad that he's going to die a slow death in space.

"I'll send in the smaller robots," Twilight said.

!

Bleach Verse -

Ichigo Kurosaki walk into his classroom after what felt like years being away, he came with his friends Orihime, Yasutora, and Uryu. All of whom had fought tooth and nail to save Rukia in the spirit world, but discover something bigger while there. But right now they just want to relax and try being normal kids while they can. And that's when they saw all their fellow classmates surrounding something.

"What's going on?" Ichigo ask.

"Chizuru came in with a robot from that game Fallout and it talks," Tatsuki said.

"A robot?" Uryu ask as he and the others got in close to see the robot. And as Tatsuki said there is a robot in the classroom.

All four of them having played Fallout Vegas recognized the robot as a securitron with a familiar face of Muggy. And like Muggy in the game the securitron is toy size and is on a desk. But unlike the one they seen in the game this one looks newer.

"Excuse me, I must continue my search," Muggy said.

"This is so cool," Shinji said as he and the others stared at the small robot.

"Chizuru where did you get the robot?" Yasutora ask.

"I found it wandering around," Chizuru answers.

"Wow," Orihime said looking over the robot.

"How did someone make this?" Uryu ask out loud.

"Invisible targets located," Muggy said staring at Orihime it's antenna on top of it's body began glowing. "Weapon systems are online, EMP system reconfigured and ready."

"How cute," Orihime said wondering what will happen next along with her other classmates.

Having built up enough power, Muggy let out a EMP wave that cut off the power to all electronic devices causing a blackout throughout the school and the surrounding buildings. The EMP wave didn't just depower everything that run on electrical power but also other powers as well. To the surprise of the students 6 fairy like figures suddenly appear flying around Orihime, which her 3 other friends also could see for the first time. And chaos took over as everything happen at once.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A Planet for the President, a book.

2 - Ranma using his fighting skills as a cop is one of the few things that, I can think of where he could make a living off of what he learned.

!


	17. Chapter 17

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Yggdrasil is the heavenly supercomputer which organizes and runs the section of the universe, under the care of that sections gods and demons. In their sector of space the computer allows the gods and demons to bend reality to their will. That was until today where they're all been locked out and unable to do anything even Kami and Hild the leaders of the gods and demons couldn't do anything.

"This doesn't make sense!" Skuld shouted having come back to heaven to try to fix the problem. But every turn she couldn't do anything, she was completely locked out. She wasn't alone as Belldandy and Urd also been called back to help.

"It's like someone used the master control," Peorth said.

"Who could do that?" Belldandy ask.

"What about Hild?" Urd ask.

"Nope think again," Hild said as a screen appeared who is in the main control room of Hell. Demons are all working to regain control of the computer with as much luck as the gods.

"So it's not you?" Kami ask who step out of his office to see if anyone managed to make more progress then him.

"Of course not. If I could do something like this, I would had done it long ago. For something like this to happen where both sides are lock out would be higher on the ladder then either you or me," Hild said.

"Higher then either of you?" Marller ask looking at her boss.

"Yes there are beings higher then them," a new voice said.

Turning to the voice the gods and demons saw it's a man with white hair and dress in a clown like clothing without the makeup. And he's riding on top of a giant cat, that is floating in the air. Both Kami and Hild eyes widen seeing someone that they haven't seen in eons.

"What are you doing here?" Hild ask looking worried with Kami sharing the same worried look on his face. Which shocked all the gods and demons seeing their bosses worried.

"Care to explain Kami?" the man ask.

"He is Shinkohyo who is while technically a demon immortal, he isn't from Hell. He normally restricts himself to the concern of staving off the ennui of millennia, by just standing off to the side watching. He finds great amusement in watching the unfolding of interesting events through his all seeing senrigan. He rides on Kokutenko a spiritual beast and wields Raikouben a immense lightning summoning weapon," Kami explains.

"And he's the one who oversees all the gods and demons in our sector of the universe," Hild said. (1)

"Our section?" Urd ask.

"You really think that in the vast space of this universe that there's only one planet with life. Or that there is only one tree? Or that Kami and Hild are the only ones like them? That on other planets there aren't any life like humans and there aren't any gods or demons?" Shinkohyo asked.

"Yes," Skuld said.

Shinkohyo turns to Kami and Hild. "I see that both of you haven't told anything to your underlings. Did you two also claim to have created everything?"

"They didn't?" Urd ask making both Kami and Hild to glare at her to shut up.

"I see. That would explain why there are so many problems," Shinkohyo said letting out a puff of air. "This won't look good on your work review."

"You have been spending more time with the more advance races in this sector," Kokutenko said.

"Review?" Skuld ask.

"Yes a review on how well they have been doing their jobs and how good they are in keeping order. Which Hild for demon standards is doing well. But for Kami with how out of control the gods under him were before mortals stop believing in them and them unable to interact with them on a large scale. Well it's not looking good for you," Shinkohyo said making Kami sweat.

"Excuse me?" Belldandy spoke up. "How do you know Hild and Kami?"

"I'm their boss," Shinkohyo said shocking all the gods and demons. "Or one of many managers who oversees gods and demons like them in this sector of the universe. Making sure that everything is going well and that they're doing their jobs right. After humans became self aware, both Kami and Hild were place in charge of this sector of space. Earth being out of the way, like an island in the middle of a sea is the reason why, I hadn't visited sooner. And why this is my first job review I'm giving them. That and all the others whose races still believe in them have been busy over seeing their races spreading out to other planets. While both Kami and Hild haven't been doing their jobs, which is to serve the races who believe in them, by looking after them and giving them hope. Kami your brother Frawn race the Cesis have made galaxy spanning empire as well as Hild your sister Reaq is the most well known demon in that empire."

"What?" Hild ask just as two screens appeared and two beings who look like Kami and Hild appeared but different.

"Hi brother it's been awhile," Frawn said who looks like Kami but in better shape and looks younger then him.

"Sister, I see you're still the loser you have always been," Reaq smirks at her sister who is fuming seeing her sister again. Who is still better looking then she is in every way possible.

"Why are you two here?" Kami ask.

"Yes why?" Hild glared at her sister. She reminds herself that she does have something that her sister doesn't have, a daughter. She doesn't contact her sister but she does keep an eye on how she's doing with the demons in her section, which is even better then her. But she managed to start a family while her sister hasn't started one.

"To see how badly you two mess things up," Reaq said before eying her niece Urd. "So you're my niece. Well at least my little sister did something right for a change."

"One thing, I got that on you and the best," Hild smirks at her sister who is doing her best not to show not having a child of her own isn't bothering her.

"And to see you two lose your standing with your underlings and board-casting this to the other gods and demons. I mean you two filling your underlings heads that you two are the highest beings in the whole universe and the ones who control everything. You two are just too full of yourselves and haven't earn anything. Like Garon who has the race of the planet he serves thinking he's the creator but unlike you two who only moved in on a planet with life already on it. He went and work on a lifeless planet and made life, so while he's still full of it, at least he did create life on his planet," Frawn explains.

"So you two went and got us lock us out!" Hild growled.

"Nope," Reaq said. "Both of us haven't thought of either of you two for eons. Too busy with working in a wide galaxy empire to bother. While you two have been keeping track of our progress with ours."

"While Hild followed Reaq's lead in ruling her demons fairly and not just killing, tormenting, or raping them for fun. You little brother have let the gods under you run out of control uncheck. While that has happen to me under my watch, I have a galaxy wide empire with many planets and races. While you on the other hand just have one small planet. I never understood why you are our parents favorite when, I'm the one who does everything better," Frawn said.

"Then who did?" Kami ask.

"That's me dipshits!" a new screen appearing showing Rick on it.

"RICK!" the gods and demons all shouted at once.

"That's right assholes, I'm back," Rick said. "I'm the one who called your boss on you for messing up big time. You should see the looks on your faces dipshits."

"Why don't you come here and say that to my face!" Hild growled.

"Better idea. You come to my universe where you'll be completely depowered leaving you mortal like me," Rick snorted as he took a drink from his flask. "And seeing how you two asses with their heads up their asses don't tell their underlings what's real. Let me tell you dipshits what's what. Gods and demons once they crossover to another universe like mine, lose all of their powers no matter who they are."

"It's too keep gods and demons from different universes from warring with each other or taking over other universes. Those universes usually depower all magic, divine, and demonic powers, no matter who or what they are, even someone like me. And they act as buffer zones between universes with powerful beings in them," Shinkohyo explains.

"What did they do?" Urd ask wondering what her parents did to get their boss to come down on them.

"Just a little something called, The Soul Society which is ruled by a demon called the Soul King who you two allowed to create his own afterlife for some dumb reason," Rick stated causing all the gods and demons of Earth to stare at their bosses.

"The Soul King who you two have kept hidden from the other gods and demons has been feeding off the souls he has taken from around Japan for thousands of years. The afterlife he has created is completely out of control with souls being able to have children and have almost no limits in what they can do. I'm surprise that they haven't destroyed the planet with the power you two allowed them to gain. Which is why, I have locked all of you out of the system to fix the problem. But it seems that the deal you two made with the Soul King is so hard wired into the computer the only way to get rid of him is to take him out of Soul Society to kill him as otherwise it would cause his afterlife to be destroyed along with the planet. Or do a complete reboot that will delete all you gods and demons connected to this world," Shinkohyo said to Kami and Hild.

"WHAT!" Skuld shouted out.

"We... be... deleted?" Belldandy ask.

"Yup," Rick smirks.

"You really mess things up big time," Frawn said to Kami.

"Wow this is really big. I can't wait to tell the rest of the family how big of a loser you are," Reaq said to Hild.

"And seeing how the deal doesn't let any god or demon from interacting with anything to do with the Soul King. I would simply delete you all and hope that the next head god and demon do a better job," Shinkohyo said to Kami and Hild who are scared of being deleted like all the others.

"But unfortunately you're being saved thanks to me," Rick said.

"What is this going to cost us?" Hild ask.

"You hate us," Kami said.

"Yup, I do and would had just called your boss over just to see you all be deleted and watch as it happens. But some customers of mine are on your world right now," Rick said.

"Let me guess you have them doing something for you jerk," Skuld said to Rick not liking him one bit. And it isn't because he's smarter then she is.

"What's the matter jail bait? Still mad that, I hack your files and made you fart out rainbows till you begged me to stop it?" Rick mocks her. "Of course, I just got tried of you farting out rainbows and me seeing it." (2)

"That was a horrible thing to do," Belldandy said to Rick getting angry which is causing the other gods around her to step back as they seen her angry before and once is enough.

"Shut it cock tease," Rick snaps at her causing all the gods and demons eyes to widen at Rick trying to set off Belldandy.

"WHAT!" Belldandy growls showing anger and gods around her to get as far from her.

"You heard me. Still have that boy toy of yours lust sealed away so that he can never fuck you?" Rick ask.

Belldandy eyes widen hearing that.

"Don't worry about it. I called him earlier and told him all about it," Rick said enjoying Belldandy's face breaking out into terror before teleporting away.

"Keeping mortals from loving any of your underlings," Shinkohyo said eyeing Kami. "You know Tophat doesn't like that."

"Did you... call her?" Kami ask completely scared out of his mind.

"Not yet. Tophat and the other Hats are too busy to bother checking every universe one by one. I just submit my report as always and see if she decides to increase the punishment you and Hild are going to receive," Shinkohyo said.

"As for my customers, they're doing this all on their own. They only came to me for ghost hunting gear and learning what they're planning on doing. Which is to bring down the Soul King seeing how unfair things are in Soul Society, after I mention that if the one who rules an afterlife is beaten and taken out of their realm and that there are other afterlifes then all the souls in it and rules set are voided and another afterlife ruler takes over. I just didn't mention all of you dipshits and only told them there's more then one afterlife in this universe. Which reminds me, I need to set things up for them," Rick said as a clear glass container was teleported to Yggdrasil.

"Who are they?" Urd ask worried that is shared with everyone else.

"Watch," Rick said bringing up another screen.

!

On Earth -

"Obstruction detected, composition: wood and alloy supplemented by spiritual resonance barrier. Probability of mission hindrance: zero percent!" Yes Man said as he stood in front of the small shop owned by Kisuke Urahara who is hiding in his store with his employees Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya from the robot that showed up out of nowhere.

They couldn't use any of their powers as the robot had used an energy wave that depowered them. Yoruichi had tried to make a run for it, but Yes Man had simply blasted her with his arm blaster that left nothing behind. Which is why the front door is barricaded by anything the spirit reapers could get their hands on. Urahara had tried to call the Visored by phone for help but got nothing.

"What do we do?" Ururu ask not wanting to be step on.

"Let's call Ichigo," Tessai said.

"He's be in school," Jinta pointed out.

Ichigo suddenly burst in from the backdoor with his friends and classmates who had followed them. All of their fellow classmates are all wondering what's going on, with the robot and the 6 fairies flying around Orihime. Ichigo held Muggy and had followed the directions Muggy gave him to find where he came from.

"You won't believe what happen. This robot Muggy went and used some kind of energy thing that depowered us and made everyone be able to see Orihime's fairies," Ichigo explains.

"Girls stop that!" Orihime said to her female classmates who are trying to grab her fairies. Uryu and Chad are doing their best to hold them back, as the fairies hide behind Orihime.

"Hey that robot looks like the one that blasted Yoruichi," Tessai said.

"What?" Ichigo ask.

The front door was blasted to pieces along with the stuff used to barricade it. Rolling out of the smoke is Yes Man was has been upgraded. Unlike the other securitrons his body been heavily modified, two round shields on the sides of it's torso and two smaller ones on it's shoulders. And on the top of it's body looks like a small eyebot.

Once inside the building the four shields and eyebot detract themselves from Yes Man. The two shields on the torso unfolded themselves revealing themselves to be Serv-O-Droid DUM-Series Pit Droids, but modified with larger heads that are heavily armored and their eye being able to fire eye blasts. The two smaller shields revealed to be hovering turret drones armed with twin blasters, and the thing on top of Yes Man's body is a small eyebot. Yes Man was rebuilt to be like Soundwave being able to deploy smaller robots to aide him in battle. Which Muggy is also one of Yes Man's drones with him being place on Yes Man's back.

"Greetings, I am Yes Man and I'm here to trap the spirits into the main container," Yes Man said.

"And don't forget about me," Muggy said waving to Yes Man which Ichigo still held him.

"Container? Trap? Like Ghostbusters?" Orihime ask.

"Yes," Yes Man said as he and his mini bots blasted Urahara and his workers sending them to the containers where the other spirits are being held.

"So what do we do?" Uryu ask as spirits are one thing but robots with energy weapons and without powers is another.

"In coming transmission," Yes Man said as his face was replaced by Twilight's face on the tv screen.

"Hello there, I'm Twilight. I know you are worried what happen to your ghost friends but don't worry they're along with others are being held in ghost buster like containers," Twilight said.

"What about your deadly robots armed with energy weapons?" Chad ask as fighting spirits with swords are one thing but against energy weapons is another. (3)

"As long as you don't try to leave till our operations are over then none of you be harm," Twilight explains. "Also put Muggy down."

"Right," Ichigo said putting Muggy on the ground who quickly rolled over to Yes Man.

"And don't worry about your friends in the spirit world they're safely contained in the ghost traps and while tightly packed inside they won't died. Here you can talk with your friend Rukia," Twilight said as the TV screen turn static.

"Rukia are you ok?" Ichigo ask before the tv screen cleared up revealing Rukia.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OK!" Rukia growled finding herself in a very lewd situation. The invaders weapons would hit any soul and trap them inside a cage of some kind. Which are a pair, one from men and one for women. That are already full of Arrancar who were trap along with the rogue reapers.

With all of females trap in a small tight space that seems to only expand as more of them are sealed inside. All the females with her are stuck in whatever position they find themselves in. Which in her case is her head trap between the bust of Yoruichi, Isane, Retsu, Rangiku, Kukaku, Harribel, Mila Rose, and Nemu. All of them are circled around her with their chest thrust outwards and breasts mash around Rukia's head giving her a taste of marshmallows hell. Which caused the Karakura student's with the main four to either blush namely the girls and the boys and Chizuru to drool at the sight.

"It's not great for me either," Rangiku said as she's the one in front of Rukia and the one whose breasts she's talking into.

"We would move if we could," Isane said wondering who is it who has their face pressing on her butt.

"I wish I was there," Chizuru moans wanting to be in Rukia's place.

"Fine be like that," Trixie voice said as she took the container and began shaking it and the reapers inside of it. The tv screen went static before clearing up once the shaking stopped.

When the scene came back on, Rukia was in the same position but this time all the women around her were all bend over and their butts are pressing on her face.

"YOU CALL THIS BETTER!" Rukia shouted out more red face then before and hoping no one is feeling gassy.

"So lucky," Chizuru crying as all the good stuff happens to Rukia. Which earn her weird looks from her classmates.

"Some people are just never happy," Twilight said her face reappearing.

"Why are you doing this?" Orihime ask.

"Oh just invading the spirit world and take down the Soul King that's all," Twilight said.

"WHAT?" the four who just been to Soul Society shouted out.

"You heard me. Once we catch him and remove him from Soul Society he will no longer be the ruler of that afterlife," Twilight said.

"There's more then one afterlife?" Chad ask.

"Did you really see people from other countries while there? Everyone in Soul Society are just the ones in Japan and surrounding area. Why you think there aren't that many dark skin people there?" Twilight ask.

"Oh yeah," Chard's friends said looking at Chad who is the only person from another country in their school. (4)

"With how bad things are in Soul Society and the Soul King being the reason why Hollows are even around. Me and my friends are controlling drones and leading an army of robots who are all armed with ghost blasting blasters that teleport any ghost into a container. One for men and one for women. And using a modified EMP wave that depowers all ghosts within range," Twilight explains.

The screen change to an overview of Soul Society being overrun by a robot army. The students could see Fallout robots fighting along side with Star Wars battle droids of all types and fans spotted hulking B3 battle droids. In the air are Droid Tri-fighters and Vulture droids, blasting reapers and destroying positions. The robots have pushed back the reapers to the center of the city and with most of the captains and their lieutenants left the reapers leaderless, as they were the first ones who were targeted by the flying robots when the invasion started.

"It took a lot of time in resetting their energy weapons to have ghost blasting modes," Twilight said as her face reappeared. "We got most of the captains and lieutenants during the start of the battle. The rest of the reapers are useless as they don't really fight against foes who fight above their level." (5)

"There are the royal guards," Ichigo said.

"Oh we're not only attacking the city but the royal palace too," Twilight said.

The screen changed showing the royal palace, with Kasumi and Sunset leading a battalion of robots blasting the royal guards who only number less then a dozen strong. The screen change again to show, Naruto and Trixie controlling the robots in a control room. Then change again as Twilight is shown inside the Omnidriod control center controlling the massive robot as it tore through the palace of the Soul King. Then the screen change to first person view as the Omnidroid finally found the Soul King who is limbless and incase in crystal. Then the Soul King was blasted and teleported to his very own special container.

!

Back at Yggdrasil -

The Soul King blink as he found himself awake and sealed in a container and back in Yggdrasil. He look around and saw Kami and Hild on a screen glaring at him. Then he saw the contract he made with both of them appeared on a computer screen and the words voided appeared on it as he broke a clause in the contract. That he must never leave the afterlife he created. He was then blasted by the inbuilt Emotion ray built in the container, making him feel guilt and shame for the first time ever, he actually felt emotions that gods and demons can't feel. And the reason was simple, as he broke down sobbing and drop to the floor of the container. (6)

"You gods and demons act so tough but one blast from an Emotion Gun and you all just break down sobbing and crying for forgiveness. Which is why you will never catch me praying or respecting you pieces of shit," Rick said.

"I'm very disappointed in you two for allowing someone like this to make such a contract. His own personal afterlife and these hallows and reapers running wild. You two need to remember who you two need to serve, and I mean all of you," Shinkohyo said to Kami and Hild and all of their minions.

"Want me to setup a big wide range Emotion Gun?" Rick ask wanting to get in on this.

"There's no need," Shinkohyo said as he made a keyboard appear in front of him. "User Shinkohyo. Clearance Level Hat. Activation of Code - Emotion."

With those command inputted into the World Tree of Earth all the gods and demons all were given emotions of that of mortals. Making them feel the emotions that they were never given before as they were never given to them in the first place. And now all of them felt the unknown emotions, feeling for the first time ever the guilt and shame for their past actions. And all of them broke down as they couldn't handle the new emotions making them feel and think as a mortal, as a human that they were always meant to serve, never to rule over or do as they please with them.

"Well sister you may have a daughter but at least, I never did anything to get a Code Emotion done to me or any of my demons," Reaq said coldly watching her sister breaking down.

"And little brother you had this coming for a very long time. Allowing your gods under you use the mortals as their play things. You're lucky that Shinkohyo didn't just delete you like others who did the same as you," Frawn said enjoying the sight of his brother breaking down sobbing.

"Well it's been fun but, I got work and watching these shits crying just gets boring," Rick said closing his screen.

!

Dimension G-2963

Rick shuts down his connection to that universe as he had his fun and brought up another. The news of the destruction of the Citadel of Ricks sector A-82 is still making big time news and how Rick C-137 was the cause of it and killed all the high members of A-82 Council of Ricks. Rick had to admit that Rick C-137 is something to be able to take down both the galactic government and the Council of Ricks at the same time. But he just left too many bodies in his wake. The surviving Rick of sector A-82 would just join with the nearest Council close to their dimension, as it's not like this is the first time a Citadel of Ricks was destroyed for one reason or another. (7)

A screen pop up as a white haired woman appeared on it. She kind of looks like Rick's sister but took much better care of herself then he did. She looks younger then her real age, both due to her taking care of herself and some genetic engineering.

"Hello Rick G-2963," she greeted him.

"Hello Rita F-7823," Rick greeted his female counterpart. (8)

"I saw your update and, I must say you did a nice job with your group," Rita said.

"Well, I can't say your group hasn't done well for themselves either," Rick said as like him, Rita is selling weapons and tech to the gender bender counterparts of Twilight and her gang of friends. Who are having the very same adventures as his group are having.

"Yes, I have been selling my boys some of my best work," Rita said.

"So have, I," Rick said.

"Rita N-727 and Rick H-728 both lost their groups. Which from what, I heard is because they been selling them equipments that they sold high but are cheaply made," Rita said.

"Now that's just bad workmanship," Rick said.

"Yes and now even the shit eating Ricks and Ritas are making fun of them," Rita said.

"Oh man that's good," Rick said as when the shit eaters are making fun of you. Means that you really messed up, big time.

"Yes it is. I hope you don't make the same mistake in selling bad products. It just makes you look bad in the end," Rita said as she's been posting what her little group of universe hopping adventures are doing with her work that she's been selling to them. And her business has been picking up because of it.

"No way. I'm not going to do that. Besides it's more fun for me in selling stuff to my group and watching them use it, then it is watching another Rick or Rita doing it," Rick said.

"It is more fun and makes more money," Rita said.

"Yup that's so true," Rick said agreeing.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Shinkohyo is like Whis from Dragonball. He's far more powerful then either Kami or Hild but only interacts with them when they mess things up.

2 - Seeing what Rick can do when he has the right tools at hand. He can easily hack a computer used by gods and demons. And those who say no that he couldn't. Rick would just call you shitheads and explain how he can do it while doing it in front of you.

3 - Never like the whole guns are less powerful then a sword in fictions. Which is averted in real life almost all the time. But then again if weapons were to be shown to be as effected as they are in real life it would totally destroy the whole world setting in a fiction world that has people fighting with either their fists or melee weapons. As the hero of the story is usually only uses his unarmed fighting skills or a melee weapon, and it wouldn't do for them to be shot by the first person who pulls out a gun.

Which in this fic Twilight and the gang are totally immune to the world setting effect that keeps people who uses guns from being effected. Like reapers who are only armed with swords against long range weapons that with one hit pokeball them into a container.

4 - It would explain why there only a handful of dark skin people in Soul Society.

5 - The captains and the lieutenants in Bleach are the only ones shown to actually do anything. Sure during the last arch showed them fighting but they're only a red shirt army at best. Which reflects the setting of Bleach. As in the old days the officers are the ones who usually came from noble birth and had plenty of food to eat while growing up, with the training and money to buy the good armor and weapons. While the common foot soldier was usually press ganged into service, underfed, with little or no training and little armor or weapons. Which in Bleach means that anyone that isn't a officer class is useless.

6 - As in many fictions gods and demons don't have the same emotions as mortals. Which if they are force to feel emotions that they never had to feel before would break them.

7 - There would be more then one Citadel of Ricks as there is infinite number of universes and there be more then one group of Rick all banding together.

8 - Rita is the female counterpart of Rick and others Rita's have also banded together making a Council of Rita's.

!


	18. Chapter 18

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Kami along with Hild from both of their offices watched the video link from Universe 2812-278Y as their counterparts judgements was delivered to them. It seems that in universes where they're not the head god and demon of all of their universes. Their counterparts just aren't as good as they are in doing their jobs. The reasons differ from one verse to another but few of their counterparts just don't measure up to them. But Kami and Hild do wonder what it would be like to not be the head god and demon of their universe and what it be like to have brothers and sisters. Well if they're not like their counterparts older brother and sister of that verse that is.

"As you can see my little brother is now on probation," Frawn said to Kami who he knows from a party Madhat invited both of them to.

"Where's Reaq?" Hild ask where her, 'cousin' is.

"Oh she's dealing with a demon lord who gotten the idea in her head to destroy the planet she's on," Frawn said.

"So what will happen now?" Kami ask.

"Both of them will have their powers cut in half and be under watch and made sure they do their jobs," Frawn said. "Mom and dad are falling over themselves to try to save my brat of a brother. They gave him the easiest world to govern while they gave me the worse. But even with him not doing much in guiding and serving his mortals of his world. They still love him the most when, I'm the one who turn a race of monsters as in their entire culture was one of nightmares into a galaxy wide empire that brought order to their galaxy."

"But still you were happy that he and the others might have been deleted?" Kami ask.

"Happy that he would be gone and my parents couldn't blame me for it. As every time something happen to him while we were growing up they blamed me for it. And Reaq has a strain relationship with her Hild because of something that happen between them that both refuse to talk about," Frawn said.

"How is your Hild doing?" Hild ask wondering about her counterpart.

"Oh her," Frawn said bringing up another screen. On the screen shows a ragged looking Hild who is busy at her desk with piles of paperwork covering it.

"What is it?" Hild said not even looking up from her work.

"Hi Hild 2812-278Y," Hild greeted her counterpart.

"Oh great one of you," Hild 2812-278Y said muttering under her breath.

"She's been place in charge of both Heaven and Hell of her world for her punishment for not doing her job in keeping her Kami from causing problems. Kami on the other hand is being punished by him having to undo all the problems he caused the hard way. Of course unlike you two her and she doesn't have your backgrounds," Frawn said.

"Yeah, I'm not lucky like you who was simply born without having to deal with a large family," Hild 2812-278Y said.

"What you mean by that?" Hild ask.

"You don't have a con artist of a dad Loki or a overbearing mother like Angrbooa. Then there's my other silbings who my mother keeps reminding me I'm nothing like, Fenrir, Jorungandr, Reaq to name a few who we share the same mother, Narfi, Nari and Sleipnir who dad was a female horse at the time... I pick this small planet out of the way just to get away from my family," Hild 2812-278Y said slamming her head on the desk.

"Well unlike them you been more concern in keeping your position then anything else," a new voice said.

"Oh ho," Hild 2812-278Y said eyes widening hearing the voice she hasn't heard for a very long time.

On the new screen that appeared is an older woman who looks like Hild but larger both in size and body mass.

"Hi grandmother Laufey," Hild 2812-278Y said sweating.

"Don't hi me young lady. You had an easy job on an easy planet but you fuck it up young lady!" Laufey shouted at her granddaughter. Then she saw the other screens. "Oh it's you two."

"Frawn was telling us about what's happening in his universe," Kami said.

"Well you two idiots stay out of this. Seeing how you two follow the advice of that idiot gate of judgement. The one that my idiot no good granddaughter used and didn't even try anything else, has been fired from her job and is now working in the mail room. But of course with her and you," Laufey said as she turns to Hild. "Seeing how both of you dress like shameless whores, it's no wonder you two never settle down. Only looking for someone to have sex with you."

"HEY!" Both Hild's shouted only to be stared down by the older woman.

"And worse of all you two have the same bad taste in men," Laufey said.

"Hey!" Kami said only for his screen to be click away by Laufey breaking his connection. Which Frawn followed suit not liking where this is going.

"Now...," Laufey was saying but Kami screen came back on.

"What's with you?" Kami asks.

"I don't like you or your Hild as the universes that are like yours you two started at the top or near it. The most common ways you two got where you are, is being first, someone just let you two take over, or everything was already there for you two to just step in and run things. Then there are the rare few who built everything on the ground up with no help from anyone else or have anyone above them, which I know for the fact that you two have bosses. So which one that I just listed is it for you two?" Laufey ask.

"Well...," Hild and Kami said trying to think of something.

"I thought so," Laufey said.

"Hey wait a minute! I might not have built everything from the ground up but, I earned my place. You can't say that I'm not one of the best Hild's you have seen," Hild said.

Laufey said nothing as she activates a screen showing a picture of another Hild who is standing next to her Kami and with Urd between them.

"As you can see unlike you there are counterparts of you who got around the orders you obeyed. Some did it on their own, while others asked for help which you never thought of doing. But I will help you by telling you how this Hild of universe 828TAH3 did it. She simply went over the heads of her bosses and ask for help from the Hat's," Laufey said. (1)

"Wait the Hat's?" Kami ask.

"Yes unlike you who never goes anywhere. Hild of that world met the Hat's at a wedding. She ask for help and their help her. She is still with her Kami even if he is lacking as a man like yours. I seen Kami naked and all of them are the same, not being much of a man," Laufey said causing Kami to mutter under his breath, while Hild couldn't help but giggle. "And Urd can call her mother without it changing her against her will."

"So, I can just call the Hat's and I can see Kami face to face without the universe ending and have my Urd call me mom?" Hild ask.

"Yes," Laufey said. "But are you going to go back to him?"

"I got over him a long time ago. I want my Urd to be able to call me mom," Hild said overjoy having a way for her to have a real relationship with her daughter.

"I see...," Kami said sighing.

"Now back to you," Laufey said turning to her granddaughter.

"What is it now?" Hild 2812-278Y ask.

"I learn that the overseer who been assigned to over see both you and Kami is Mary Poppins. My old nanny who will still be a no good stick in the mud who has a stick up her ass," Laufey said which Hild 2812-278Y began waving to her and making zip motions to stop talking. "She's going to be sticking her nose into everyone's business again like the last time she was here. She's such a uptight miss no nothing and a pain in the ass. She might be older then me and almost everyone else but she is nothing more then a big blow hard nag who isn't as smart as she makes herself out to be."

"Nag am I?" a voice ask.

The screen widen to reveal that standing next to Hild 2812-278Y desk is Mary Poppins who has just been standing there listening in. She used her bird headed umbrella like a cane and tap the tip on the floor. Laufey started to cough as soap filled her mouth making her gag as she tried to use her powers to make it stop but nothing she did would stop the soap.

"Still have that mouth of yours. I thought with the amount of soap I wash your mouth out with that you would had learn your lesson. But it seems you need a refresher in manners," Ms. Poppins said calmly as she watches her old charge cough up soap. "Don't worry it won't kill you. After all I done it enough to you before and you don't died that easily."

Ms. Poppins tap her umbrella again and the screen showing Laufey click away. She turns her attention to Kami and Hild who were also sweating under her gaze. One of the things that remain the same in most universes is that when there is a Mary Poppins in it she always gets the better of children no matter who they are or what they can do. Sometimes she is a cosmic being above gods or just a simply mortal, but the fact remains that as long as she views someone as a child there is little anyone can do against her. Both Hild and Kami heard and seen the video of an evil counterparts of them trying to outright kill their universe Mary Poppins. She simply stood there and took everything they threw at her, and nothing they did made a mark on her. She turn them into chalk drawings and summon rain to wash them away. (2)

"Kami, Hild of universe 15-TS. I have taken the time you two were talking to Laufey, to review your files. You two are better then the ones I'm overseeing but you two still can do better. The main thing to improve on is that you two are out of touch with the mortals. In which you understand what it is like to be like them. And contracts with mortals are little more then offering children candy to behave and then there are the demons luring mortals into sinning, which for some only did so because a demon came along. I know that some of them would had ended up in Hell but for others they only in Hell because of a contract. Which Hild here is personally looking through all the paperworks to see which ones fall into the later and be given a second chance and for the demon who made the contract punished," Ms. Poppins said eyeing her Hild 2812-278Y.

"This is the first of 5392 wheelbarrows that I have to go through," Hild 2812-278Y moaned.

"Which is just to empty one room in one of the many warehouses of hard copies she has to go through besides her being in charge of both Heaven and Hell. And before you ask what Kami is doing, do you actually want to know?" Ms. Poppins ask.

"We don't want to know do we," Kami said.

"I'm doing all of this because it's either this or what he's doing," Hild 2812-278Y said before planting her face on her desk. "Is there any Hild doing worse then me?"

A screen appeared showing a depressed looking Hild dress in a woman's business suit working in a small office with plies of paperwork crowding the room. The door to the office open as an adult Mandy from the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy step in. She spoke to Hild who cowered at the sight of her before leaving. (3)

"As you can see Mandy took over and that Hild is now nothing but an overworked underling. Mandy is actually making sure that Hell doesn't get overcrowded by not letting anyone temp mortals and has the demon keep mortals from going to Hell by showing trouble mortals what's in store for them. Which she is doing all of that just to be smug at the gods by having demons replace angels as the ones who save mortal souls. Which all the demons obey her as the ones who don't, I won't say as it will just haunt your dreams. Her plan is to weaken the gods of her universe first by having mortals stop believing in them before taking over," Ms. Poppins explains.

"Isn't that bad?" Kami ask.

"It's one of those universes where gods and demons play with mortals as toys. She couldn't do worse. And yes I know what she is like, but that universe is so bad she couldn't possibly make things worse," Ms. Poppins said.

"Well our universe isn't that bad," Hild said.

"It isn't but seeing how you two are out of touch with mortals. I'm already overruled the orders that kept you two from being near each that would cause doomsday and your Urd from calling Hild her mom. And to make sure that your bosses don't cause trouble like that again, I'm sending Uncle to help you two," Ms. Poppins said cutting off the link.

"Uncle?" both Hild and Kami ask.

Suddenly both of them heard a crash outside their office and rush out to see what happen. Outside in the command center of both their main computers, a RV had crash through a wall and is an RV that they haven't seen in eons. A strange man burst out of the side door of the RV wearing strange clothes, followed by a dino man, a tiger, and a walking pizza wearing sunglasses.

"Good morning!" Uncle Grandpa greeted everyone.

"WHAT?" both Hild and Kami said as they look around seeing that what's happening where they are is happening with their counterpart.

"What are you looking at?" Uncle Grandpa ask appearing sitting in their chairs.

"What?" both Hild and Kami said flatly, glancing around to see that the Uncle Grandpa standing in the command center is still there greeting their underlings.

"Don't worry, I heard you two are in trouble so, I'm here to help," the Uncle Grandpa's said who is sitting in their chairs.

"Not again," both Hild and Kami said feeling a headache coming having to deal with Uncle Grandpa... again. (4)

!

Elsewhere in Universe 2812-278Y -

Keiichi Morisato sat at the airport waiting for his flight to America where he has transfer to a college there. He just needs to get away from it all, after he broke off the contact with Belldandy after learning the truth about their relationship. All because of a gate they couldn't be together and his lust sealed away so that could never be anything else. He had asked her after learning the reason why she couldn't tell him, that if she could would she had. She didn't say anything and he left the temple.

"Hello Keiichi," Belldandy said walking up to him with a large suitcase with her and taking a seat next to him.

"Here's to make another contact?" Keiichi ask her.

"No. I can't anymore. Father has been strip of his position and power with his punishment having to repair all the harm he has done, Hild is now in charge of both Heaven and Hell. Which she is being watched by an overseer to make sure she doesn't cause problems," Belldandy said.

"The gate or those above them?" Keiichi ask.

"No they're on probation as well, with all the gates being fired from their jobs and working elsewhere," Belldandy said.

"So why are you here?" Keiichi ask.

"To be with you," Belldandy said.

"Why? You no longer have a contact with me," Keiichi said.

"I want to prove it to you that, I do care about you. I talk with the overseer and she agreed to what I wanted. The contact, I signed has all the gods and demons being unable to be anywhere close to me or you. That includes my sisters, so that it will just you and me. And most of all, I have given up my godhood," Belldandy said.

"You're mortal now?" Keiichi ask.

"Yes, I am. To show you, I'm no longer bond by anything that would keep us apart or taking our relationship closer," Belldandy said.

"All for me?" Keiichi ask.

"Yes for you," Belldandy said.

Keiichi heard his flight being called and got up heading for his plane. Belldandy watch him go, walking away from her. She wondered that all that she had done was for nothing that he still hasn't forgiven her.

"Belldandy don't you have a ticket?" Keiichi ask not looking back.

"Yes," Belldandy said.

"Then let's go. It's just too soon but if you're truthful about this. Let's start over and get to know each other, instead of something forcing us together," Keiichi said looking back giving her a hopeful smile that this time it would work.

"Yes let's go," Belldandy said getting off the chair and join him.

Both of them walking off along side each other heading to a new country to start over and be a real couple. Belldandy smiled as she takes quick looks at Keiichi as they walk together. She is no longer bound by anything and nothing to interfere with her relationship with Keiichi. And most of all she can be a real girlfriend with him and nothing is going to be standing in her way this time. (5)

!

Elsewhere -

Twilight and the others are back in their RV having return to their homebase world which is the world Twilight, Trixie, and Sunset are famous in. Naruto is going to school in this world as he needs an education and he has made some real friends in this world unlike his world. He's on file is Kasumi's little brother in this world. They're taking a break from world hopping for a bit after what happen in the last world. Twilight has been going over all the tech they been picking up, while the others are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Twilight what are you doing?" Trixie ask watching as Twilight is working on a large machine that they had gotten from the Rick trading hub.

"It's a Material Recycler that recycles any object into components for crafting for use in a fabricator. Even the Star Trek replicator still needs matter to use to be able to work," Twilight said.

"Don't you have Rick to do that?" Kasumi ask.

"NO!" Twilight barked out.

"We only go to Rick when there's something we need that we can't just find ourselves or make," Sunset said.

"We're skilled in magic and magic base tech for Twilight but when it comes to super science that Rick does...," Trixie was saying but was cut off by Twilight.

"I would have to study for years or study with someone to be as good as him. But I'm not that kind of pony anymore. I'm not going to be the replacement tool old sun butt made me into or how people expect me to act like. Remember my counterpart with her friends we met at the hub. She went into panic mode learning that I abandon old sunbutt and my ex friends. Going on and on how I could do that and how I could abandon everyone. Till I stuff an apple in her mouth and put her into a head lock forcing her to stop and listen why I left in the first place," Twilight said. (6)

"Shut her up real fast when she learn that you're just a replacement for Sunset to beat Nightmare Moon and that she might be too in her world," Kasumi said.

"And your friends counterparts couldn't wrap their heads around that you're completely different from their Twilight," Trixie adds.

"They thought you would just forgive their counterparts and return back to helping others," Sunset said.

"I hated it when people expected me to solve all of their problems back in Ponyvile. But I went with it because I wanted to please the princess. Remember what the doctors found when we went to this world the first time?" Twilight ask Trixie and Sunset.

"You had very high blood pressure and large amounts of stress related illnesses," Sunset said.

"Which is why she's nothing like she was before. At the rate she was going she would had a heart attack before she was 40," Trixie said.

"So I stop studying like it was the only thing in my life and started to enjoy life for a change. And with Rick around I don't have to be stress that as the smart one, I just have to pay him for what we need. Instead of spending a large amount of time researching and building something or getting the parts, or me spending so much time in the lab that no one ever sees me," Twilight said before her eyes narrowed and she started to frown. "But only when we really need him. No matter what he is still an asshole."

"You don't have to convince us," Kasumi said with Sunset and Trixie nodding in agreement.

"Well you are smart enough to do the repairs and the stuff needed to maintain our stuff," Sunset said before eyeing one of the many robots that now help run the ship. "Well not anymore now that we have a robot crew."

"Which gives me more free time," Twilight said as she got up from the recycler and summon a Mr. Handy and a R9 Astromech to finish up the repairs and putting the machine back together.

"Come we're watching shows from other realities," Trixie said.

"Really?" Twilight ask.

"Got a crystalized zanthanite tv set at the hub," Sunset said.

"We already saw the TV show where you all come from," Kasumi said.

"Really?" Twilight ask.

"Yes and how you shake your booty for your old babysitter," Trixie said grinning.

"Oh... that," Twilight said turning red.

"Yeah it's interesting to see what would had happen if the mirror didn't turn on and I didn't meet you," Sunset said.

"Enough with what ifs. I wouldn't change a thing, I like how my life is like now," Twilight said joining them on the couch. "What are you watching now?"

"This Save By The Bell," Trixie said.

On the screen Zack is making out with Slater.

"They're gay?" Twilight said her face reddening as she watched two guys make out.

"In that reality all the girls are mean girls or ones who always expects men to know what they're thinking all the time and even if it's their fault will just blame the guy no matter what. Which has turn almost all the guys gay and the women form harems around the few straight guys," Trixie said.

"Which makes this a harem world," Kasumi said. (7)

"Wait does that mean... the dork of the show is the harem guy?" Twilight ask eyes twitching.

"Yes," Sunset said flatly.

"Change the channel," Twilight said shuddering.

"Yeah it's too strange for me," Kasumi said having seen Save By the Bell and the very idea that all the girls are after... no it's just too much for her to even think about.

"Right," Trixie said who has the remote and change the channel.

The next show has Looney Toons showing but with a very female Sylvester trying to get a very female Tweety.

"What the?" Sunset ask as she stares at the sexy and naked female furry Sylvester.

"Looks like in that world people have no problems with furries or showing cartoons who are naked with drawn sex parts," Kasumi said. "It's like hentai back in Japan."

"If that's true...," Sunset said turning her attention back to the show.

The show is the classic Sylvester trying to get to Tweety while avoiding the pitbulls of Granny's dog farm. Which has Sylvester trying to use a swing to get across but goes lower then expected. And the dogs are also furries... very male furries who aren't interested in mauling Sylvester.

"Enough with that," Trixie said switching the channel.

"That's tame to some of the stuff, I have seen," Kasumi said.

The screen change showing another cartoon show where its a deconstruction of what they're use to. As they watch Jerry hit Tom in the head with a wooden mallet. And instead of amusing injuries the show has Tom suffering a crippling head injury that leaves him in a wheelchair and Jerry in jail.

"Next," Sunset said taking the remote and changing it.

Now the tv has a used car sale like ad but instead of cars the salesman is selling used slaves.

"A world where slaves are still a thing," Sunset said changing the channel.

 _"With the power of my cock! I will Fuck you!" said Sailormoon on the tv._

"What you know a futa Sailormoon hentai," Kasumi said watching as Sailormoon and the monster of the week... had a sex battle.

"Looks like the creator just said screw it and made it into a full blown hentai," Trixie said.

"Next," Twilight said changing the channels faster.

A Ghostbuster like show but with Lovecraft monsters tracking down and capturing humans.

Click

A Steven Universe where Steven is Nora Universe.

Click

A game show that has two teams in a real life Tower Defense game. One team creates an army of robots while the other creates towers to defend their home base.

Click

A cooking show with a zombie as the cook and she's cooking a live human.

Click

Crocodile Hunter where it's Dinosaurs.

Click

A Spongebob cartoon where Spongebob and Patrick are actually arrested and punish for all the mayhem they usually do.

Click

A Love Hina anime where the girls are also punished for all the stuff they do.

Click

A school drama show set in a world where women rule and keep men as slaves.

Click

Another school drama where men lead women around on leashes.

Click

A Full House like show where all the guys in it are cardboard cutouts of sport watching, beer drinking, dirty men. Like every guy is one of those dumb dads to one degree to another or that everyone guy is like Homer Simpson.

Click

A show where young boys are preyed upon by cougars. And not the big cat kind.

Click

A show where young women in school girl outfits are molested by full grown men.

Click

An interesting take on Charlie Brown where he's still Charlie Brown but is a member of a superhero team made up of his friends who are all aged up.

Click

A Star Wars like movie set in a steampunk world.

Click

A show about a little girl like out of, The Ring films, who mother looks like an aged up Ring girl and a normal guy. A slice of life show with a cute monster girl. (8)

Click

Game of Thrones but has armies armed with guns and war blimps.

Click

Another Game of Thrones but taking place in a Fallout Universe. With the wall protecting against radiation monsters.

Click

Zootopia that went with the more racist story line where all the meat eaters have shock collars on them. (9)

Click

Doctor Who set in a Mass Effect universe and the Doctor changing into the different races instead of just human.

Click

Another Doctor Who set in the Star Wars universe and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver can change into a lightsaber.

Click

Pokemon set in the pokegirl verse.

Click

Transformers G1 set in Fallout universe.

Click

Pokemon set in the pokeboy verse.

Click

A Back To The Future crossover with Terminator. Where said Terminator is sent back in time to protect Doc Brown from another Terminator sent to kill the creator of time travel.

Click

A Dark Knight film where Batman is replaced with Adam West Batman.

Click

A trailer for God of War game but instead of just the Greek Gods, it's the entire cast of gods and demons from Oh My Goddess.

Click

A battle of the bands between Josie and the Pussycats and Jem and the Holograms. But with the two bands actually fighting each other for the right to play for the fans.

"Hey want to go there and fight?" Sunset ask.

"Just because we play songs for some of our shows. We're not a band," Twilight said.

"You just want to fight and only Kasumi would be backing you up," Trixie said. She and Twilight have been learning fighting skills from Kasumi and holograms in the training room. But it's Sunset who's been really getting into it, in unarmed fighting style which she uses the Super Mushroom pills that grows her into a near 12 foot giantess. Sunset train with Kasumi learning to fight someone small and fast while she's big.

"Why don't we just go back to Kasumi's world and take part in Dead or Alive. You'll be all but unstoppable," Twilight said.

"Sunset is a good fighter but she depends on being a giant too much," Kasumi said.

"Like you won't be using some of the stuff we picked up here and there. We petty much have the tech to take down just about anyone. Like how the Jokers from Batman Beyond got such advance tech that they were able to kill just about all the Justice League members," Trixie said being a fan of superheroes. "That also reminds me. Why haven't we gone to a superhero world?"

"Because dealing with supervillains isn't something I want to do," Twilight said.

"Besides with all of the villains in those world with some of them can takeover the world all by themselves," Sunset said. "Or have a vast army under their command. Besides with how some of the villains being able to fight Superman or Batman level heroes, it's better safe to stay away from those worlds."

"Maybe we need a filter for the portal," Kasumi said.

"Filter like sorting through worlds that we don't want to go to?" Sunset said.

"I'll go and give Rick a call," Twilight said.

"Too hard to make on your own?" Trixie ask.

"You try it and tell me. I'm just going to ask Rick if he has a device that can work with our portal so that we can just use a search engine to find worlds we want to go to," Twilight said.

"Alright," Sunset said. "And ask if he's making any improvements on the power up pills."

"Right," Twilight said going off to the com room.

"So any ideas where to go next?" Trixie ask.

"How about a fighting world like Kasumi's world," Sunset said.

"You just want to fight don't you?" Kasumi ask.

"It be fun," Sunset said.

"By using power ups and a super suit," Trixie said.

"So?" Sunset ask.

"Good point," Trixie said.

"Can't say I wouldn't cheat like that," Kasumi said.

"Like if you're fighting your sister?" Trixie ask.

"Yes," Kasumi said.

"Oh a mega cross world where almost all the fighting games are in the same world," Sunset said.

"Good plan but we do have the upcoming show next week that we setup. So after the show we take a break," Trixie said. They're still known as traveling entertainers who travel across America in their RV in this world.

"Give us time to read up on fighters," Sunset said.

"And we can help with some problems while we're there too," Kasumi adds.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - With there being an infinite number of different realities there would be some out there where Hild is still with Kami and Urd calls her mom. No matter what like in Elseworld from DC or What If for Marvel if you think of it there is a world of it somewhere. So don't expect anything to be copy pasted cannon or anything to be status quo for any fiction in this fic.

2 - Mary Poppins is like Whisp from Dragonball. She sometimes serves as an aide to the top level beings in that universe but has the power to keep them from going out of control and to kill them if there is need to. And before anyone says it, yes she is a Mary Sue before the Star Trek one that started the meme. This is Mary Poppins who was always a Mary Sue since her creation in the real world. She is prefect in just about every way possible and as long as she thinks of someone as a child she will always get the better of them no matter who they are.

3 - Its Mandy who is plain scary and the only one that could just walk in and takeover no matter how powerful someone is.

4 - Uncle Grandpa who uses cartoon logic and doesn't make sense.

5 - The whole gate things is just a plot device and to explain why Kami and Hild broke up.

6 - That kind of thing would happen as people who only know someone from the show or movie they're in suddenly meet and they're no where close to being what they act like. And seeing how this is a Slider like fic Twilight and the gang aren't like their cannon selves anymore.

7 - With how many harem mangas and animes there are I'm more surprise that there isn't one of these being publish. It at least explains why so many women are after the same guy.

8 - Base on Erma by BJSinc found on Deviantart.

9 - Look it up and you'll find that the movie had a much darker and racist plot.

!


	19. Chapter 19

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

"One small step for man... one giant leap for mankind," a human said as he made the first steps on a surface of a space rock other then Earth.

The world cheered as Neil Armstrong, US astronaut, became the first human being to set foot on the moon.

The static images, going live to Mission Control and millions of homes around the world, showed the space suit form of Armstrong slowly turning around.

"What is THAT?" came his panic-ridden voice, and on the feed he stumbled backwards and fell against the lander with a dull clang being heard as the vibrations traveled to his helmet mike.

"Tranquility, this is Houston. What is what?" the communication came to him, quickly and seriously.

"That's impossible," he muttered.

"Stay with us," the voice from Earth said.

"Houston, I think I may be experiencing hallucinations..." he paused catching his breath. "But, just in case, could you take a look at the area right in front of Tranquility?"

"One moment, Tranquility," Charlie Duke, the Capsule Communicator for Apollo 11, said, before conferring with the other people at Mission Control.

"Do we have a camera there?" someone ask.

"I think we can get a look at that angle, yes," came the reply.

Tens, no hundreds, of millions around the world held their breath at this unexpected turn of events. What had he seen?

"Tranquility, this is Houston. Can you describe what you're seeing so we know if we catch it too?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, Houston, it's something you just have to see. But it looks like a robot of some kind standing under a banner," Armstrong answered.

"Tranquility, a robot? Does it have any markings on it?" he asked, before hissing, "Why don't we have that camera feed up yet?"

"Houston, I don't think it does, or if it does, I can't see it. It's just standing there, looking at me... I think," Armstrong said.

"Copy, Tranquility. We're working on getting a camera now. Hold one," Charlie said.

"Got it!" one tech exclaimed triumphantly.

The camera switched abruptly, and all activity stopped dead for a moment.

"Tranquility, this is Houston. We see it too."

The gasp could be heard in almost every locale on the globe. 'Robot' or 'Alien' came the mutter, in a hundred languages and a thousand dialects. As they stared at the tv screen showing a strange robot standing underneath a banner with words written in English 'Welcome Humans'. The robot has a humanoid body shape, the robot has a insect like hard with bulging compound eyes, spindly claw tipped limbs and pointed mouth pincers. (1)

"Houston what should we do?" Buzz Aldrin ask looking out of the space craft.

"Tranquility...," Charlie stop as the signal coming from the moon suddenly went static before becoming crystal clear.

A cartoonish smiling face appeared on the screen of every television, made up of two eyes and a mouth. The it spoke in the most common language of each region of the world watching.

"Greeting humans of planet Earth. I am Yes Man and I have taken control of your airwaves to give you this message. Please take this time to calm down and for anyone not watching to come over to watch," Yes Man said waiting a minute before continuing. "I am a artificial intelligent name Yes Man. I have given all of you an upgrade to allow all of you to watch this important event that will change you humans view of the universe. You are not alone. There are many planets with life on them. Some less advance then yours and others like the one I was built on, more advance then yours. Our ship came across your planet some time ago and been watching your planet. We stayed around this long because of this space race you humans been having, and have learn much about you humans through your tv and radio shows. Which is how we learn most of your planet's different languages."

The screen shifted back to the moon.

"Michael Collins inside the ship Columbia, Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong, please continue with your mission. But seeing how we're already here, we're going to be giving you three a ride back to your planet. Our ship will appear when all 3 astronauts are in Columbia. We don't want to overwhelm all of you and cause you humans to panic. We're not here to invade or anything like that. You're planet has nothing that we can't find elsewhere. So do not panic and start rioting because you learn you are not the only advance lifeforms in the universe. Think of it as you are just meeting people living in another country you never heard of before," Yes Man said. "Mr. Aldrin and Armstrong there be a small ship coming to pick up the robot."

A small ship appeared above the robot landing behind it. The ship is a vulture droid that used a energy grappling hook to pick up the J0 Worker Drone. The ship droid took off leaving the humans to wonder what's next.

!

Several hours later -

After collecting samples from the moon Neil and Buzz they got back into the lunar pod and blasted off to dock with Columbia. That's when a massive ship appeared from behind the moon, the ship is close to two kilometers long. The ship Columbia was nothing but a fly compared to the massive ship. The ship tracker beam lock onto Columbia bringing the ship into the hanger bay. (2)

The tv screens came back crystal clear as the alien ship took over the airwaves and began broadcasting the feeds of several Cam Droids filming everything. The viewers on Earth watch as the space shuttle Columbia landed into the hanger, that is protected by a forcefield that kept air from rushing out. The viewers saw the hanger full of vulture droids, as well as several other ships of different designs. With utility robots and droids working on some of them, with Power and Fuel Droids walking around to fill up any ship that's low on power or fuel.

"Welcome humans to Horizon. Please step out of your craft, the air is breathable to you humans," Yes Man's voice called out from a speaker.

The 3 astronauts after speaking with mission control did that but first putting on their spacesuits on first before getting out. The cam droids followed the humans filming them from different angles. A B1 Droid came up to the 3 humans driving a cart with seats in the back. And a Eyebot came flying to the 3 humans before stopping in front of them.

"Please have a seat and we can take you to meet the organic crew members, or in other words non robots," Yes Man's voice said through the eyebot.

"Thanks," Neil said as he and the others climb on board the cart.

"If you have any questions I can answer them while we're on transit," Yes Man said as the cart started driving towards the command center.

"What's with the size of the ship?" Michael ask.

"It's an old mining ship that was brought from a fire sale after the mining company that own it went under," Yes Man said.

"This is a mining ship?" Buzz ask.

"Yes this ship is a planet cracker. Planet crack is a term used to describe when a planet is literally split open to be mined for valuable resources. A large chunk is broken off with powerful lasers, and then brought inside a "Planet Cracker"-class ship via gravity tethers where it is then stripped and its ore content is studied. And is also used for asteroid mining. We're a freelance mining and salvage crew out, out exploring and finding any valuable resources," Yes Man explains.

"What's with all the robots?" Neil ask.

"We were all brought from a clearance sale, the company was getting rid of their old robots to replace them with newer models. You can think of it of one of your vehicle companies cutting prices to get rid of their older models to replace them with newer ones," Yes Man said.

"Wait the place you're from sales an army of robots as a clearance sale?" Michael ask.

"Yes," Yes Man said.

"What kind of robots?" Buzz ask.

"Industrial, utilities, domestic, public service, and military," Yes Man said.

"Military?" Buzz ask.

"Yes we were discovered in an old Separatist supply base and been reprogrammed," the B1 Droid who's driving the cart said.

"Separatist?" Neil ask.

"A group that was part of a galaxy wide war about 100 years ago, in a galaxy far away," Yes Man said.

"In another galaxy?" Michael ask.

"Yes in another galaxy. Some races have discovers ways to go travel to other galaxies either by a hyper drive or a warp gate that is a long range teleporter," Yes Man said.

"Teleportation?" Buzz ask.

"What you think of fiction is often common place for others," Yes Man said. "We have arrived."

The cart stop in front of large door that separated in two and slide open. The 3 humans stared into the chamber before them looking like a control room, from the number of computers and other things inside of it, with what they had seen in comics and could make out as some of the lights are out. They step off the cart and entered the chamber, with the whole world watching as the cam droids continue to follow them.

A figure stood with it's back to the 3 humans as they continue to walk forward. The figure is watching screens showing the 3 humans and several places on earth along with some tv shows and news all over the world. The figure turns to face them, revealing a purple skin woman with purple hair. She is wearing a more form fitting suit then the 3 humans showing that she's a female by human standards. And that she has four tentacles coming out of her back. (3)

"My name in your tongue is Twilight, I'm a unicorn. I lead this crew of travelers," the woman said in English. "Let me introduce my fellow crew mates. First up is Trixie a Wookie."

A small hovering platform came down out of the shadows revealing another woman. This time the woman is blue skinned and has white hair. She is wearing the same suit as Twilight is but is wearing a cape and pointed magic hat both blue and covered in stars.

"Now here's Sunset a Dwarf."

Lights turn on revealing a massive female form standing around 12 feet tall. She is an orange skin woman with red hair with yellow highlights that make it kind of like bacon. She wore a green suit of a different design.

"Kasumi a Xenomorph."

The lights all came on and revealed a insect like woman. She is wearing a yellow suit that's made to fit her body, which has some parts human like but has black exoskeleton on the rest. The lower part of her head is human like but the top is a black elongated, banana-shaped head exoskeleton with no eyes. Her long arms and legs are insect claw like, and she has a long tail that ends with a stinger. And she is big, matching Sunset's body mass.

"And her little brother Naurto."

From behind Kasumi came a small flying figure, which looks like a boy with insect like wings. He landed next to Kasumi showing how small he is to his sister. He is wearing an orange suit and is more human like then his sister. He has hands and feet like her but has a smaller head dome then her and has a shell on his back which his wings are pulled into like a beetle.

"We already know who you 3 are so lets get to it. We came across your planet some time ago and decided to stay as you 3 were already in space at the time. We been sending down drones to Earth and listening in to your broadcasts to learn about your planet and your primitive ways," Twilight explains.

"Primitives? Is that what you think of us?" Neil ask.

"Your country holds itself up as the example for the rest of your species when it cannot even govern itself. Holding the high morel ground while people who aren't light skin like you 3 are, don't have the same rights. A government that covets what does not belong to it, and chases shadows of threats with utterly reckless paranoia. The same goes for your country's counterpart, that is the same in how they do things. I do not think you are primitive, Armstrong. I know it," Twilight brutally explains. (5)

"Tech wise you humans aren't doing that bad. Of course depending on oil for fuel will only last you so long before there isn't any left. Which is due to the companies and people in power not wanting to change things how they are. Being too comfortable to mess with the status quo of how your world works is why many species suddenly find themselves at the mercy of more advance species," Trixie said.

"Not by conquest as that does happen but rarer then you think. What normally happens is a group of raiders or pirates come along and decide to have some fun. As while there are galaxy spanning empires out there, it's just bad PR for them to conquer a race that are primitive like you humans. But with that said they also won't go out of their way to save such planets either," Sunset said.

"People will just not care about what happens to a race on a planet that they never heard of. As right now on your planet, wars are happening but no one cares enough to help either side. And I'm not talking about wars you see on the news. Mass slaughter and other horrors are happening right now but no one cares to report on it. It's the same thing with planets that no one has ever heard of," Kasumi said.

"And all of this conflict with this Cold War you humans are having. If you humans don't learn to work together. You'll be struck on your planet and have a slow death like other planets, whose race completely wasted everything and depleted their resources," Naruto said.

"But unlike what happen in that Earth film we saw, 'The Day The Earth Stood Still'. Where the alien just told you humans what you are doing wrong and just leaving. We're going to give you humans a hand," Twilight said as she made a screen appeared in front of the 3 humans.

The screen shows the robots in a hanger loading a ship with items, ranging from machines to things from comics. And the ship isn't alone as other robots are loading up round pods with the same machines.

"We're giving you humans some working models and blueprints to help you along. Think of it as a gift, from a passing stranger riding through your town before going in their way. What you do with it is up to you humans," Twilight said.

"And please don't listen to those people who shout out that no one should ever have that power. It gets real old real fast. One such planet did that and destroyed the gift a group like ours gave them. which would had help them to either prevent or rebuild after a comet struck their planet. It's a nuclear winter on that planet that has lasted for about 30 of your human years, with no signs of it ending anytime soon," Sunset said.

"So use what we have given you to advance yourselves. You humans aren't or will be the last race who has been helped by a more advance race. And don't just make weapons to destroy yourselves. That's a dead plot device in fiction. Advance races gives like a power source that is unlimited and the other race use that to destroy themselves," Trixie's said.

"You 3 will be taken back to the hanger and the ship you on screen has an auto pilot that will fly you all back to your planet. As for the pods each of them have the same gifts as we given you 3 for your nation. One for each major nation with the infrastructure needed to use them," Twilight explains.

"That's it?" Buzz ask.

"You talk down to us humans and then give us gifts?" Michael ask.

"Yes," Twilight said looking at the 3. "Don't think that we're like you humans. That's how wars are started between planets. If another race is doing something that is very offensive to you, instead of just lashing out you ask them not to do it in front of you. There's a race that finds viewing someone else eating like you to walk on a couple mating, which for some races they have no problems in doing in public. If you humans actually use our gifts to start exploring other planets. Do remember to talk to the other race you encounter so that misunderstandings won't go and cause a war."

"And remember too, that you humans aren't special, you aren't the chosen race that some creator made. You humans aren't alone in the universe and no where special enough that other races be in awe at you," Trixie said as she snaps her fingers and created a ball of lightning surprising the 3 humans and the ones watching from home. "As you can see I have powers that you humans think of as magic."

"My race is large and powerful thanks to us living on a planet with denser gravity then your planet," Sunset said.

"You can see how different me and my brother are. We're far stronger then you humans and our exoskeletons are natural armor plating," Kasumi said.

"My race is known for our great intelligence," Twilight said. "As far as, I can tell from my scans of you humans. The only thing you humans have as a whole, is being able to adapt to different environments. Which is one of the most common things found out there."

"If you humans start having some of your younger race start displaying abilities or powers. Don't go around killing them as that just makes you humans look bad, and when something bad happens... Well there have been more then one race that has died out because of their past actions that made no one want to help them," Sunset said.

"Yes Man escort them to the ship. And have some droids empty out the craft they came in and put it in the ship," Kasumi said.

"I will," Yes Man said appearing in front of the 3 humans.

"Thank you for the gifts," Neil said as he and the others followed Yes Man back to the cart.

Twilight turn to one of the camera droids, broadcasting everything back to Earth.

"We're giving you humans a gift. So don't waste it. Also the ship will drop off the 3 humans back on Earth and the droids inside will unload the gifts. We're expecting it to come back and not shot down. If it's shot down, we will strike back. This is still a fully operational mining ship. A good size space rock sent falling to Earth is more powerful then any of those atom bombs you humans have made. I'm saying this because you humans of the country of the United States have already shot down an alien craft before. But this time you won't be able to cover it up. You are in the right to defend yourselves to something unknown but seeing how we just explain things. You can't pretend you didn't know as this is being broadcast all over your world. End transmission," Twilight said as the feed was cut off.

Leaving the humans of the planet Earth to deal with all the information they just learn.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - J0 Worker Drone from the Star Wars universe. And Star Wars hadn't been made yet.

2 - The RV took the appearance of the USG Ishimura.

3 - Twilight is wearing Light Explorer armor from Mess Effect without the helmet. With four synthetic self repairing tentacles.

4 - Sunset has on a mantis armor from Mass Effect.

5 - Things were much different back in the 60's.

!


	20. Chapter 20

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

Once again Twilight and the gang are back at the Council of Ricks Trading Hub or C.R.T.H., for some shopping and selling items they have picked up here and there. Which is made poissble thanks to Trixie finding a bunch of worlds center around games. As in the whole world follow the mindset that everything revolves around a game and nothing else matters. Each world was nothing but a planet of hats all following the rules of the game in question, and that no matter how powerful someone is in that world if they lose in a game the winner gets to take what they want or take that persons position in that world. (1)

Seeing a My Goddess world where everything is cannon but for the fact the entire world is base around the game of marbles. And that worlds Hild and Kami have been strip of their positions in ruling over the universe, just because they lost in a game of marbles. They still have their powers but won't do anything to take back power because they lost a game of marbles to a guy who is running the entire universe to the ground as he kept beating anyone who face him in a game of marbles.

So Trixie got behind the wheel of their Winnebago Minnie Winnie and drove into that world. Where she beat the guy in a game of marbles and restored everything back to how it was by giving them back their positions. Not to mention her going through their personal collections before hand and grabbing lots of powerful items from them and having both gods and demons fill the vault with treasure for saving the day. And before she handed power back she made a new rule that the game of marbles if the person who wins a position of power does a bad job it goes back to the loser.

Then after that Trixie got the rest of her group to go to other game worlds with the same hat. She beat the old gods in a Lovecraft world in the game of Chutes and Ladders. Faced the Greek gods in Connect 4, the Roman gods in a game of jacks, the Norse gods in Candy Land, the India gods in Operation, the Omni King of Dragonball in Rock Paper Scissors, the D&D gods in horseshoes, the gods of Elder Scrolls in ball and cup and God and the Devil from the world of 'God, The Devil and Bob' in a game of pong. To name a few of the really powerful people who gave up really powerful or valuable items just because they lost a game.

But the last one God sat Trixie down and had a long talk with her. Explaining why he has things being settled by a game of pong. And that she shouldn't take advantage of worlds like his, sure its easy for outsiders to win most of the time because they're not stuck in the mindset of the rest of the universe but it is a way of life for the people in those worlds. Trixie agreed to stop taking advantage of people like him, she would only do it to the ones who have it coming to them like villains. God just sighed and wish her luck before giving her the prize, but Trixie just gave it back saying she didn't earn it as she cheated by using cheat tricks. Which he told her he already knew and happy to see her being honest with him. (2)

"Well that was a fun trip," Trixie said as they walk to Moe's for something to eat.

"Yeah sure," Twilight said not listening as she has her eyes glued to her omni-tool screen.

"What are you doing?" Sunset ask.

"I'm studying the tech behind how to make powerful biofuel using plant matter," Twilight said.

"Why?" Naruto ask.

"When we get back to our homeworld. I'm going to be making some patents with some of the tech we been picking up here and there. So I'm studying the tech and making research papers to show my work so people back home will think I am the one who made it instead of me somehow stealing it," Twilight said.

"Trying to be as smart as Rick?" Kasumi ask.

"Him please. Almost all the Ricks are born with something like a 9th level intellect and depending on other factors turn out like the Rick we deal with. And just to remind you all, he is one of the nicer Ricks," Twilight said. (3)

"Well of the Ricks we have met so far anyways," Sunset said.

"If we meet that Doofus Rick we should use him," Twilight said.

"He seems nice but that's just from the show and doesn't he eat poop?" Kasumi ask.

"No he doesn't, well if he's anything like he is from the show," Trixie said having watched the dvd set and the creator saying Doofus Rick doesn't eat his own poop. (4)

"Well with me, I'm going to be practical in what I do. Besides there is no way I'm going to learn or do any kind of research into something like, finding out how many Mortys have to be tortured to create matrix of pain to hide from other Ricks. Or any other sick stuff that Rick knows for one reason or another, mostly because he doesn't have much value in life. Rick creates life forms just so he can experiment on them or use them as a power source for his car," Twilight explains.

"Not counting our downtime when we're in our homeworld we only been traveling for about 6 months," Sunset said.

"I can't be expected to become super smart in such a small amount of time. Well unless I get a brain upgrade or cyborg up so, I can just upload information. I'm smart but, I wasn't born super smart were I could talk and read before I could walk, I had to work for it to get where I am now. Not to mention how many branches of science he knows. Also some of them would be completely useless for me to learn," Twilight said. (5)

"And that before we began traveling you basically quit studying besides learning the technology of our homeworld," Trixie said.

"It was nice to spend a year not having to worry about anything going wrong around Ponyvile, or having to write a report, or pleasing the princess," Twilight said.

"That and you we're under doctor's orders not to stress yourself out," Sunset said.

"Which is why she has so many video games," Naruto said.

"Yes that's one reason. It was a way for her to vent out and relax. Then she became a gamer, which lead her learning all about computers so she can make her own mods on the computer games," Trixie said.

"So I'm more of a programmer then a builder, so what," Twilight said.

"I rather have that then her being like Dexter," Sunset said.

"You mean that kid with a laboratory in his room?" Trixie ask.

"Yes and after meeting him, and I mean an older version of him. That version became nothing but a shut in who made a living as a computer help center by phone. The majority of his experiments have no conceivable practical use and he had no intentions of them ever leaving his private underground lab. And all he could say why he does all that research and study, was FOR SCIENCE. I for one want to be more like Doctor Jones, knowing what he needs to know for his adventures," Twilight said.

"That and I don't want to deal with you building something like a machine to suck away all the air off a planet to give you a clearer view of the stars, even if that means everyone dies. Creating a magic powered machine that brainwashes anyone into what you want them to be. Making a bunch of bats from fruit eaters to killer meat eaters," Sunset said listing things off.

"Then there's creating a machine that recreates the Big Bang just to prove it happen that way, not caring it will destroy everything. A gravity machine that will either move the sun and the moon around, or turn the sun into a black hole. Seeing everyone around her as nothing but guinea pigs, turning them into something like chimeras for science. Or improving something that is already dangerous and deadly just to see what happens," Trixie also listed off.

"Let me guess all the things you listed off are what Twilight's counterparts have done," Kasumi said.

"Yes," Twilight said sulking.

"We viewed many worlds of our counterparts and Twilight counterparts tend to be single minded in what they do. Especially when it comes to what she thinks would please or impress the princess," Sunset said.

"That's why I change my lifestyle to be more then just the brains," Twilight said.

They enter Moe's for a bit to eat and saw a wide array of people from different worlds. They waited for one of the staff members to show them a free table, and to their surprise the staff member is a Lolth from a D&D world. She explains that she's from a world where she was defeated and was inflicted by a massive penance like stare that caused all of her sins to be used against her. And the person who did it who did it to her also trap her in a time loop, making her repeat the penance stare from start to finish over and over again. She doesn't remember how the time loop ended, only that afterwards she fled her universe in shame and guilt for all that she had done. Doing so she lost her powers, which happens to all gods and demons once they cross to a different universe that isn't just a branch of their main universe. And she ended up here at the hub and working for Moe.

"So you been working here ever since?" Kasumi ask.

"Yes and it's not that uncommon around here," Lolth said pointing to the kitchen where the group saw Trigon coming out with arms full of plates, and Darksied as a cook.

"Ok what happen with those two?" Sunset ask.

"From what, I heard Darksied was overthrown when his father Yuga Khan broke free and took back what is his, thanks to the help of someone name Skullmaster. Darksied was inflicted with torture, mind rapes, and other things that would just give you nightmares. To keep him from getting use to it, he was repeatedly mind wipe and his memories of the torture was saved. When he died his father just brought him back to life. Then his mind was completely wipe so he forgotten who he was, and his form was changed back to how he use to look before he rename himself as Darksied. He was place on a normal planet and lived a normal life even starting a family, till his father sent an invasion fleet to said planet in the name of Darksied. In short he lost the family, where he became a rebel leader fighting against an army he believed is being lead by Darksied, who he grew to hate. Then during the last battle where he stormed the main ship of the invasion, instead of meeting Darksied he met his father. Who restored his memories, form, and all the torture that he was put through. For the first time in his life, Darksied felt what it was life to be invaded and how it was like to be on the other end of his own evil deeds. The result was Darksied being completely broken with his mind shattering at the truth of who he is. He left the DC multiverse and ended up here," Lolth explains.

"What about Trigon?" Naruto ask.

"He was defeated by a rival demon lord who transformed him into the body of a weak human child. There with the body and mind of a human but the soul of a demon, he was at the mercy of all the other demons. He was given a immortal body that could never aged or die, which allowed the demons to do what they want with him. For eons he was sold and traded from one world to another He was mostly used as a toy by the other demons both male and females, and those who are both. Then there are those who found his soft and tender body sweet tasting," Lolth said.

"What?" Naruto ask.

"What she means is that some of my fellow demons enjoyed eating me," Trigon said having overheard Lolth talking about him.

Which brought back many nightmares that still haunted him. Often after the demons had their way with him to their satisfaction that would eat him. Like that one big, fat demon who had a mouth on his belly who swallowed him whole. Many of the demons loved to swallow him whole so that they could feel him struggling inside their belly, where their stomach acids ate away at him. Then he was pooped out where after awhile his body just reformed whole. Then there were the ones who enjoyed feeding him to their pets, like a pit filled with leeches, a giant clam, and other creatures. And no matter what happen to him, he always just came back, no matter how much he wished it to end. His mind turn inwards as the eons pasted, trying to find a reason why he was suffering as he was, why he was given this fate where he couldn't die. He entered the realm of madness where he met with the youngest of the Endless and was told by her maybe it's for all the evil he has done, is the reason why he was suffering. He insulted her for that, which she showed him that making an Endless inside their own realm angry is the last thing anyone should ever do, even with the Kindly Ones killing the first Dream and a new Dream replacing him, they would had never dared to try it while in his realm or before he finally allowed himself to feel guilt for what he did to his son. And allowed himself to be be killed by them, as while they are powerful they had waited till he was at his weakest to kill him. He was made to care, to care for all the evil that he had done, to feel guilt and shame. Then she left him, to suffer his fate.

Then one day while he was being used as a living power source in the mortal realm, he was saved by the team of heroes that his daughter was apart of. The realm of demons like him live in, time moved differently. For him eons had pasted but for his daughter just a few years had pasted for her. She and her friends defeated the demon lord and freed him, making him feel hope. His daughter's team of heroes made him feel not so worthless... they were willingly to give up their lives to save him and save whatever the demon lord was planning on doing, like maybe there's hope for him... and it terrified him. He quickly left so that his daughter wouldn't know who it was she had just saved, he couldn't face her. She is the only good thing he had ever left, to showed he was even alive and not something that brought fear, but hope.

"Short story I was changed by what I went through. And after being freed, I gave that life behind and ended up here," Trigon said.

"And you're back in demon form how?" Sunset ask.

"I paid a Rick to do it," Trigon stated.

"Oh," Sunset said.

"Your group is still new at traveling right?" Trigon ask.

"About 6 months of traveling give or take," Twilight said.

"Well get use to seeing people from fiction not being like they are," Trigon said before heading back to the kitchen.

"So what do you want?" Lolth ask taking their orders.

After Lolth got their orders she headed to the kitchen to give it to the cook. And while they were waiting, Twilight began scanning the different worlds they could visit next. Making sure that there be no big surprises waiting for them if they randomly jump to another world. Like that world where they met a Washsu from Tenchi Muyo, which was a huge mistake as that woman who seem to be a great replacement for Rick. Turned out to be very sex hungry who likes to wear leather and favorite prey are young women like them. She's smarter then Rick but what she wanted in payment was more then what they're willing to pay. Like when they met that witch Bayonetta, whose magic powers would be useful to learn but like Washsu wanted more of a personal payment.

'What's with older women being so sex hungry?' Twilight wonders as before they met Kasumi they seem to kept running into sex hungry older women. Made her glad they weren't trying to learn how to fight from one of those old pervert masters, which she guess was because most of them haven't spent much of their youth training and more training. By the time they became masters of their art they had wasted their youth and found themselves as old men who had made little in personal connections to others. And their long suppressed sex drives are making up for lost time. (6)

"Ah Twilight you and your group are back," Eskel the Witcher greeted her.

"Oh hi Eskel," Twilight said.

"Heard that your group went and cause a big mess with a Bleach and My Goddess crossover," Eskel said.

"How did you hear that?" Sunset ask.

"Hel's blog," Eskel said.

"Don't you mean Hild?" Naruto ask.

"No she's Hel from the original myth, the one who has half of her body alive and the other a corpse," Eskel explains.

"Wait isn't she suppose to be half white and half black?" Kasumi ask.

"Different version but the main thing to remember that those Hel's appeared long before the My Goddess versions. They see them and the ones from Marvel universes to be just sup up copies," Eskel said. "And the Hel whose blog I read has been following up what happening in that world. The gods and demons are being supervised by a Mary Poppins. I hate dealing with any of her counterparts, they're just so prefect in just about every way possible."

"Well they did cause the mess in the first place," Trixie said.

"There is also the blog that Belldandy been writing ever since he gave up her godhood to be with Keiichi, in one of those live as a mortal till death type of thing and comeback as a goddess but with the experience of living as a mortal," Eskel said.

"She's living as a mortal?" Twilight ask.

"Yes and living in Stardrew Valley which is a modern farming town with Keiichi going to a nearby college near there. Belldandy from her blog is still keeping in touch with her family by her blog and took up bee keeping to help in paying the bills. They also went to a license couple therapist who helped them with the issues they had with their relationship," Eskel said. (7)

"That's nice," Sunset said.

"Seeing how your group are into getting into a mess. How about joining the Witcher guild?" Eskel ask.

"No thanks. If we're not going to be going around to do that," Twilight said.

"Going around hunting down bounties isn't for us," Sunset said.

"And we're still new to this and some of the bounties, I have seen are way above our weight class," Trixie said.

"It's not all about those with wanted posters people like me get paid for. There are people and groups who would pay to see someone or something destroyed," Eskel said.

"Like what?" Naruto ask.

"There's a Samurai Jack or should I say Emperor Jack pays a bounty for anyone who if they come across a universe of is universe set in the past before Aku was given form and a mind, destroys the mindless pool of evil before what he went through even happen. And he's not the only one who pays bounties like that. There are plenty of people who go around and make sure the Xenomorphs never get created or stop humans from finding them," Eskel said.

"Well as we could do that," Twilight said. "But for really big stuff like stuff in Warhammer or Berserk we stay out of that."

"Those universes are for only vets," Eskel said. "I took part of a group hunt in Warhammer to deal with a warp tear opening to another universe. It was a complete nightmare even with the people I was with, only half of our group survived. We should had waited for one of the A or S rank members to come with us."

"Just one but isn't Warhammer known for having millions of soliders?" Sunset ask.

"Yes but some of the A rank members and most of the S rank members are one man armies. Able to turn the tide of battle, or able to take on a entire army without effort," Eskel said.

"What's a S rank like?" Naruto ask.

"Here let me show you," Eskel said as he used a Omni-tool to show them a video.

!

On the screen for those who seen the anime and the manga, is right out of Berserk. What was once rolling hills and blades of grass are replaced with human faces mashed together. The night sky is filled with black clouds; only the eclipsed sun is seen while it emits an unsettling dark magenta glow. The ponds are filled with blood, and the last, but not the least, geographical transformation occurs when the God Hand arrives. That transformation makes a gigantic hand and arm appear, which are made of a myriad of human faces. The hand settles itself as if to balance the eclipsed sun within its palm.

There the members of Godhand are watching their newest member becoming truly one of them. There is Void the oldest of the group and acting leader, Slan a sadomasochist who thrives on cruelty and the effect it has on others, but the last two have been replaced by twisted versions of Hild and Kami. And they're not alone.

Replacing Griffith is Celestin, replacing Guts and Casca are Keiichi and Belldandy. The Band of the Hawks are all but dead having been slaughtered and eaten by the Apostles. Now Keiichi having lost his left arm and right eye is being held down as he watch helplessly as Celestin rapes Belldandy in front of him. Right on cue came the Skull Knight riding in to the rescue. He immediately attack Void, who diverts the attack back at his assailant via a dimensional portal.

"You're too late," Void said to Skull Knight.

"Too late to stop you but not to put a stop to all of you," Skull Knight said.

"All alone?" Void ask.

"Not alone," Skull Knight said.

Coming out of the vortex that Skull Knight came out of, came a man riding down on a flying motorbike. He's dress in power armor that looks to be baseball termed, with the helmet looks like a baseball helmet and the armor looking like a uniform colored mainly yellow with black highlights. He's armed with a high tech looking baseball bat, gauntlets that cover both of his arms and was looks like a baseball like grenade bandolier. And his bike looks like it's carrying heavy weapons, and carrying the gear that he couldn't carry on himself.

"It's time to play ball," the man said.

!

"Wait a minute," Kasumi said blinking as she stared at the image of the man in the video who is single handily fighting all the demons at once and winning. "Is that who I think it is."

"Charlie Brown from the comics. Yes that's him. I help train him when he was younger and now he's one of the best of the guild, he's known in other guilds simply because of who he is and what he's usually is like. He trained wth just about every master you can think of learning either by training or by learning on his feet as he followed whoever was teaching him on a mission. The one who mentored him the most was Flash Gordon, teaching him how to deal with things and places he never dealt with before," Eskel said.

"He was mentored by Flash Gordon? No wonder he's so good," Kasumi said. (8)

"Especially seeing how that Flash's universe is a crossover one with just about every single space fiction you can think of in it. Name it and he has dealt with before," Eskel said.

"If we join the guild do we have to do anything?" Twilight ask.

"For 10 percent of the bounty the guild handles the paperwork and claiming the bounty to the person or group who is paying. Also if you're in a jam you can transmit a S.O.S. for help from any guild member whose near you, with you doing the same for anyone who is calling for help. If you want that you can apply to have that option when you sign up," Eskel explains.

"Well, I guess we can just join if it's to do bounties when we can," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'm don't want to just be a bounty hunter," Naruto said as he doesn't want to be anything like a ninja anymore.

"I'm ok in doing pest control," Trixie said.

"Some of the lower rank guild members do just pest control and leave the tougher jobs for higher rank members," Eskel said.

"Everyone ok with that?" Twilight ask.

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Ok then," Twilight said. "I'll sign us up after we eat."

"Also you all should look up the high level bounties. So you know what to look out for, if you're in a universe with one of them. Some of them are like Charlie Brown, complete jokes in cannon but aren't funny in others," Eskel said.

"Like who?" Naruto ask.

"Toiletnator is the current big hitter who's the most active right now," Eskel said earning some laughs from Twilight's group.

"That lame villain from the Kids Next Door verse?" Sunset ask.

"Yes but that Toiletnator is as deadly as he is lame in cannon. He killed just about everyone on his world before he became a world hopper. The normal ones are usually have a head injury that gives him brain damage, which he gain when he got his toilet base powers. Which is how he killed his world, he went around causing all the toilets to backup flooding whole cities with toxic sewerage and waste. And the ones that tried to stop him, well he does control everything to do with toilets, and what makes up a toilet. Toilet paper that can act like razor wire, controlling water, stonework and metal that makes up a toilet. Which makes him, a water, earth, metal, and paper master, and that's not counting the chemicals used for toilets. With that power set and him not being dumb or short sighted in how to use them. He made the saying, 'Heart Is an Awesome Power' scary. He has killed hundreds of different versions of Marvel, DC and other superhero verses groups. If you spot him, just run as he has a bounty of 1 trillion credits for a reason," Eskel said.

"We keep that in mind," Twilight said as she makes a note to see if she can't find a scanner that can tell her if there is anyone with an active bounty around.

A big group suddenly enter Moe's made up of Lolth, Trigon, the 4 Chaos gods of Warhammer, Lord Chaos, Nyarlathotep, and the 5 members of God's Hand. But all of them look down beaten and all wearing suits. They walk straight for the bar and Moe served them their drinks.

"Those are the big bads who lost everything to Mandy and are now working under her," Eskel said.

"From grim adventures?" Naruto ask.

"Yes that Mandy. She has created a small but powerful muiltverse empire, made up of different planets or systems under her control. She's lawful evil and runs it as a business, all the big bads that thought she was nothing but a human with a big ego quickly learn she is anything but that. She set Billy loose on them and he quickly either destroyed everything or drove the big bads crazy. Allowing her to easily takeover, and either they end up like the group at the bar after she steals their powers, reducing them to working for her. Or end up being sent to a Carebears world, where because of the very nature of that universe prevents them from doing anything worse then hurting someone's feelings. You should see how lame the 4 Chaos gods are like in a Carebears world. They try to be like they were in Warhammer but just end up being harmless villains in that world no matter what they try, which isn't much as they simply unable to do anything like they use to be able to do, and the Carebears stare one shot them, sending them running away," Eskel explains.

"Does that mean the carebears villains are monsters when they're not in their universe?" Naruto ask.

"No. They're worse," Eskel said. (9)

!

Later -

After they ate, Trixie went off to sell the treasures and magical items she gotten from the game base worlds, that she couldn't use for one reason or another. Naruto went off with Kasumi to look for more robot stuff as he's been making robots, and wants to make a mech for himself. Kasumi went with him keep an eye on him so he doesn't get lost. Twilight went off to sign them up with the Witcher Guild as beginner level, pest control.

As for Sunset she went off to the weapon sellers to see what they could use. Checking a shop that sold stuff from Bioshock verse, she found a spear gun. The spear gun has an upgraded scope, a railgun like rotary mechanism, and all of it reinforced down to it's firing spring and barrel to handle the increased power. It can also fire nets to capture targets. Then there are the Adam selection, which are drinkable instead of injecting it.

The Rick who ran the store explain to her that unlike in the game, his Adam products are completely safe as long as you follow the instructions on the label. Taking the instructed doses of Adam over a weeks time, depending on your body type and other things. You get the kind of body you want, and incase of a bad reaction there is an antidote that remove all the Adam from you. And he does a scan so that he knows what to give you, so there isn't any problems on his part.

"So what you think?" Sunset ask Twilight and Trixie who she called to meet her at the shop. Kasumi and Naruto were still busy looking through the shops selling robot parts and mechs.

"This has no side effects like in the game?" Twilight asked the Rick.

"Nope unlike those hacks, I discovered Adam in my world and mass produced it. And made sure that what, I sell is safe. I'm may not be able to make stuff like my other counterparts but when it comes to bio and chemistry, I know what I'm doing. Besides I wouldn't be able to sell this stuff here if they weren't safe, as long as you follow the instructions that is, if you don't and just drink it all at once. It's not my responsibility anymore," Rick explains.

"If we get powers wouldn't our hands morph like in the game to use them?" Trixie ask.

"Yes," Rick said.

"I don't like the idea of my hand bursting in flames," Twilight said.

"How about just passive gene tonics?" Sunset ask.

"Sure I can give you the standard package. Increase your body strength and endurance levels. Make your body more shapely and tone, for men muscles and women the most common superpower, like you see in superheroines. You'll be much stronger, standard super strength, with a body that is like a sandbag making it very hard to hurt you. It also increases your lifespan and with youth too so you can be in your 80's and still look like you're in your 20's," Rick explains.

"What do you think girls?" Sunset ask.

"I'm in," Trixie said as she wouldn't mind looking young and feeling young in her old age.

"Sure why not we can remove the Adam if something goes wrong. We can get our orders and wait for Naruto and Kasumi to finish what they're doing," Twilight said.

"Well since you're just going to be waiting around how about some other perks?" Rick ask wanting to see how much he can make on this sale.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I always found the anime and mangas base around games kind of dumb in how over the top everything is around a single game.

2 - I never saw what was the big fuss with God, The Devil and Bob. God was shown being wise but not prefect, but also very understanding.

3 - The Rick the gang deal with is one of the nicer Ricks. Nice in that he won't just screw over people without a reason. Even if that reason is petty like they took the last piece of cake. With Ricks you take what you can get.

4 - It's cannon for those who didn't watch the dvd.

5 - Like how Stephen Hawking wasn't born super smart like in fiction, he just work to be as smart as he is now in his field of science.

6 - Those old masters while masters in fighting have little else going for them as many of them live alone.

7 - In real life a couple in Japan who seek help from a therapist from what I have heard is a rare thing.

8 - While some of the newer heroes in fiction are either better or faced against foes worse then what Flash had to face. He is still the one whose fiction set the standards for the hero type of finding themselves in a strange place and using what they know to survive.

9 - In a universe like the Carebears where the very nature of said universe prevents the villains of the show from doing truly horrible things. Once free from that limitation, villains like Coldheart and Noheart can easily be one of the most powerful or feared villains in any other universe.

!


	21. Chapter 21

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

The place known as the outback in the preworld days before the end came, turning Australia like most of the world into a wasteland. Which is the setting for the world of Mad Max. The world had ended, but as is standard in the series, it's not really clear exactly what happened, though evidence seems to point to 'everything, at once'. Global warming thawed the ice caps and flooded the world while plagues and war ravaged the population, nukes shredded the already tattered biosphere and dried up the oceans, and the governments collapsed completely as they failed to protect and provide. Most animals went extinct as people ate them to stave off starvation, and everything devolved into the scavenger world it is today. Where even a small puddle of clean water is worth dying for.

Then there's the world covered in water, known as Waterworld which is the opposite of the Wasteland. The polar ice caps have melted and flooded the world. Most of humanity has not survived, and the remnants have been reduced to living in makeshift rafts and cities of flotsam. There's 'almost' no dry land left, no agriculture, and no real industry, and relics from the old world like simple technology, uncorroded metal, plants and soil are rare and worth fighting for. Which like the Wasteland world setting is slowly dying as no matter how well maintain a ship is, it will break down from rot or rust. (1)

Which people of both worlds became shock as something happen in both worlds. In the Wasteland world water began appearing in the dry seabeds, filling the empty seas with water that only the old ones who even remember what the world was like before the end. The water is salty but the people who survived in the wastelands knew how to desalt water. And clouds filled with water began appearing and pouring their fresh clean water down on dry land that hadn't seen a drop of rain in years.

For Waterworld the ocean began to emptied letting dry land to appear for the first time in years, that none were even alive to remember what dry land is like. People didn't noticed at first but land began appearing here and there as the water level drop. The water receded to the point where islands began appearing and large pieces of land rose from the land since the ice melted. Many people found themselves on dry land with only some large bodies of water remaining as the ocean return the land it once covered.

In the command center of the RV, Twilight watched as one world's water is transferred to another. She open a portal at the bottom of the ocean of Waterworld connecting it to the Wasteland world. She did it slowly so that the people of the Wasteland could retreat from the raising water that's filling the empty seabeds. She had several drones spying on people to see how they're reacting to the sudden change to their worlds. The people of Waterworld are settling on the new islands appearing and doing their best to grow plants on the new earth. As for the people of the Wasteland, are settling near the new ocean or the large bodies of water created by the rainstorms, she, Trixie and Sunset made with magic.

Twilight viewed the area around Gastown in the territory of Gutgash and Jeet, both of whom are the only ones who managed to build something even resembling a functional living situation there. Seeing that their people are getting use to all the water that suddenly came filling the dry seabed. The area known as the Outer Graves the lowest part of the Great White have been covered in water among other pieces of land, forcing many to abandon their settlements for higher ground. Scabrous Scrotus, son of Immortan Joe began having his War Dogs to gather up people to begin farming the lands around the large bodies of fresh water using seeds from his father's stronghold. And gathering as many people with knowledge of plumbing to get water flowing in the water ways that are still working. Pink Eye and her urchins who are train mechanics are making water pumps and filters to make clean drinking water.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Kasumi ask Twilight.

"Making two post-apocalyptic worlds to be more livable. What's wrong with that?" Twilight ask.

"What about the warlords?" Kasumi ask.

"Well as bad as they are they are the only ones who maintain any sense of order. All the people who live by some code of honor and rules are long since died. The ones who survive are now jaded survivors who learn the hard way what they need to do to survive," Twilight said.

"But shouldn't we kill them off?" Kasumi ask.

"Then what?" Twilight ask.

"We...," Kasumi began to say but saw what Twilight had already figured out.

"To help them we would have to stay for a very long time. We already gave them something they never had before, a homer hopeful future. And it's not up to us to help them more, but for someone from those worlds to stand up and lead people to want a better life," Twilight said.

"Just lay the ground work for a hero to appear?" Kasumi ask.

"Were already doing enough for them and also spending a lot of resources in giving both worlds a better biosphere," Twilight said bringing up two screens one is Trixie in a scout ship in Waterworld seeding the new islands with wildlife and plant life. Which are mainly plants like coconuts and palm trees, with animals like pigs and chickens. Sunset and Naruto are in Wasteland world, letting out herds of desert animals like goats, camels, spreading seeds on the now wet ground. With Naruto releasing many mud crabs who made their home around the new coast line where coconut trees have been planted. And other shellfish like lobsters and shrimps both salt and freshwater."

"Naruto really has gotten into raising crabs," Kasumi said looking at the screen with her bother on it.

"Well he did say he's through with snakes, slugs, and toads. He likes raising mud crabs and we are making some money in selling crabs to Moe. And they're so easy to care for and to feed with it just use giving them our leftovers," Twilight said. "But he is kind of over doing it by releasing so many mud crabs all over the place."

"At least we're not releasing any pest animals," Kasumi said.

"Also with how easier things will be it can soften how many people act. Like that world where that Rick, Morty and Summer went to and gave them a power source to allow them to built a more advance way of life which soften them. Seeing how they no longer had to go around living day by day hoping to get enough food and water to see another day and them having a much higher standard of living then they had before, just made them go soft. Which caused the kids to leave," Twilight said.

"And for that Rick to steal the power source. It was just lucky we were there to help them by giving them another power source and the know how to build machines, that are found in Fallout worlds," Kasumi said.

"It's nice to help people like that. They were only so hard and jaded because anything less wouldn't make it in that world like the two worlds we're helping now," Twilight said.

"Well there is always hope that someone who come along and help them," Kasumi said.

"We're just visitors and we can't just stay in either of those two worlds we do have our own lives," Twilight said. "All we can do is give them hope and make things a bit easier for them. And if they can't make it on their own after that, it's all on them."

"How about we release some other animals into those worlds. Like the ones we saw in that Future is Wild world? It would help them and the give the world more animals," Kasumi suggested.

"Well I was thinking of just adding some more water animals to the new Wasteland world seas and lakes, some land animals too. Like the Desert Hoppers you know those hopping snails who can survive easily in deserts. Silverswimmers the diverse group of marine crustaceans from the Global Ocean, 200 million AD, that fills in the niches left by most ocean-going fish dying off. But we shouldn't add anymore to Waterworld as there are enough already, well we can give both worlds nugs from Dragon Age worlds as they can survive just about anywhere," Twilight said. "But we need to give both worlds more plant life, also some insect life as well."

"Alright just no mosquito. We don't need to spread them around. Some bees, beetles, ants and worms will give both worlds plenty of insects," Kasumi said.

"I also remember that we need to use some radiation scrubbers to clean up all the fallout," Twilight said.

"Twilight what about Immortan Joe? We are about 2 to 4 years before the events of both the game and the movie," Kasumi said.

"And who will take over after him? His son Rictus is a man child who is all muscle, his other son Corpus is physically stunted, and Scabrous is too much of a psycho that Joe sent him to guard Gastown because he knew what would happen if he took over. As for the heroes, we have no idea where Max is and Furiosa is still loyal to Joe. Then there are the People Eater and Bullet Farmer who work with Joe to maintain any sense of order in the lands they control. Without them it be plain anarchy with people all fighting to be at the top," Twilight said. "That's how they survived since the fall. Inside the areas the warlords control there is pain, terror, and brutality, ture but there is also opportunity and relative safety. Outside of that there is only chaos. With a world that isn't a wasteland to live in where it's either you or them mindset, the people will begin to see a better way of life then killing someone for what they have to be able to survive another day." (2)

"You really think that will change people like Joe?" Kasumi ask.

"No but there is who comes after him," Twilight said.

!

The Rick Hub -

Once again the gang are eating at Moe's after they brought in the bounties they had done. Which is mainly helping out world's with a problem, like the Mad Max world and Water world. The guild they're apart of does give money for helping worlds like that, as they're funded by people and groups who like it when people go around helping others. Which are seen as an investment, as some of the worlds that have been helped have lead to the helping of some of the people who fund the guild one way or another.

Twilight and the gang have been visiting some other worlds which would had become post-apocalyptic worlds if they hadn't step in. Buying Audrey 2 from the Little Shop of Horror's world before it grew big, and turning it in to the guild. Restoring power to the Dies the Fire world from the book series by S.M. Stirling. Using many rad scrubbers on worlds that saw nuclear war. Grabbing zombies from worlds overrun by them and taking them to the guild to find which counter virus would be able to wipe them out and stop more from raising up. As well as doing the same for people from world's with a world wide virus killing everyone. Keeping the light from the meteor shower from blinding nearly everyone in the world of The Day of the Triffids. Then there were the worlds they saved by towing large pieces of space rocks away from slamming into the planet.

"With what I'm already offering to you, I'll throw in 16 cases of Spice, 30 gallons of Blue Molk, 4 kilos TAR, plus 4 kilos of Ultra," Twilight said listing off the supplies they found while in the Star Wars universe to Lobo who is sitting with them.

"Alright you get one prepaid job up to Tiger Level," Lobo said who is using the One Punch Disaster Levels for the price of jobs he does.

"Twilight you aren't being a drug pusher are you?" Sunset ask.

"No but seeing how the old ship we found in space had all those drugs in them. Might as well use them, and Lobo here is just going to use them himself," Twilight said.

"That's so true," Lobo said.

"And he's one of the most powerful bounty hunters out there. Who we can call for help and seeing how he is able to fight just about anyone in his universe. He can take one just about anyone," Twilight said.

"If I'm not doing something when you call," Lobo said.

"But won't Lobo just destroy everything?" Naruto ask.

"Yeah that might happen," Lobo agreed.

"He can just be called when we're really in a jam or don't care what happens," Kasumi said wary of Lobo who is one of the few beings who can duke it out with Superman, with the later not holding back anything. Seeing that he's immortal with no one willing to take him in any afterlife. Which happens in any universe he does die in, which the ones in charge of the afterlife there quickly learn why no one takes Lobo in when he dies.

"We could had just let Lobo loose in the Bleach Universe and let him go wild," Trixie said.

"Ooooo, I haven't done that for awhile," Lobo said.

"We don't want to know do we," Twilight said.

"You should had seen their faces when they finally figured out that their powers don't work on me," Lobo said smirking. (3)

"Well we're done eating and you're done dealing with Lobo," Trixie said to Twilight. "So let's go and see Lina Inverse."

"Wait you mean the Inverse who lives at the hub and runs a magic shop here?" Lobo ask.

"Yes why?" Trixie ask.

"You're going to her to learn some of the spells she uses right? Well she caused just about as much destruction as me in her old world. In fact that's how she ended up here as she was force to flee after she blew everything up," Lobo said.

"In blowing things up what do you mean?" Twilight ask.

"She blew up everything leaving nothing but rubble in her wake," Lobo said.

"Wait you mean like in the toon worlds where the people there can be blown up and be covered in ash?" Naruto ask.

"Yup," Lobo said.

"Wait that doesn't sound like her in the show," Kasumi said earning her looks from everyone around her who heard her.

"You do realize how dumb you sound right? This is Lina Inverse we're talking about," Jack from Bioshock said.

"That be saying like Goku hates fighting," Chichi said who is with her husband and family.

"Or how me and Ferb don't like building stuff," Phineas said at another table with his family and friends.

"Or how, I wasn't a jaded washout," Bojack said who by accident found a portal gun and ended up as a world hopper till he ended up meeting a Rick who he became drinking buddies with help him out.

"Or how, I don't try to make an snowball out of my semen after I put it into some topple ware," Muscleman said who is with the other members of The Awesomes. Which caused everyone to stare at Muscleman in disgust.

"Wow, I didn't think there's anything that would ever be something at this point would weird me out," Lobo said.

"That's it we're out of here," Twilight said taking off with the rest of her group.

"Sorry, I wanted to join in and ruin it," Muscleman said.

"Yes you did and we're getting new topple ware," Impresario said.

"And you're out of here for disgusting everyone trying to eat," Moe said as he waves for his guard bots to throw Muscleman out.

!

At the magic shop -

The magic shop is much bigger on the inside then the outside as it's the size of a small supermarket store. The store is being run by workers all wearing a bright red vest with their name tags on them. The store is more like a mart then the magic shops Twilight and the others have seen in other worlds. It's more like one of those marts stores with its pristine clean walls and stock shelves, with displays showing what's on sale.

A much older Lina Inverse who still wore the same outfit is at the counter talking to Bayonetta and Jeanne, is what Twilight and the others walk into when they enter the shop. From the looks of things, Lina had used something to alter her body to a taller and much, much bustier figure. Which she went overboard to the point that she stands at 8 feet tall with breasts so big that if she was standing backwards and her arms at her sides, you could still see the sides of her breasts. Both Bayonetta and Jeanne stand around 7 feet and are very sexy but both of them standing next to Lina look like young teenage girls trying to compared themselves to a fully mature full figured woman.

"Welcome to the shop," Lina said seeing Twilight and the others coming in.

"Look Jeanne the group that cause a big fuss in that Bleach/My Goddess world," Bayonetta said.

"Oh so that's them," Jeanne said.

"Not bad for newbies," Bayonetta said.

"Newbies?" Naruto ask.

"Yes newbies. Around here there are plenty of people who have done what your group have done and on a much larger scale," Bayonetta said.

"Your group are just a side note in the paper. To make headline news well you have to do something really big. The issue your group was in had a group of Burger King kids taking on the Star War's empire, mix with sith Reapers, tamed xenomorphs, and Convert forces all under the rule of the dark lord of the sith emperor. And they did it with no special skills or powers before they accidentally found a portal machine sending them to that crossover universe. They learn on their feet as they found themselves in a world where they didn't even speak basic, they had to learn everything on their own. That's more impressive then someone who is already talented in something and finding themselves in a world where they can actually use those skills," Jeanne explains. (4)

"Too much big fish in a small pond," Lina said.

"Well we did buy advance tech and weapons from here and there. Then there's what we get from Rick," Twilight said.

"And using something that most people don't use, common sense," Sunset said.

"I never realized what lack of common sense my world had before it was pointed out to me," Naruto said.

"Makes me wonder what will happen when we get back to my world," Kasumi said.

"Well never mind that," Trixie said as she walks up to the counter and look up at Lina's face. "I would like a book or any learning device that can teach the spells you use."

"Oh that," Lina said as she pointed to one of the shelves that held some devices that look like the TM machines from Pokemon. "Over there all you need is to buy one of those TMs and use it on yourself. The spell labeled on it you will learn how to be able to use."

"Really it's that easy here?" Twilight ask.

"Pokemon world where it's the humans who battle for their pokemon trainers by using magic. It's easier for me to do this then it is for me to actually train someone," Lina said.

"And that you'll be thrown out if you did after what happen the last time," Bayonetta said.

"What happen last time?" Naruto ask.

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about it," Lina said.

"So all the spells you know are on those TMs?" Sunset ask.

"Yes and they're one time use. And the prices for them are mark on the shelves," Lina said.

"Can, I learn spells?" Naruto ask.

Lina pulled out what looks like a scanner and used it on him and the others.

"Nope you don't have magic as does Kasumi. You two can still use magic items but for casting spells, sorry you two can't. Unless you use a magic infusion thing which allows you to use magic. But that's costly and I don't do it here," Lina said.

"Wow girls we're huge!" the voice of Sailormoon shouted out getting their attention.

Looking to where the voice came from they saw it's the cast of Sailormoon from cannon the inner scouts who are standing in front of their counterparts who came from Warhammer 40000 universe. The five scouts from the 40K verse are all dress in power armor that made them much bigger then they're really are. And unlike the cannon scouts all have the faces of battle harden soldiers.

"It's the armor," the 40K Moon snaps at her.

"Hey... don't be mean," Sailormoon said.

"Oh great another cry baby," 40K Moon said.

"Cry baby?" Sailormoon ask.

"Yes a cry baby and a soft one at that. Let me guess if your ward is knock out of your hand you're completely helpless. You maybe from a cannon verse but I haven't met one yet who be able to deal with what, I have to deal with daily. From the chaos gods or their followers spreading their madness, xenos launching attacks, planet wide riots, fighting in war zones with armies in the millions on both sides, and with me being the daughter of the Emperor of Mankind having to keep it all together. You are expected to lead a small star system if you ever expand beyond Earth that is which many don't once they become queen. I on the other hand deal with a galaxy wide empire with threats that are either as strong or stronger then any of the so called villains your group ever had to faced. And they're not stupid like the villains your group deal with in only sending a monster of the week and having vast armies. If I was anything like you, I would be dead a long time ago," 40K Moon explain to Sailormoon before walking out of the store with her scouts following her.

"Does that happen alot here?" Kasumi ask remembering Twilight meeting her counterpart.

"You should see how my counterparts react seeing me," Lina said.

"But yes many of the more you can say harden ones, look down upon their softer cannon counterparts," Jeanne said.

"Many people from a cannon world don't last long as they're too use to things just going their way or it's just how their universe works. And when they suddenly find themselves facing people who aren't dumb or do things like they're use to or they're not the center of attention with people going out of their way to help them in some way. They simply lose it in some cases and get themselves either in trouble or end up dead," Bayonetta said.

"Hey you two are skilled fighters right?" Sunset ask.

"Yes we are," Jeanne said.

"Then you two would know where I can pick up some fighting skills," Sunset said.

"Oh there's the training planet run by some Rick's who put up an immortal field on it. You can't die as long as the field is up so you can learn fast as you can go all out without having to hold back because of fear of dying or being crippled. In fact I can train you and anyone else who wants to learn," Bayonetta said.

"Really but what's the cost?" Sunset ask.

"Just look at her and Jeanne. Both of them are the kind of women who you need a safe word for," Lina said causing Sunset eyes to widen.

"Well that or your group can help us out when we need someone to go and get something for us," Bayonetta said.

"Besides we have a week before we need to be somewhere. So we're only going to be training your group who want to learn for only a week," Jeanne said.

"Ok," Sunset said.

"I could learn something in fighting against magic users," Kasumi said.

"Well then after your group gets what you all came for we can start," Bayonetta said smirking.

"You're going to be killing us alot aren't you?" Twilight ask.

"Yes but you can't die. It's the same logic in how Deadpool is so skillful. Since he can't die he just keeps on fighting and learns to be able to counter what kills him the last time. But of course unlike him after training in the immortal field training grounds, you have to remember that you can no longer take killing blows," Jeanne said.

"Well we do have extra life items from game worlds," Trixie said.

"Smart," Lina spoke up.

"Well only do that to us when we're training," Kasumi said.

"Don't worry we won't be killing you when we're not on the training grounds. The Rick's who run that planet also use it as a high price resort for a guilt free vacation where people can do what they want without worrying about killing themselves. Which they charge you more if you don't follow the rules they set down in the places where you can do certain activities. And while the guest are immortal, the buildings and other items aren't so they setup rules to keep the damages cost down," Bayonetta said.

"Wait how much will this cost?" Twilight ask.

"Well if your group pays for our stay at the resort we'll train you all for free," Jeanne said.

"It's very expensive isn't it?" Twilight ask Lina.

"Yup," Lina said.

"There's always a catch," Sunset mutters.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - In a water world setting where people survive by living on boats and other things that float. That world setting wouldn't last longer then a 100 to 200 years at the most, as wood rots and metal rust not to mention how salt eats away at things on the open sea. Old warships from WW2 are already rusting away with only the people who work around the clock to maintain it and repair them, keep them from sinking.

2 - Sure killing the bad guy in charge is good and all but if you don't have a plan or willing to step up and take over. All that will happen is a power vacuum with people all trying to become the new boss and the sense of order and law be completely gone. And many of the people who go around killing others for their supplies only do that because it's either that or they die.

3 - Lobo is worse then the Joker as he has done just about everything and has fought just about everything. So while it might take him awhile he will kill anyone who pisses him off, he is immortal with the fighting skills and power to stomp on anyone he wants. The only reason why he's not a villain is because he's too lazy to be one.

4 - Way too many people who end up in different worlds are so overpowered in some way. Some have fighting skills that makes them able to beat anyone or powers. Mostly young people who in real life who just learn to fight wouldn't be able to survive if that's all they're good at but someone they're the ones who end up in another world all the time in mangas that, I have read.

5 - It worked in Bleach where Strawberry boy learn how to fight in a short amount of time thanks to all the trainers trying to kill him.

!


	22. Chapter 22

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto, MLP or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

I Just Walk Away -

The Bank of England, formally the Governor and Company of the Bank of England, is the central bank of the United Kingdom and the model on which most modern central banks have been based. Established in 1694, it is the second oldest central bank in operation today, after the Sveriges Riksbank. The Bank of England is the world's 8th oldest bank. It was established to act as the English Government's banker and is still one of the bankers for the Government of the United Kingdom. The Bank was privately owned by stockholders from its foundation in 1694 until it was nationalized in 1946. And is now the scene of the latest case solved by Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson where they met with their client the bank manager, to pick up their pay check. (1)

"This was a waste of my time," Holmes said to Watson as they made their way out.

"We have bills to pay," Watson said pocketing the check.

"Yes, yes bills to pay...," Holmes said but stop as a woman step into the bank dress in a purple stage magician with a cape covered in stars, matching pointed hat and wrap around goggles. But what caught everyone's attention was her blue skin and long white hair.

"Greetings one and all, you're in the presents of the great and powerful Trixie!" the woman shouted out.

"Hi," Watson said not knowing what's happening.

"Well this is a surprise. The famous detective Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson," Trixie said.

"Been reading Watson's blog?" Holmes said scanning her.

"Doing the Sherlock scan on me, finding clues about me from the small details on my clothes and body," Trixie said. "Nice power for a detective but you're no Batman."

"Well, I can tell you're American by your speech or been living there long enough. Plus there's you comparing me to Batman," Holmes said.

"That's because you're smart and clever like Batman but you're no match for a supervillain like me. As you just don't have the fighting skills needed to take on someone with superpowers," Trixie said.

"Just because you're all dressed up doesn't make you a supervillain," Watson said.

"And just because you have skills in slight of hand and what not, doesn't mean you have superpowers. This isn't a comic," Holmes said.

Trixie smirks as she pointed her finger at Watson and fired a beam of energy at him. Trapping him up to his neck in red rock crystal, surprising everyone watching with the display of magic. And before Holmes could move Trixie zaps him as well trapping in rock crystal as well. Both men tried to break out but found themselves unable to move in their crystal prisons.

"Sorry but you're in a comic now and you two are the closest thing to superheroes London has and you two suck," Trixie said as she began zapping all the security guards trapping them as well in crystal.

Trixie walk past the panicking customers and bank staff, continuing to blast random bank staff as she made her way to the main vault. Meanwhile both Holmes and Watson continue to struggle trying to free themselves, as people fled from the bank one of them ran into Watson causing the crystal to snap from where it was grounded. Watson seeing he has some movement he began rocking back and forth managing to tip himself sending himself falling to the floor. The rock crystal cracked in several places weakening the entire construction enough for him to break free, he also gotten some of the crystal into his mouth causing him to blink as he tasted it.

"It's rock candy," Watson said taking a large piece and lick it. "And it's cherry."

"Watson some help?" Holmes ask as his rock candy prison is still glued to the ground.

"Right," Watson said as he ran over to Holmes and began trying to tip him over to free him.

Watson was suddenly zapped again as Trixie came back from the vault carrying a small lockbox under her arm. This time Watson was trap in taffy and he's glued to Holmes as he was still trying to tip him over when he was zapped. Sounds of police cars came from outside the bank, as the police quickly rushed to the bank once the alarm was sounded.

"Well looks like the show is over," Trixie said as she took out a what looks like a long neck bottle with a red liquid inside of it, from her pocket.

"You really don't think that will do anything to that many police out there," Watson said.

"Nope but it will give me a blast," Trixie said before eyeing Holmes. "You know this was way too easy. I expected more from someone like you. But then again you just solve cases and never had to deal with a supervillain before."

"You're not a supervillain," Holmes snaps.

"Well, I got magic powers," Trixie said.

"Just tricks, there is no such thing as magic," Holmes said.

"Then explain this," Trixie said tossing the bottle behind her and a red door appeared from a cloud of smoke. Trixie open the door leading to somewhere hidden in shadows and step through it and closed the door behind her, with the door disappearing once it was closed.

"Sherlock what was that?" Watson ask not believing what just happen right in front of him.

"Some kind of trick," Sherlock said refusing to believe in magic.

"So how did she trap us in candy then?" Watson ask.

"I'll figure that out later," Sherlock said.

The police entered the bank and spread out helping to free the people trap in rock candy. The police freed Sherlock but had to take Watson outside to wash off the taffy off of him. Sherlock joined the police in searching the bank for Trixie but found no trace of her anywhere in the building, even reviewing the video from the cameras came up with nothing. They did discovered how she entered the vault which was still there but with a chalk door drawn on it. The footage showed Trixie drawing on the vault door and she pushed the chalk door open letting her inside the vault. Which still worked even with her gone, leaving Sherlock to wonder how it was even possible for something out of those old American cartoons. But one thing Sherlock knows is true is that he's not going to rest till he finds out what's going on.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Takes place after Sherlock season 1.

!


End file.
